Violet's Home For Orphaned Supers
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: We're about to meet a new family of Violet's, and with this new family comes a lot of new powers
1. Violet's Home Grand Opening

Violet Parr was putting the finishing touches on her new office filled with folders of orphaned kids as a blue notebook lay on her desk.

Violet: Poor kids, just because their different doesn't mean their freaks, or outcasts, I should know.

The blue book lay open and this is what we see

_Billy Matthews- Electricity_

_Aphrodite Anderson- Indestructable/ lizard_

_Wendy Collins- Invisibility_

_Mark Sanders- Super Strength_

_Matthew Kennedy- Shapeshifter_

_Lisa Simms- Elasticity_

_Kendra Henderson- Super speed_

_Eric Washington- Flight_

Violet picked up a pen and made one more name on it as she then went to work on her phone book.

Violet: I hate that their all in different places but they need to know there's a place like this out there for them.

Intercom: Uhh Mrs. Violet front desk, we have problems with a new recruit.

Violet took off down the hall as she heard a little boy screaming at the top of his lungs.

Boy: You said I wouldn't be sent away again, your breaking your promise to me.

Secratary: His names Billy Matthews and he was fine until he found out he was staying here.

Woman: We can't keep you Billy, your very special, and your powers are scaring me and my husband.

Billy(Looking angrily at her) And you think I'm not scared?, of course I'm scared but I can't help that sparks fly from my fingers can I?

Man: That's why we brought you here Billy, this woman Violet Parr can help you become a hero when your ready.

Billy(Crying and running off) I hate you all, you broke your promise to me, I'll never trust you again.

The man and woman watched as Billy ran off and Violet shook her head at them.

Violet: Aren't one of you going to chase him?

Man: What's the point?, he knows where he belongs and his place is here with his fellow freaks.

Violet: Ok one I resent that word, two he belongs with a stable family, and three I need you to fill out some paperwork.

Man: It's a small price to pay to have the little runt out of our lives.

Violet: You must be good parents, teaching your kids that people with powers are freaks.

Man: I'm sorry but I must have missed the people with powers aren't freaks talk at my high school.

Violet(Shoving papers into the man and the woman's arms) Just sign the botom of each page and then I'll show the little guy some affection.

Woman(Passing her papers to Violet) We really appreciate this.

Violet: Define we because your husband seems to like having a boulder lifted from his shoulders.

Man: Hey he's your problem now not ours, we'll visit him when he's old enough to know who he is.

Violet: Check is there anything else I should know?

Woman(Crying and handing a raggedy bunny and teddy bear to Violet) Their his only friends in this world, Flopsy and Cottontail.

Violet: Is there anything special he likes to eat, or any songs I can sing to lull him to sleep?

Woman(Wiping her eyes) Pizza and Pepsi to question 1, he likes hamburger on his pizza, and he loves the story of the three little pigs.

Violet: Last question what triggers his powers?, I mean when does he use them most?

Man(Grabbing the woman's arm) When he's sad, lonely, depressed, or angry you can pick or chose.

Woman(Crying) Tell him I said goodbye when you speak with him.

Violet(Hugging her) I'll do that, I'm sure he's going to love it here.

Man(Handing Violet a doodle pad, crayons, markers, pens, paints, and modeling clays) This'll keep him busy for awhile.

Violet: He's an artist?

Woman: When he feels up to it.

Man: We must be going, we have kids at home to think about.

Violet: Visiting hours are from-

She didn't get to finish as a convertable peeled out of the parking lot and Violet sighed sadly.

Violet(To the secratary) Did you see which way he went?

Secratary(Pointing down the hall) That way, he could be anywhere at this point.

Violet took a pen and crossed Billy's name off her heroes to find list and then ran down the hall.

Violet: If I was a little boy scared of my powers where would I hide?

Sniffling was coming from one of the bedrooms as Violet walked in and sat on the bed next to a lump covered up.

Violet(Laying under the covers with the lump) You know Billy those people don't deserve you, you deserve somebody that'll understand you.

Billy(Sniffling) They said they wouldn't abandon me again, I was at an orphanage before they found me, now I'm back at square one.

Violet(Hugging the lump) You know kid I was in your shoes once, I have super powers and I was afraid of them too.

Billy(Spying Flopsy and Cottontail) Can I have my bunny and teddy please?

Violet handed the animals to him as he squeezed them in a hug and let his tears disappear in their fur.

Violet: I'm a little hungry, how does a hamburger pizza sound, with Pepsi and I'll see if I can't dig up some chocolate chip cookies.

Billy(Pushing the blankets off him) It's hard to stay sad when your getting all of my favorite foods.

Violet: So what else do you like to do besides paint, color, and model with clay?

Billy: I like the park, and I like animals a lot too.

Violet: Maybe you could help me, see there are other people out there like you Billy, they have special powers too.

Billy: How can I help?

Violet(Rubbing his hair) You can be my partner in crime sweetie.

Secratary: Mrs. Violet to the front desk please, we have a live one.

Billy(Bouncing up and down) Oh boy can I come too?

Violet: I can't do it without my partner in crime now could I?

When Violet and Billy reached the front they saw a little girl with red hair holding a scalpel.

Little girl: Take me back home right now or I'll hurt myself, I know how much you hate it.

Violet: Where did she get the scalpel?

Girl's mother(Holding out her hand) Laney Anderson Mrs. Parr it's so nice to meet you.

Violet: That really doesn't answer my question.

Laney: She got the scalpel from the hospital she was staying in.

Little girl: And it's not a I'll make you well hospital either, they gave me pills telling me I was looney.

Laney: I had to do something, she started hurting herself at 3 when her dad and I divorced, but the thing is there's no marks.

Violet: She's indestructable of course there's no scars.

Laney(Shocked) She's what?, You sound as crazy as she does.

Laney(Slashing her arm) There now look what you made me do, are you happy now mother?

Violet(Running up to her) All right Aphrodite give me the scalpel and we can sort this whole mess out.

Aphrodite(Clutching the scalpel) Not until she says I can go back home, and she stops treating me like a freak.

Laney(Pointing at Aphrodite's arm) Indestructable huh?, is that why she's bleeding?

Violet(Lifting Aphrodite's shirt sleeve) I guess the bloodflow stopped, and lookee here no cut, can you explain that because I can.

Laney: She's all yours, she's a real firecracker when she wants to be, her stuffed animals and clothes are in the trunk at the front door.

Aphrodite(Screaming) Have fun forgetting me, you'll just make another little girl to love more than me.

Laney: And your not making it easier with all these suicide attempts.

Aphrodite: You'd think a hint would be made when I did it the first time.

Laney: Yea the hint was made Aphey, I can't help you anymore and if you do end up in a graveyard at ten then good riddiance.

Aphrodite: You dn't get it yet, I can't die even if I wanted to which I do, my body's absorbing my cuts and bruises.

Laney: Good luck with that, I'm going to go to your father and make another perfect child.

Aphrodite: You mean a perfect child?

Laney(Grabbing her purse) Your harsh words come from your father's side of the family.

Aphrodite: And my stench of failure comes from yours.

Laney: I won't be seeing you again, and your father will be pleased as punch to have you gone Mrs. I can't hurt myself.

Billy: I'll go get her trunk.

Aphrodite: What's his power?, the power of kindness and polite words?

Violet: He's our electrician, he can shoot lightning bolts from his fingers, now if you would follow me.

Laney walked from the orphanage without looking back as Billy lifted one side of the trunk and started pulling it inside glad to help.

Secratary: Their down the hall sweetie, would you like some help?

Billy(Panting) No- thanks- I- got- it- I- just- need- a- rest.

Secratary(Stepping from behind the desk) Let me help you with this, it looks like a two person job.

Billy lifted one side of the trunk as the secratary took the other side and they slowly walked down the hall to hear Violet talking.

Violet: Lights out at ten, wake up calls at six, there will be no boys in this room at any time, and you'll have sessions everyday.

Aphrodite(Making her bed) Sessions?, what kind of sessions?

Violet: Counseling sessions, we're going to get through this new power thing together.

Billy(Sweating) What do you have in here a ton of bricks?

Aphrodite: And there goes the only kind boy in this world, and no I have my whole life in that trunk.

Billy: Well that's done, I could really use that pizza now.

Aphrodite: Did you say pizza?

Violet: That he did, care to join us?

Aphrodite(Smiling) Are you kidding my mom's on this health kick, meaning I'd love to eat pizza and soda if you have any.

Violet: And chocolate chip cookies?

Secratary: Mrs. Violet we have another, you better bring the flour or something smoky.

Violet: Mrs. Invisible, looks like I'm going to need to call on the both of you for help.

Aphrodite: If it get's me pizza then I'm in.

Billy: And you already know that I'll help with anything.

Violet(Running down the hall) We have to make a pit stop at the cafe for some flour, and a cookie I think this girl has weakness's.

Billy: I'll go up front and introduce myself, maybe that could help the girl relax a little.

Violet: Good thinking, Aphrodite your with me.

Billy reached the front as he saw a man and a woman walking around the front door taking baby steps.

Little girl's mother: Wendy darling these people are going to help you get well, it's a cure.

Wendy's father: I don't think that's going to coax her out any better Marge.

Marge: Wendy Allison Collins you show yourself right now.

Violet and Aphrodite panted to the front as Violet tore open the flour sack and threw flour all over the place.

Marge: What are you doing?

Violet: Playing hide and go seek, I'm surprised you guys haven't tried this.

The outline of a body stood in the middle of the floor as Violet slowly walked up to it with her hands outstretched.

Violet(Whispering) Nobody- make- a- sound.

When Billy reached Wendy she wrapped her hands around Wendy's stomach as she was lifted onto Violet's shoulders.

Violet: And that is our game, thank you all for playing.

Wendy shook the flour from herself and became visible again as she was put down next to her parents.

Wendy(Sniffling) What is this place?, an orphanage for supers?

Violet: Sort of see we're going to help you learn to use your powers and when you can use them we'll give your parents a choice.

Marge: What kind of choice?

Violet: Whether you want to take her back, or I could keep her here to teach others who may show up here.

Wendy's father: What kind of help could you give her Mrs. Parr.

Violet: More than anybody else here, seeing I can also turn invisible and make force fields.

Wendy(Shocked) Me too, my brother threw books at me once and this blue energy surrounded me as the books bounced off of it.

Violet: How often can you make this force field?

Wendy(Looking down at her fingers) Not often, see I can only use my powers when I don't want to use them.

Violet: Do your feelings trigger them?, you know like if you feel nervous do you just disappear?

Wendy: It's like your in my head.

Violet: The force field is still hard for you to make I take it, I once had to try to make one as a plane was crashing into an ocean.

Wendy(Shocked) How did that turn out?

Violet: Not good, see I was still learning to use my powers and a plane just happened to be a little big for me to make one around.

Wendy: Tell me more Mrs. Violet.

Violet: You can call me Violet, and I have so many stories I could make a book.

Wendy(Rubbing her stomach) Do I smell chocolate chip cookies?

Violet(Priducing a cookie) How do you feel about pizza and soda?

Wendy: Can we get pepperoni?

Violet: Sure we can, and hamburger, and whatever our other little friend wants.

Aphrodite: Cheese sounds fine to me.

Wendy grabbed Violet's hand as Marge and her husband hugged her.

Marge: We'll be here everyday to see you princess we promise.

What happens when we meet the rest of the super orphans read part 2 Violet's House Of Whining Is Now In session and reply to part 1


	2. Violet's Ark

After pizza Violet had Aphrodite show Wendy where she could put her bags as Billy walked off to decorate his room door a little.

Billy(Taking a blank sheet of paper and paints) All right I'm feeling like Ben 10 on the door, and all his aliens can go on the wall over my bed.

Violet: Billy do you have some time to rap with me?

Billy: All right but I'm not dressed for it, I mean my pants aren't baggy or anything.

Violet(Laughing) Just follow me goofball.

Billy was led to an empty room as Violet took a notebook out.

Violet(Sliding a notebook to him) For documentation, this'll help us figure out the source of your powers.

Billy: All right let's get down to business.

Violet: My first question is, when did you realize you had something special?

Billy: I guess that'd have to be when I got shocked in the bathtub when I was two, my mom freaked when she saw lightning fly from my fingers.

Violet: Right and what were your feelings doing at this point?

Billy(Thinking hard) I was laughing because I liked my mom's expression, then I was scared from getting shocked.

Violet(Writing it down) This is good stuff, have you ever used your powers when you didn't want to, like in a public place?

Billy: On a field trip to the Zoo, my pre school class took us and I made lightning fall from the sky narrowly missing my teacher.

Violet: And what were you thinking then?

Billy(Smiling) Darn I missed her, ohh well better luck next time.

Violet: What did the kids do?

Billy: They laughed because my teacher never jumped away from anything so quickly, that whole lightning never strikes the same place twice is bogus.

Violet: So you tried again?

Billy: Yea it became an expieriment with me, I wanted to see if lightning would strike the same place twice and it does.

Violet: Did the teacher suspect anything?

Billy(Shaking his head) No the only thing she said was looks like rain, and we all ran for the school bus to bring us home.

Violet: Can you control your powers?, like if I asked you to make lightning appear out of mid air could you?

Billy(Flexing his fingers) I can try I guess.

Billy's finger's trembled as his hands turned a bright blue and bolts of lightning strung out of all five of his fingers.

Billy: Whoaaaaaaaaa it's never done that before, usually it shoots out not string out.

Violet: So this is new to you?

Billy nodded his head as he looked down at the lightning flexing his fingers as a blue streak appeared in his hair.

Violet(Writing more things down) All right Billy, have you ever wished you didn't have super powers.

Billy: Sometime's I mean we're not a common folk, I just wish I could be normal sometimes.

Violet: Do you have any other powers besides electricity?

Billy: Not that I know of, but I haven't really checked.

Violet: Do you have any enemies, villians, or bully's who like to pick on you?

Billy: Yes, yes, and yes, they stopped when they figured out that I had superpowers.

Violet: Have you ever used your powers to save yourself?

Billy(Flexing his fingers) Like how?

Violet: Were you ever in a fight where you used them, you know like causing a lightning storm to scare them off.

Billy: Yea it saved me from getting hurt.

Violet: Does anyone besides your mom and dad in your family know you have superpowers?

Billy: I'm an only child.

Violet: Do you have any friends who know your secret.

Billy(looking down) No to the kids in my hometown I'm a freak.

Violet(Standing up and walking over to him) I know right now it seems like you want nothing more than to be normal, but trust me being super's pretty cool.

Billy: Can I ask you some questions too?

Violet: Sure anything you want.

Billy: When did you dicover you had something special?

Violet: Three years old some boys decided to try throwing rocks at me, my force field made them bounce off of me and hit them.

Billy: I thought you could turn invisible.

Violet: That came when I was seven and my little brother Dash was looking for me to read to him.

Billy: You didn't like reading to him?

Violet: Not the books he wanted, they were mostly comic books with Spiderman, Superman, and Batman on the cover.

Billy: I think Claire Bennet should have her own comic book, I mean she's indestructable.

Violet: Claire Bennet is she a friend of yours?

Billy: I wish but no, she's from this show called Heroes she's a cheerleader with the power to regrow her body parts and not get hurt.

Violet: Sounds cool, so anyways I disappeared into my room and Dash never found me.

Billy: That was smart with the flour and Wendy, how did you know how to do that?

Violet: My mom used to do it when I turned invisible, I did it when I felt lonely or sad which was everyday with two brothers to deal with.

Billy: So what tricks your powers off?

Violet: I can use them whenever I want now, but before it was my feeling of sadness and being nervous.

Billy: Have you ever had bad dreams when you had these powers?

Violet(Interested) What kind of dreams?

Billy: Well there's this guy in my dreams, he's a shadow and he says his names Syndrome.

Violet(Whispering) That's impossible.

Billy: What did you say?

Violet: I said that's impossible for Syndrome to be back, my family beat him a long time ago.

Billy: Was he a shadow then?

Violet: Well no he was a human, but he can't come back he went through a plane engine and got blown to bits.

Billy(Shaking his head in confusion) It was just a dream just forget it.

Secratary(Through an intercom) Mrs. Violet you seem to be everybody's favorite person today, to the front please.

Billy: I'm coming too.

Violet ran down the hall as Billy tried his best to keep up with her until they got to the front to find a boy lifting the secrataries desk over his head.

Boy's mother: Mark put that desk down right now, you know what the shrink said about using your powers.

Violet(Extending her hand) Welcome to Violet's Home For Orphaned Supers, Violet Parr at your service.

Boy's mother: Thank God, my names Lauren and he just started lifting this woman's desk with her in it.

Secratary: I don't mind really, he fixed my back problem.

Mark placed the desk back on the floor as his mother tapped her foot angrily and glared at him.

Mark: I know what the shrink said, what does he know about having super powers he doesn't have any.

Violet: Welcome Mark, we have a nice bed and a hot meal waiting for you whenever your ready.

Mark(Grabbing all of his suicases and trunk in one hand) Lead the way master of cerimonies.

Lauren(Kissing his cheek) I love you Mark so much, and that's why I brought you here.

Mark(Hugging his mom with his empty hand) I love you too, just be sure to visit me.

Lauren: I'll be here everyday if you want me to be.

Violet(Taking Mark's hand) I'm sure your mom has other people to care for, let's get you something to eat.

Billy knew Mark as one of the bullies he talked to Violet about as Mark's eyes fell on him.

Mark(Smiling) Hey Sparky I didn't think I'd see you again.

Violet: Again?

Billy(Grumbling) Just leave me alone Mark.

Mark: Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the raincloud this morning didn't they?

Billy(Rounding on him) Listen if you start picking on me again and calling me names, I'll electricute you without even thinking twice.

Mark(Smiling) I love what you did with your hair, what are you a blue skunk?

Billy extended his fingers as bolts of lightning flew from them and hit Mark in the chest as he flew backwards.

Billy: Consider that a preview, if you start with me again it'll be much worse.

Mark slowly stood up as Violet stopped at a door that had Mark's name on it.

Violet: Make your bed and unpack all of your things, pizza, cookies, and soda will be served in the mess hall when your ready.

Mark(Rubbing his chest) And what are you doing to punish Sparky over there?

Violet: Sparky has a session with me to finish, and if I punish him I'd have to punish you for pushing his buttons.

Billy: I'm sick and tired of you picking on me Mark, I'm not going to take it anymore.

Secratary: Mrs. Violet there's more people for you to meet.

Violet: And if you do give him more trouble Mark I'll be the one to get even with you next.

Billy stuck his tongue out at Mark as Violet took his hand and led him to the front of the orphanage.

Secratary: This one's a little weird, he's a puppy for now, but he can be a kitten, party baloons, a birthday cake, pretty much anything he wats to be.

Violet(Walking up to a black puppy) Well hello there Matthew my name's Violet.

Matthew: I know all about you, I saw your family in the newspaper, will Dash and Jack Jack be here too?

Violet: I'll see what I can do, why don't you and your family follow me.

The mom and dad wasted no time as the walked down the hall until theyn reached a door with Matthew's name on it.

Matthew(Looking around the room) This rooms pretty big, I guess it'd have to do for now.

Billy: Cool so you can turn into anything?

Matthew: Yep it's pretty fun but it can get frustrating at times.

Matthew flopped onto his bed as the puppy form disappeared and Matthew's human form took over with him in long pajama's.

Matthew: That's the cool thing about being a shapeshifter, I don't need to get changed because I'm already dressed.

Billy: I can shoot electricity from my finger tips.

Matthew: Awesome so what brings you here?

Billy: My parents their scared of me now that I'm using my powers more and more.

Matthew(Laughing) My mom's scared of me because I can become a snake, a rat, a lizard, and a frog, slimy things aren't my mom's favorite things.

Violet(Leading Billy and Matthew's parents out) Well Matt Billy has a date with me, and I'm sure your parents would like to get back.

Matthew's mom(Hugging him) Be a good boy Matty, I don't ant to get any calls thatn your acting up.

Violet: I'm sure I can handle him.

Matthew's mom: That's what the nanny said too, just before she ran from the house ripping her hair out.

Violet: I'll be fine with him honest.

Secratary: Does anybody care to come back to the front?, their arriving like animals in Noah's Ark two by two.

When Violet reached the front a girl with elastic arms was struggling with the door frame.

Girl: Nooooooooo I won't stay and you can't make me.

Girl's mother: Lise this Violet Parr has a mother with the same power as you, maybe she can shed some light on this whole stretchy thing.

Lisa(Stretching her hands across the door frame) I said I wasn't staying here and I meant it, my whole bodies like a rubber band so good luck.

Lisa's mother: I will not be treated like the child here, I'm going to get you down from there if it kills me.

Lukily Helen was walking past with a pie for Violet when she noticed the trouble.

Helen(Smiling) I thought I was the only one with these powers, I'm going to need some icy cold water stat.

Violet(Grabbing a bucket) Getting right on that, Billy why don't you introduce yourself.

Billy(Extending his hand) Billy Matthews at your service Mrs. Parr.

Helen: You can call me Grandma.

Billy: Weird I'm not your grandson.

Helen: I'll explain everything later.

Billy: All right crazy lady.

Helen: You'll regret calling me that.

Lisa's mother(Pulling) Lisa Rebecca Simms gwet your butt down here now.

Lisa(Stretching further) I don't think so, it looks like I'm wearing you down.

Violet ran back to the front with the cold water as Helen tested it.

Helen: Perfect now throw it at the girl, she'll ring herself out and fall from the doorframe.

Violet threw the cold water as Lisa was caught off guard and she screamed it her body went numb and the rest happened as Helen described it

Lisa's mother: I'm not doing this to make you hate me Lise, I just want to get you some help.

When Lisa's body was rung out Helen wrapped her arms around her guiding her to the room Violet had made for her.

Helen: I know what your thinking, how did I know about the water?, let's just say you and I have common interests.

Billy: Ma'am you said you'd explain why I have to call you Grandma and why I would regret calling you crazy lady.

Violet(Shocked) Mom you didn't tell him did you?, I wanted to be the one to tell him.

Helen: It sort of slipped, but you can tell him if you like.

Violet(Kneeling on the floor facing Billy) How would like to have a home to go to?, you know a bedroom, a hot meal, and a kiss and a hug here and there.

Billy(Smiling) Are you kidding I'd love that, but who'd adopt me?

Violet(Taking Billy's hand) I would because I think you deserve better parents than the one's you have.

Billy(Looking at Helen) So you really are my Grandma?

Helen: Yea I guess I am, and that crazy lady comment is forgotten.

Lisa(Covering up with a blanket) Brrrrrrrrrrr why did it have to be cold water?

Helen: Because I wasn't going to risk burning you, now tell me what the problem is about staying here?

Lisa: There are a million and one things wrong about staying here, but the main reason is because I have parents so why should I have to stay here?

Billy: Because my mom knows more about these powers than we do, and she's going to help us understand them.

Violet(Hugging him shocked) You called me mom.

Billy: Of course I did, I mean you are adopting me right?

Violet(Kissing his cheek) That's right little guy, I'll move you us into a house when I can understand more about your powers.

Secratary(Over an intercom with a girl yeling) Mrs. Parr we have a situation that needs your assistance bring you mother too she can help.

Helen, Billy, and Violet ran down the hall where a girl was throwing pens and pencils at her parents.

Girl: I- will- not- stay- here- you'll- take- me- back- home- understand?

Girl's father: Kendra honey your coming to this school on a free ride, we can't just say no.

Kendra(Throwing erasers) It's easy, the simplest two letter word in the english language, n-o and that spells a word you can never say.

Violet: Look sharp mom and Billy, we have another Dash on our hands, she clocks at 300 miles per hour.

Before Kendra knew what was going on Violet grabbed her and started tickling her tumy as she gigled not knowing she was losing power.

Violet: Try to run now, you won't get far.

Kendra ran two steps and started panting.

Violet: Your out of comission for the night so what do you say to some pizza, soda, chocolate chip cookies, and a nice warm bed to sleep in.

Kendra: I say I can have all those things back at my house, I make the rules at home not them.

At the word them Kendra pointed to an empty door.

Violet: Looks like they took the easy way out now follow me.

They didn't get far before a woman came in with her son, a cape trailing behind him.

Violet: Billy why don't you show speedy to her room, I'll show our flier, and our mind reader to theirs.

Kendra went to run again and panted as Violet followed Billy expecting trouble.

Kendra: What- did- she- do- to- me?

Billy: She has you on sick bay for 24 hours, now let's get you to your room.

Mark smiled when he saw Kendra walking with Billy and stopped in front of her room.

Mark: Hey Sparky taking your dog for a walk.

Billy(Getting Angry) Beat it Sanders.

Mark: What are you going to do shock me?

Billy(Trying to shove his way in) I said move it Mark, this is the girl's room.

Mark(Blocking the door) You know that stunt you pulled on me earlier today was uncalled for.

Billy: So was your birth now move out of our way please.

Violet walked Eric Washington and his sister Alana to their rooms and sensed trouble as she ran up to investigate.

Violet: Do we have a problem here?

Billy: Tell Mark to move so I can get Kendra into her room.

Violet: Mark you heard the man, move it so he can do something useful.

Mark: I heard he was getting adopted, but who would be stupid enough to take him in.

Helen(Grabbing him) It's my daughter Violet, and I believe you owe her an apology.

Mark(Scared) How is she stretching around me?

Violet: Meet her super power elasticity, now apologize to Billy and I.

Mark(Staring at Billy) I'm sorry twerp, and to you twerp mother now put me down.

Helen(Pinning him against the wall) I don't think their convinced yet, let's try that again.

Mark(Scared) All right I'm sorry Billy, I'm sorry Violet, now put me down.

Helen threw him to the floor as Billy walked Kendra to her room.

Billy: Well this is it, Pizza, soda, and cookies are in the mess hall, and lights out at ten.

Kendra(Sighing) I think I can handle that, just leave me alone to my thoughts.

Violet: You won't be alone to your thoughts here, we have a mindreader in our midst.

Billy: Mom can we go clothes shopping tomorrow.

Violet(Shocked) You actually want to buy clothes?

Billy: Well I'd rather get toys but I have enough of those, clothes are what I need.

Violet(Hugging him) All right clothes it is, and I appreciate all your help today.

There was a scream down the hall from Aphrodite's room as a girl with black hair ran from it.

Alana(Growing pale) She's dead, there's blood everywhere and her eyes are blank.

Violet(Running to Aphrodite'sroom) What have I gotten myself into?

When she got there she found Aphrodite slumped on her floor crying as Alana stared amazed.

Alana: Impossible there's so much blood on the sheets, the blankets, and the floor how could she still be alive.

Violet: Billy go tell the nurse we're on our way, mom help me lift her onto the stretcher, and Alana back to your room for now.

Aphrodite(Weakly) Looks like I failed attempt number 12.

Violet: And it's your last young lady, all the sharp things will be removed from your room.

The nurse ran out of her office as Billy helped Violet and Helen lead Aphrodite into the office.

Nurse(Looking Aphrodite over) This is the oddest thing, blood all over her clothes, and skin but no wounds.

Violet: Then we'll get her to the nearest shower, Billy why don't you go get some pizza you've earned it.

Aphrodite(Eye's going wide) You have no idea what being a super is like, I can't hurt myself, and I can't die it's creeping me out.

Violet: Mom get all of the razors, knives, shards of metal, piece's of glass, and any other sharp objects out of her room.

What happens when Violet and Aphrodite talk read part 3 Discovering The I Can't Die Theory and reply to part 2


	3. Discovering The I Can't Die Theory

Aphrodite was rushed to the showers as Violet stood by the bathroom door.

Aphrodite: What am I a little kid, I don't need a guard.

Violet: I'm not a guard, I'm a spotter like when you lift weights I'm the person who makes sure you don't hurt yourself again.

Aphrodite(Throwing her clothes on the floor) What do you care Mrs. Parr?

We see our first real vision of Aphrodite's body as cut after cut surrounded it and were scabbed up.

Violet: Why do you want to kill yourself?

Aphrodite: Because it's something I can't do, which makes me want to do it more.

Violet: Why do you oppose authority so much?

Aphrodite(Turning the shower on) Oppose?

Violet: Defy, not listen to, hate older people, why is that?

Aphrodite's head turned as we see even more cuts and chunks of her hair missing.

Aphrodite: I guess it's because all the older people in my life hurt me one way or another.

Violet: So you hate all older people because one person hurt you?

Aphrodite's pale skin turned a darker red when the water hit her.

Violet: That's weird, why does your skin change colors?

Aphrodite(Yelling) Your the Super you tell me.

Violet: Does it happen often?

Aphrodite: Yes teahcer, now tell me what's going on.

Violet: Do you change colors to your enviorment?

Aphrodite: Sometimes but what does that have to do with me changing colors.

Violet: Have you heard of Chamelion's?

Aphrodite's body became as white as the tiles on the shower as she got out of the shower.

Aphrodite: Yea they change colors to blend in big whoop.

Violet: They blend into their enviorment when their scared, it's a defense mechanism.

Aphrodite: Is this going anywhere quick?, because I'm tuckered out and listening to you drone about lizards is making it worse.

Violet(Taking Aphrodite's hand) I think we should open up some closets, to make sure the skeletons come out.

Aphrodite: You may not like what I have to say.

Violet: You can tell me anything you want, I'm not going to judge you.

Aphrodite: Would you prejudge me?

Violet: Not a lick, now come on I have pizza and soda waiting for us.

Aphrodite: Are we going to be eating any salads here?

Violet: Not unless you want to, see here at Violet's Home For Orphaned Supers the kids make the menu.

Aphrodite: So anything I want?

Violet: You'll get, how does that sound?

Aphrodite: It sounds pretty rightous to me, anything I want to eat I can have.

Violet(Opening the door to her office) Well step on in and let's get to know you a little better.

Aphrodite took one end of the table as Violet took another and slid her a pizza box, a Pepsi bottle, and a journal.

Violet: That journal's for documentation, it'll help you understand your powers a little more.

Aphrodite(Sliding the journal back) I know more than I can stand about these powers, I can't die pretty much sums it up.

Violet(Walking up to her) Then I want journal entries describing how life makes you feel, and why you want to die at a young age.

Aphrodite: You said we were searching for skeletons in my closet right?

Violet: That's right, are you ready to open up?

Aphrodite: If your ready to listen, I think I can handle opening up my closets.

Violet: Go back to the begining, when did you discover your can't die theory?

Aphrodite: 2001 I was five and learning to ride a bike without training wheels.

As Aphrodite explained the scene we're brought into her mind's eye as birds were chirping and she yet again fell on her driveway.

Aphrodite(Sighing) I am never going to learn to ride a bike, never, never, never.

A group of boys were walking up to Aphrodite's picket fence as she picked her bike up from the ground.

Boy #1: Well, well, well fella's what have we here a tomboy trying to fit in?

The other boy's laughed as Aphrodite slolwy peddaled hoping she could keep her balance on the bike.

Boy #1: Hey Freakazoid I'm talking to you, are you dumb or just playing stupid?

Laney: Aphey sweetie come in here and get some lunch, then you can come back out and try to ride you bike later.

Boy #1: I think she's a freak, she doesn't talk to anyone, and she dresses like a boy.

Laney: Yea well why don't you mind your own beezwax, she's not a freak by any means.

Aphrodite slowly walked into the house and up to the bathroom to wash up as Laney knew that look on her face, it was lonliness.

Aphrodite(Grumbling) Stupid boys think they own the stupid world.

Laney: Hurry up Aphey, I made your favorite fish sticks and potato puffs.

Aphrodite turned the water on as hot as it would go hoping to hurt herself as she doused her hand in it and quickly pulled it back to see red skin.

Aphrodite(Gloomy) Maybe now he'll come back and tell me how sorry he is for leaving.

Laney: Aphey would you get down here?

Aphrodite(Mimicing her mother) Aphey would you get down here, Ugh I hate that nickname.

Laney was at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot as Aphrodite slowly got to the last step and was lifted from it.

Laney: Those boys don't know what their saying, you aren't a freak in my eyes.

When Aphrodite looked into her burned hand she saw white skin again and decided to try another expieriment.

Aphrodite: Mommy can I cut my own fishsticks?

Laney(Handing Aphrodite a knife) Just be careful with it sweetie, knives are very dangerous to little girls.

Aphrodite placed her pinkie finger on her plate as the phone rang.

Laney: All right Aphey eat up, mommy's going to get the phone.

As soon as Laney's back was turned Aphrodite slammed the blade on her pinkie as blood squirted everywhere and her pinkie fell to the floor.

Laney(Looking over at Aphrodite shocked) Ohhh my God mom I have to call you back Aphrodite's bleeding everywhere.

Aphrodite(Holding her hand) It's cool mommy watch my pinkie will grow back.

As soon as she said it Aphrodite's nerve endings blended together to make a new finger.

Aphrodite(Flexing her fingers) Awesome mommy, I can cut myself and not get hurt.

Laney(Grabbing a dishtowel) Aphey sweetie never scare mommy like that again, you made me believe you really cut yourself.

Aphrodite(Picking up her other pinkie) Look I did cut myself, but my finger grew back.

Laney: Aphey sweetie what were you thinking, do you want to die?

Aphrodite: Relax mommy it grew back didn't it?

Laney: How did it grow back?, I mean how could it?

Aphrodite(Shrugging her shoulders) I'm going to take another try at bike riding like a big girl.

Laney: Just keep away from that spoke on your bike young lady.

Aphrodite: All right mommy.

We're brought back to Violet's office where oddly enough Aphrodite is smiling.

Aphrodite: You should have seen her face, she was freaked to the extreme when she saw that I cut my pinkie finger.

Violet: When you burned your hand, exactly how long did it take to get to a normal temperature again?

Aphrodite: A matter of seconds, I didn't think it'd go away that quick.

Violet: And what made you try cutting your pinkie that day?

Aphrodite: Pure adrenaline, and I wanted to see if getting burned and getting cut had the same consequence and they did.

Violet(Taking out a slice of pizza) These boys that were picking on you, were they neighborhood bullies?

Aphrodite: Yea most of them, some just tagged along to get a look at me, I was crushing on one of the onlookers.

Violet: When did they stop coming around?

Aphrodite: When I started dressing like a girl and not a tomboy.

Violet: What made that come about?

Aphrodite: Laney the super mother did, she hated the way I was dressing, so she dragged me to the mall to get some skirts and dresses.

Violet: The last day before you came here, can we talk about that.

Aphrodite: If we must, my brother and sister were doing their homework when I got home from the bus stop.

We're brought back to Aphrodite's mind's eye where a door slammed and she stormed in drenched.

Aphrodite(Clenching her teeth) Jules- where- is- our- darling- mother?

Aphrodite's little sister pointed to the kitchen as Aphrodite stomped that way.

Laney(On the phone) Mom I just can't take everything and leave her there on a whim, this isn't a vacation for her.

Aphrodite(Grabbing the phone) She'll call you back, she has other problems to deal with at the moment.

Aphrodite slammed the phone on the charger as Laney looked at her dripping wet daughter.

Aphrodite(Mimicing her mother's voice) Sure I'll pick you up from school today honey, I don't want you walking home in the rain, sound familliar?

Laney(Throwing her hands on her forehead) Your school, you know when I picked Julie and Nick up I knew I was forgetting someone.

Aphrodite(Grabbing a paper) Violet Parrs House For Orphaned Supers, what the hell is this?

Laney: I will not tolerate that language in this house young lady, and it's a home I'm sending you to.

Aphrodite(Fuming) A- home- what am I the elderly?

Laney: Aphey this orphanage will place you in a better enviorment then your in now.

Aphrodite(Throwing a glass on the floor) I- told- you- to- quit- calling- me- that!!!!!!!

Laney: All right Aphrodite just calm down, your going to scare your brother and sister.

Aphrodite(Throwing her wet clothes at Laney) Oh puhlease your more afraid of me than they are.

Laney: Get packed you'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I don't want to do the two minute shuffle.

Aphrodite: Maybe this Violet will remember not to leave me waiting for her in the pouring rain.

Laney: I'm going to dry these clothes, can you handle dinner or do I have to cook too.

Aphrodite: Your going to cook too, because your the mother and I'm the daughter, the mother cooks and the daughter does her schoolwork.

Laney(Throwing a report card at her) I'm really glad you talked me into letting you do cheerleading, it's the only class your passing daughter.

Aphrodite: Well you know when you have a power you can't explain it kind of get's in the way of your schoolwork.

Laney: Fine I'll order out, that way it's win win.

Aphrodite: Yea Tofu squares and salad is making my mouth water

Aphrodite stomed up the stairs only wanting a hot shower as she locked the bathroom door.

Aphrodite: Looks like I'm getting out of this madhouse for good.

Aphrodite found a shard of glass laying on the side of the sink as she turned it over in her fingers.

Aphrodite(Weeping) The only time she cares is when I hurt myself.

Aphrodite brough the shard of glass across her arm as blood gushed onto the tile floor and she slumped into the tub weak.

A[hrodite: She doesn't understand how much I love her, and she treats me like an orphan who doesn't need love from her.

When we're brought back to Violet and Aphrodite tears are streaming down her cheeks.

Aphrodite(Crying) I started it because I thought it was cool, now I just want her to feel bad for me, even for a second.

Violet(Handing her some tissues) You mentioned being treated like an orphan, who do you think your family is?

Aphrodite(Sniffling) I'm not sure, it was just something I was turning over in my mind that day

Violet: Do super powers run in your family?

Aphrodite(Shaking her head) No my mom's so intent on hiding them I wouldn't know.

Violet: And your dad?

Aphrodite(Chewing on some crust) Never met him, he was stupid and decided to go and get himself blown up.

Violet: I'm so sorry, how did it happen?

Aphrodite: He was trying to take a baby and the mother was a super, his cape got caught in a jet motor and **Boooooommmmm** no more dad.

Violet: Is your mom's name Mirage?

Aphrodite: No it's Laney, but we do get Mirage's mail from time to time.

Violet: Is she ever gone for long ammounts of time?

Aphrodite(Nodding) She calls that her I need to get away from my children time.

Violet: What if I told you your mom was training to be a super villian?

Aphrodite: I'l laugh in your face, what would my mom want with being a super villian?

Violet: The mother who saved her kid, it was my mother, and that kid was my infant brother Jack Jack, we beat your dad so now she holds a grudge.

Aphrodite: I hope you can make one of those blue force thingies around the orphanage.

Violet: It's a force field and I'm sure I can handle it with another force fielder helping.

Aphrodite: And how are you going to teach the munchkin to use her powers?

Violet: The same way I learned with lots of practice, she'll have it too, all of you will.

Aphrodite: I'll make you a deal, if you promise nothing bad can happen to me here, then I'll stop the suicide attempts.

Violet(Holding out her hand) It's a deal, now go get some sleep, it looks like you could use it.

What happens when Matthew sneaks out read part 4 Dire Consequences and reply to part 3


	4. Dire Consequences

At 10:00 Violet was doing her final rounds as Helen walked up the hall with her.

Helen: Vie you could use some help, I think Jack Jack and Dash should be here too.

Violet: I won't be able to pay them, and you know Dash there has to be something in it for him.

Helen: All right then Jack Jack and I will help, Jack Jack is still in the stages of finding his powers.

Violet: Mom I have something to tell you.

Helen: What is it?

Violet: These kids are in danger, there's a new villian out there named Mirage, she stopped going by that name after we killed her husband.

Helen: Vie you have a responsibility to these kids, their all supers and they can help you if they learn their powers.

Violet(Stopping at Billy's room) Lights out Billy.

Billy was already curled up under his covers sleeping his blue hair hanging in his eyes as Violet shut the light off.

Helen: So how do you know Mirage is after these kids?

Violet: Her daughter is Aphrodite Anderson, the indestructable Aphrodite Anderson.

Helen: Vie are you sure you want to do this?

Violet: These kids have nothing else to go back to mom, they have nowhere else to turn.

Helen: And your sure you want to be the person they turn to?

Violet: Yes I've thought long and hard about it and I don't want these kids in any more danger.

Helen: But danger could be knocking at your front door any time now.

Violet: Tomorrow I'm going to teach them to let their powers out, if you and Jack Jack are here then great, if not then I hope to see you at lunch.

Helen: We'll be here in the morning, and little miss Elastic band is mine.

Violet: I was hoping you'd say that, because you understand her powers more than I do.

Violet stopped at Aphrodite's door to find darkness and her out like a light.

Helen: At least we know that one of them knows how to use their powers, now we just have to stop the suicide attempts.

Violet: Done and done, I gave her my word that she was safe here, and she gave me her word that she wouldn't hurt herself anymore.

Wendy's room was next as she clutched a stuffed puppy dog snoring lightly disappearing and reappearing in her bed.

Violet(Whispering) At least I can understand somebody's powers here.

Helen(Whispering) She seems so sweet.

Violet closed Wendy's door and continued to walk down the hall as Helen was at her heels.

Helen: Out of all the kids I've had Vie, your the one who surprises me the most, I mean you have the biggest heart out of anyone I've met.

Violet stopped at Mark's room next as he quickly shut his eyes hearing his door open.

Violet: So far so good, I thought the older ones would argue about having to go to bed at ten o clock.

When Mark's door closed he waited for the click and then ran to his window with a rope made of sheets hanging out of it.

Mark: This Violet must be crazy if she thinks I'm going to bed at ten o clock, I'm 13 years old not three.

Mark slowly descended down the wall of the orphanage and ran across the lawn hoping not to get caught.

Violet: I just think these kids have potential, they can do amazing things if we let them.

Helen: I agree Vie, and with you helping them it's going to be easier to find their powers.

Violet stopped at Matthews room where he was a blanket literally and snoring softly.

Violet(Closing his door) How does he do that, I mean he can become anything.

Helen: Well he's a Super, there's no telling what other powers he can have.

Violet: I just have this bad feeling that somebody's missing, I mean I'm like a mother to these kids and it feels like I'm missing one.

Helen: I used to get that feeling all the time with Dash, Jack Jack, and you.

Violet stopped at Lisa's room where she was stretched across the bed, her body like a straight line and he arms hanging off the bed.

Violet(Whispering) How does it feel to stretch your body mom?

Helen(Closing the door) Kind of funny most of the time, I mean how would you feel if you could stretch your body?

Mark got to a video arcade at the center of town as he smiled up a the lights of the sign.

Mark: Hello sanctuary, this is better than having to deal with the Super shrimps back at Violet's.

Mark opened the doors as buzzers, bells, and cartoon violence greeted him.

Mark(Smiling) This is soooooooo awesome.

The manager of the arcade walked up when he saw Mark come in.

Manager: Hey there squirt, where's your mommy and daddy?

Mark: I'm not sure, maybe their back home in Colorado, but again I can't be sure.

Manager: I know who you are, I have posters of all your friends behind my desk, and without an adult you can't be here.

Mark: Look old man we can do this the easy way or the hard way.

Manager(Grabbing a phone) Looks like the hard way huh?

Mark pushed the manager behind his desk and took off as the manager knew who to call first.

Violet: I just can't shake this feeling, it's driving me nuts.

Violets cell rang as she looked at the number and saw it was unknown.

Violet: Uhhhhh hello?

Manager: Mrs. Parr this is Mr. Cristensen the owner of the arcade at the center of town, one of your supers were here.

Violet(Panicing) I knew I was missing someone, and what do you mean were there?

Mr. Cristensen: I mean were here, meaning not here anymore.

Violet: All right I need a desription, and which way they ran.

Mr. Cristensen: Blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty strong for a little kid.

Violet(Grumbling) Mark I'll kill him, which way did he run Mr. Cristensen?

Mr. Cristensen: Out the emergancy exit, there's a pizza parlor next to us, I'd try there first.

Violet: Thanks for your call Mr. Cristensen, I'll be sure to punish him when I catch him.

Violet slammed her phone shut as she looked at Helen.

Violet: I told you I was missing one, Mr. strong man is out there somewhere having the time of his life, but it's about to be cut short.

Helen: I have the van, it'd be easier to find him that way.

Billy shuffled from his room rubbing his eyes against the light as Violet looked at him.

Billy(Grogily) I hate to be a tattle tale, but Mark's out and he's not at the pizza parlor, he's at a party.

Violet(Kneeling in front of Billy) Sweetie how do you know this?

Billy handed Violet a flier for a party as she crumpled it up, and lifted Billy onto her shoulders.

Violet: How about we take a drive to pick him up, we can get ice cream on the way back.

Billy: I really don't think Mark deserves Ice cream after sneaking out.

Violet: He doesn't but you do, and you can eat it in front of him, just like he makes fun of you, now you can do it to him.

Billy's arms grew black veins as Violet noticed this, and became shocked.

Billy: No worries it happens when I don't use my powers for awhile, it'll go away.

Helen: If we're going to catch him we better hurry.

Billy: The parties all night Grandma, I'm sure he's not going anywhere he doesn't even know I have the flier.

Violet: Away we go, mom I hate to do this but could you maybe stay here with the kids?, they need adult supervision.

Helen: Sure just hurry I have to get home soon.

Violet ran out the front door and jumped into Helen's van as she buckled Billy in the backseat and sped to the adress the flier gave her.

Billy: We're reaching 100 MPH mommy, are you looking to get pulled over?

Violet: That's where my invisibility comes in, they won't know I'm driving.

The house wasn't far from the orphanage as smoke was coming from the windows and kids were making out on the front lawn.

Violet(Looking down at Billy) Are you ready for this sweetie?

Billy(Flexing his finger's) Let's do it mommy, he is so going to wish he never snuck out.

Violet: And he won't be sneaking out again, not on my watch.

Billy and Violet stepped out of the van and up the lawn as the making out showed no signs of stopping, as a police car drove up.

Billy: Guess my powers won't be getting used right now.

Violet: Not in front of the police, when we get back you can unleash on him.

Violet knocked on the door as a police officer followed her up the steps.

Oficer: I take it your here to pick up one of the rowdy teens?

Violet: Yea, and I take it your here to break the party up?

A teenaged girl opened the door as she saw adult and went to close it but Violet's foot stopped the door.

Officer(Walking in) Freeze little lady, this souire is being crashed.

Violet: And I'm looking for Mark Sanders, is he here?

Girl: Yea follow me, who's the cute munchkin?

Billy: I'm four and three quarters, and the names Billy.

The girl led Violet to Mark who was making out with a girl and Billy knew how to break it up.

Billy(Quickly zapping the girl's earing) That should cause some damage.

Girl #2(Rubbing her ear) Ouch Mark I said no biting.

Mark: I never bit you, my lips have been on yours the whole time.

Girl #2(Throwing a cup os soda at him) Creepazoid, I don't know what I see in you.

Mark: Lincoln wait we can talk about this.

Violet(Grabbing him) Send her an e mail, do you know how much trouble your in?

Mark: What's Billy doing out?

Billy: Looking for you, but I got permission to leave and you didn't.

Kids ran this way and that as the police officer was taking names.

Violet: Am I allowed to take him officer?, or would you like his name too?

Officer: Take him, whatever your going to do to him is far worse than what I can do.

When they were out of seeing distance Violet grabbed Mark's arms and pushed him into the front seat.

Violet: I am so agravated with you right now, do you know what could have happened.

Mark: Chill out I was just looking for some fun.

Billy: Well I hope you found it because your not going anywhere for a long time.

Mark: Shut up Sparky, I bet you ratted me out didn't you?

Billy: I didn't rat you out, if I didn't say anything Violet was sure to notice the sheet rope hanging from your window.

Mark: Why are you such a goodie goodie Sparky?, I bet if you had fun in your life you'd be more fun to be around.

Violet: He's about to have fun, tomorrow we're going to the mall and he can get whatever he wants.

Billy(Brightening) Whatever I want?

Violet: Whatever your little heart desires.

Billy: Can I get candy?

Violet: As much as you can handle.

Billy: And a TV and Xbox 360.

Violet: It's your day.

Billy: And more clays, paints, markers, and paper?

Mark: This is so not fair, he doesn't deserve this attention.

Violet: Yes he does because ever since he got here peopel were pushing him around except for me, now he's going to get what he wants.

Billy: And the forst thing I'm getting is Ice Cream.

Violet: That's right, were almost there.

Mark: Can we get some chicken fingers too?

Violet: We can't but Billy and I can.

Mark: All because I snuck out?

Violet: Wow you catch on quick.

Mark: I didn't know TV's were allowed in the orphanage.

Violet: Sure they are, I mean what did you expect to do all day learn?

Billy: I want an ice cream sundae with chicken fingers mom.

Mark: Why are you playing favorites mother dear?

Violet: I'm not, pardon me for not giving attention to you bad behavior.

When they get back to the orphanage Billy has hot fudge all over his face as Mark smiled.

Mark: Now all the kids are going to know he had ice cream, the proof is in the pudding in his case the hot fudge.

Violet: There will hopefuflly be no kids up when we get in there, my mom's babysitting.

Mark(Glaring at Billy) Teachers pet, that's what you are a teacher's pet.

Billy: Well if ice cream and chicken fingers are my pet food then sign me up.

Violet(Picking him up) Let's get you to bed, I have some things to work out with Mark.

Mark: You can't punish me, I'm legally not your son.

Violet: You are as long as you live here, and for rule breaking your grounded for the weekend.

Mark: Goodnight Sparky, I hope you die a slow painful death in your sleep.

Billy: I won't be here when you wake up tomorrow, I'm going to the mall.

Helen: Good your back, their sleeping like little Angels.

Violet(Leading Mark inside and glaring at him) Most of them anyway.

Billy shuffled off to his room as Violet led Mark to her office.

Violet: Sit I'll be right with you.

Mark: You can't tell me what to do, I'm not a dog.

Violet(Glaring at him and pointing) I said to sit, you should be lucky that you aren't sent straight to bed.

Mark pulled a chair up to the table and Violet gave him a notebook.

Violet: For documentation, it'll help you understand your powers more.

Mark took the journal and opened it as Violet took hers out and made Mark's name on an empty page.

Mark: What are we supposed to be doing?

Violet: I'll ask you questions and you'll answer them, any other questions?

Mark: In that case ask away, I'll answer whatever you want to know.

Violet: When did you discover that you could use super strength.

Mark: I was three and my mom was cleaning, she threw her back out and I lifted the couch for her.

We're brought to Mark's mind's eye where his mother is vaccuming and we see him smiling at cartoons on the TV.

Mark: Look mommy it's Elmo, he's silly.

Mark's mom(Holding her back) Ughhhhhh I can't lift the couch to vaccum under it, I guess I'll have to wait for your father to get home.

Mark: No mommy I can do it for you, I love to help.

Mark's mom: No Mark you'll hurt yourself, just wait for daddy to get home.

Mark(Lifting the couch) Taduhhhhhhh Mark Sanders super strong man to the rescue.

Mark's mom(Shocked) Mark you picked the couch up one handed, how did you do that?

Mark: I guess I'm just strong now hurry up and vaccum under it.

Mark's whole body became a mass of muscles as his mom quickly vaccumed under it and he put it down.

Mark: I wonder what else I can pick up.

Mark's mom: I wouldn't try anything for now sweetie, I don't want you hurting yourself.

Mark: It didn't hurt me to lift the couch.

Mark's mom: Just sit down and watch Elmo, I'll go make us some lunch.

Mark stared at the TV as we're brought back to Violet's office where she was making notes.

Mark: My mom was surpirsed I could lift the couch with one hand and to tell you the truth so was I.

Violet: And when did you start lifting other things?

Mark: Like?

Violet: Like kids for their lunch money, and other heavier things.

Mark: Junior high, I was stared at all the time so I decided to be a bully and the stares stopped.

Violet: When did you meet Billy?, he's younger than you.

Mark: I met him when he moved across the street with his family, my friends saw him as a freak and so did I.

Violet: And you think your any better than him?

Mark: I don't parade around shooting lightning from my fingertips do I?

Violet: And he doesn't run around hitting Managers to video arcades either.

Mark: He would have if he had the guts to sneak out with me, but again he wouldn't have gotten in trouble like I did.

Violet: What makes you say that?

Mark: He's the son of the founder of this fine establishment, you couldn't punish him if you tried.

Violet: As soon as he does something wrong I'll punish him.

Mark: Shocking me isn't enough these days?

Violet: You had that coming and you know it.

Mark: He's easy to pick on, I mean he's so small he could fit under the crack in the floorboards.

Violet: He's just trying to find his place in this orphanage like everybody else.

Mark: But he isn't like everybody else, he's adopted meaning he has a family.

Violet: So do the rest of you, you were sent here to learn how to use your powers wisely.

Mark: Zapping people isn't wise in my opinon.

Violet: Neither is tempting them to do it but that's my opinon.

Mark: Why do you care so much about us?, we're a bunch of freaks walking the streets and living in normal homes.

Violet: Because I was once a freak, but the normal home part never came.

Mark: You still are a freak, anybody with powers these days is a freak.

Violet: You've been watching too much of the news, we're the same as other people.

Mark: Yea if other people made force fields, turned invisible, and could lift one hundred times their weight.

Violet: We all have something we wish to change about ourselves, me I wish I could look prettier but this long black hair get's in the way.

Mark: There's a million and one things I'd like to change about myself and they all involve getting rid of these powers.

Violet: Your powers are a gift you should embrace them

Mark(Yawning) Whatev I'm out, you can explain my punishment tomorrow.

Violet: Mopping duty is your punishment.

Mark: Mopping and me don't mix.

Violet: They do now, I want to see my face in the hall tomorrow.

Mark: I'm starting to hate it here.

Violet: Follow the rules and there will be no punishments to dish out.

What happens when we see Mirage for the first time without her alter ego read part 5 Mirage's Evil Plan and reply to part 4


	5. Mirage's Evil Plan

On Nomanisead Island we see Mirage in her true form as her two kids are in cages sniffling.

Mirage: Snooping around mommy's private business wasn't very smart was it?

Julie(Sniffling) Why would you want to hurt Aphrodite? she's your daughter and our sister.

Mirage(Walking up to Julie's cage angry) Never use her name in my pressence again, this Violet Parr helped destroy your father.

Nick: I don't care what she did, what does she have to do with us?

Mirage(Producing two suits) Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.

Julie(Shrinking to the back of her cage) Hard way?, mommy what are you going to do to us?

Mirage: I'm going to train you in a war that mommy's going to start with Mrs. Parr and her super pipsqueaks.

Nick: Great one big super villianed family.

Julie: Why doesn't Aphrodite get to be super villianed too?

Mirage: Because she's weaker than us, I can train you two to play to her weakness's.

Nick: What if we refuse to do it?

Mirage: Then I'll keep you two locked up like bad animals for a very long time.

Julie: What about your love for us?, don't you love us anymore?

Mirage: Of course I do sweetie, it's Aphrodite who didn't get any love.

Nick: I wouldn't be surprised if she puts up a fight.

Mirage(Throwing him and Julie utility belts) Neither would I, which is why we need to strike first.

Nick: She's indestructable mom, we can strike first, second, or dead last we are never going to win.

Mirage: I made an antidote for that, she's going to wish she was still super when we're finished with her.

Julie(Shaking her head) I'll never hurt Aphrodite, she's my big sister and was more of a mother to me than you were.

Mirage(Turning a key in Julie's lock) Well Jules looks like your going to be here for awhile, what about you Nick are you going noble too

Nick: Give me the stupid suit mom.

Mirage: I knew you'd see thing's my way Nicky, now when I open your cage no running off because our training will begin.

Julie(Shaking her cage) Let me out of here Mirage.

Mirage: It's mommy to you young lady and I'm not risking this getting out.

Julie(Sniffling) What getting out mommy?

Mirage: Don't play dumb with me Jules, the minute I let you out your going to leak my plan to Aphrodite or to Mrs. Parr.

Julie: I'll still tell them, there are ways of communication you know.

Mirage: The only thing you have is your utility belt, and good luck finding means of communication there.

Julie angrily folded her arms across her chest and stuck her tongue out at Mirage.

Mirage: You've just lost your eating and drinking privilages young lady.

Julie: You mean I have to earn the right to eat and drink?

Mirage: That's right and until you straighten up I'm not going to let you do much of anything.

Julie started to cry as Mirage smiled and walked over to her chemicals.

Mirage(Smiling evily) One antidote coming up, and for you Mrs. Parr I have special plans for you.

Meanwhile at the mall Billy and Violet are getting him candy, clothes, toys, and video games.

Billy(Mouthfull of gummi bears) What kind of clothes are we looking for?

Violet: The kind that scream I'm Billy Parr hear me roar, so go on and pick some things out.

Billy: What's our money limit on clothes?

Violet(Kissing his forhead) We don't have one because I have a special credit card with no limit and no billing.

Billy: Isn't that like stealing mommy?

Violet: No because we're paying for it in our own way.

Billy: I guess I could get used to this.

Violet: So go on and find your inner Billy Parr, ask him what your new wardrobe should be.

Billy: I guess I could do that, I'm going to browse for awhile.

Violet(Laughing) You do that sweetie and I'll be here to see how handsome you look.

Billy flipped through jeans until he found some with holes cut on the kneecaps, and on the back pockets.

Billy: I'll take some of these, now to find some shirts to go with them.

Billy was shown a new world of pullover's button ups, sleeveless tees, and sweatshirts as Violet was happy to see him happy.

Billy tried on the clothes he picked as Violet was starting to see more of her in him.

Violet: All right Billy now let's get you some toys and video games then we'll go back and you can work more on your powers.

Billy: Mommy your a girl right?

Violet: Yea last time I checked I was.

Billy: Well I know I'm a little young but I want to know what girls like.

Violet: Well that depends on the girl Billy, we all have different tastes.

Billy: What about Lisa what do you think she likes?

Violet: Well I think the bad boy clothes you picked out could atrract her, also I see her as kind of the stubborn type so I'm thinking love and lots of it.

Billy: What if you've never been loved until a couple of days ago?

Violet: Then you two should have a lot to talk about, I mean if your thinking of dating her I think good friends should come first.

Billy: Good friends right, do good friends give pressents to other friends?

Violet: I'm thinking a sketch of her would do good, and with you being so artsy I think it could work.

After the mall Billy went to work on unpacking all of his gifts and his pressent for Lisa as Mark walked up with a smug look on his face.

Billy: I'm kind of busy Mark so make what you want quick and painless if you don't mind.

Mark: What are you doodling Sparky?, a picture of one of your imagianary friends?

Billy: No I'm making a self portrait of Lisa the elastic girl, now do you mind leaving me alone?

Mark: The elastic girl huh?, you have a thing for her don't you?

Billy: So what if I did?, what's that to you?

Mark: I could make things easier for you and her to meet, or I could make them harder your choice.

Violet: I believe he has what it takes to wow her with his new clothes, and why am I not seeing my face in this hallway?

Mark(Shrugging) Because it's not a mirror.

Violet: It looks like somebody didn't mop, now get to it and stop harassing Billy.

Mark: Fine but when I'm done here I'll just harass him some more it's what I'm good at.

Violet: Get to those halls mop boy, if you keep hurting Billy I'll think of other things for you to do.

Lisa was seen slinking across the hall as she stopped at Billy's room.

Lisa: This is a nice room, what's the boy's name?

Billy(Throwing more paint into his picture) Billy Parr pleased to meet you.

Lisa: Lisa Simms and the pleasures all mine.

Billy: Thanks and I'm pleased to meet you.

Lisa(Looking at Billy's walls) Cool drawings did you do them?

Billy(Turning around to face her) Yea pretty cool huh?

Lisa: I wish I had a talent like this, the only thing I can do is stretch and write.

Billy: Well we all have our talents, mine is drawing and etching, plus the electricity thing, yours is writing, reading I'm sure, and stretching.

Lisa: Is that your latest masterpiece?

Billy: Yea and I think your going to love it when it's finished.

Lisa: Is there an ispration to this piece?

Billy(Nodding) Yea and you'll be surpised to find out who it is.

Lisa(Sitting on Billy's bed) So what do you do when your not creating art or chaos?

Billy: I play video games and I basically act like every other 4 and a half year old.

Lisa: you sound too cool to be four and a half, I'm five and I basically read and write all the time.

Billy(Handing Lisa the picture) And veoula finished, take a look at it.

Lisa unfolded the picture and her hands flew over her mouth in surprise when she saw that it was her in the picture.

Billy: Welllllll do you like it or what?

Lisa nodded and hugged Billy as he hugged her back and Violet knew that Billy had another person to back him up when Mark came a knocking.

What happens when Billy and Lisa become closer read part 6 A One Woman Army and reply to part 5

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	6. One woman Army Billy's Second Nightmare

Lisa was seeing more of Billy as the days grew on and she even hung the picture he made for her on the door of her room.

Lisa: So when did you discover that you could paint?

Billy: Pre school finger painting, my teacher saw a artist at work when the class was making pictures of their homes, I made one of a full bodied puppy.

Lisa: I started writing in first grade when I learned what the letters meant and how to make sentences.

Billy: So when did you see that you had a special ability?

Lisa(Smiling) I was four and playing hide and go seek with my mom, I stretched across the shower pole and never got found.

Billy: Sounds cool Lise, have you ever used your powers to get even with bullies?

Lisa: Never had them, I'm naturally tough so bullies run when they see me.

Billy: I wish they ran when they saw me, I'm a bully magnet to older kids.

Lisa: But it's better now right?, I mean your not picked in here are you?

Billy(Glumly) I'm afraid so, a boy named Mark Sanders picks on me constantly even after I started a lighning storm and sent him to the hospital.

Lisa: Come on Bill, let's go see this so called bully of yours, he's going to wish he never met you or me.

Billy(Shuffling his feet) I don't know he's a pretty strong boy.

Lisa: And this girl is flexible, he can't hurt an elastic band but I can sure put a whooping on him.

Billy led Lisa to the hall and to Mark's room where Violet was doing her rounds.

Violet: Billy check, Aphrodite check, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy where are you sweetie?

A gigiling came from the snack table as a brownie, a chocolate chip cookie, and a bag of Dorito's floated in the air as Violet smiled.

Violet: Ohhhhhhh yes the good old days, I used to do that all the time at her age.

Violet checked off Wendy's name off the list as Billy showed Lisa to Mark's room.

Lisa: Hey strongman I heard you like to pick on ppor defenseless boys.

Mark: Yea so what if I do?, I mean what's Sparky going to do electricute himself?

Violet(Walking up to Kendra) Let's try a little expieriment Kendra, I want you to run as fast as you can when I make a force field around you.

Kendra(Shrugging) Hey what else have I got to do today Mrs. Parr?, I'm so in if your ready.

Violet closed her eyes and in a matter of seconds she made a force field around Kendra as she ran and the Incrediball was back in action.

Violet: make your first left here, if he wants to pick on Billy I think we should teach him a lesson.

Kendra ran up to Mark's door As Violet kept her force field strong.

Lisa: I'm giving you two choices tough guy, A you leave Billy alone and be on your merry old way.

Mark: And B?

Lisa: B you continue to pick on him and learn what a girl this fexible can do.

Mark(Laughing) And what are you two supposed to be a beach ball?

Lisa: Answer my question you big bully.

Mark: I think I'm going to continue picking on Sparky, I mean it's the brightest part of my day.

Lisa stretched her thin body across Mark until her midsection was across his lips.

Lisa: Ohhhhhhhhhhh wrong answer buddy, you don't know who your screwing with.

Billy: Awesome I have somebody to protect me kind of like a bodyguard.

Lisa: I'll tell you one more time nicely until I get angry, leave Billy alone I mean what has he ever done to you?

Mark shook his head no and mumbled an answer as Lisa stretched her body straight as a stick and stared at Mark.

Lisa: You have no idea the whooping I can put on you, and if not me maybe Violet and Kendra would like to give it a try.

Violet: And we would seeing that your hurting a defenseless boy.

Mark mumbled again as what people took as the wind pulled the sheets out from under him and he landed hard on the floor.

Wendy(Becoming visible) The great thing about my powers is that you never know when or where I'm striking next.

Lisa: Now let's talk about the reason you think Billy is your personal bully toy.

Mark: Because he's weaker than weak, and that is bully bait if I've ever seen it.

Kendra heard enough as she ran at Mark and Violet's force field bounced him out of the room and the others followed.

Lisa(Stretching her arm around Mark's neck) All right let's see how you like being bullied, Billy do whatever you want to him he's all yours.

Mark(Gasping) Can't- breathe- loosen- grip- I- beg- of- you.

Lisa: Not so much fun when your on the other end of the bully stick is it?

Billy walked up to Mark and all of his panned up agression was burning inside of him as he slowly floated above everybody his body becoming bright blue.

Lisa: I think I'm going to let you go now, because whatever he has cooked up is bound to put a hurtin on you.

Everybody including Lisa took cover as Mark gasped for air falling to the floor.

Billy: I'm tired of being picked on by you Mark, now get what's coming to you.

Billy spread his arms out as a big bolt of lightning flew at Mark and Billy colided hitting the floor hard and Mark's clothes were ripped and he shook.

Violet(Breaking the forcefield) Oh my God Billy sweetie are you all right, can you hear me?

Billy moaned and he became lifeless as Violet rushed him to the nurses office and Mark ran after her.

Mark: Not that you care but I'm fine, in fact I'm tip top shape thanks for asking.

Violet(Rounding on him) If you didn't test him every single day maybe he'd still be conscious.

Nurse: Dear Lord Mrs. Parr what happened to this little boy?

Violet: I was hoping you could tell me nurse, I mean one second he's floating and the next he falls unconscious.

Lisa(Weeping) Please let him be all right, he's all I've got in this world.

Nurse(Shining a light in his eyes) He'll be fine, the force of his powers must have shocked him, he has to stay here for the night I'm afraid.

Violet: Whatever it takes to make my little boy feel better, How long do you think he'll need?

Nurse: A good couple days of rest tops, so if he does come around make sure he stays in his room and rests.

Lisa(Kissing him) Come on Bill wake up, you can take harder hits than that I know you can.

Billy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Lisa as a thin smile came over his face.

Billy(Weak) You gave me my first kiss, and I'll never forget it.

Lisa(Blushing) Yea well if you weren't inches from death I wouldn't have done it.

Billy(Slowly sitting up) I feel weird, kind of wobbly and rubbery.

Lisa: Join the club I feel that way 24/7.

Violet(Hugging him) I thought I'd never see you again, where did you learn to do that?

Aphrodite: I thought he was the lightning man, you know like Storm from X men.

Violet: He's never made anything that big happen before, at least I don't think he has.

Billy(Shaking his head) Not like that, it was like I couldn't control my emotions and then Boooooooommmmmm I let go of them.

Violet: We're going to need Boooooooooommmmmmmmmmm soon enough Billy, we have a villian that's looking for us.

Mark: Again I'm fine everybody thanks for asking.

Nurse: I would still like to examine you, now hop up on the table and quit your bellyaching.

Nurse(Shaking her head) I don't like the looks of these cuts, their pretty deep and you'll need to treat them today.

Billy(Staring at Marks huge cuts) Wowwwwwwwwww I did that?

Violet: You see Billy you can fight back, whatever you did today is what you have to learn to do on a regualr basis.

Billy(Looking at Aphrodite) Do you really think I'm like Storm from X men?, she's kind of like my idol.

Aphrodite: Sure I mean she makes lightning come and so do you right?

Billy: I doubt she ever fainted after it, I mean she's stronger than I am at this stuff.

Aphrodite: She's also a comic book, cartoon, and movie character, there's no real Storm out there, but there is a Billy Parr.

Billy: I wonder if I'm able to do that all the time?, you know become turbo charged and whatnot.

Aphrodite: I wouldn't try that again kid, for today anyways I mean you just fainted and are on bedrest.

Violet: That's right and that's why we got you a Tv for such an occasion, your not to move from that bed for two days at least young man.

Billy(Smiling) Your starting to sound more like a mother.

Violet(Tucking him into bed) Well I should after all I am one, now you relax and watch Tv, play video games, just don't practice your powers.

Billy's door closed as he slowly drifted off and he was in his dreamworld with total darkness surrounding him.

Syndrome's Voice: it's been awhile kid, why don't we talk about your powers shall we?

Billy: What do you want with me, It's not like I made you fly into a jet engine did I?

Syndrome stepped out of the drakness and we see he hasn't changed a bit, he still has orange hair and the villian suit.

Syndrome: You didn't kill me but the woman that's taking care of you, her parents killed me and now I need you to bring me back.

Billy: Then you must have done something really bad, becuase then why would they kill you?

Syndrome: Because their the bad people in this world Billy, their trying to hide the fact that your super friends are really super.

Billy: No their not Mrs. Parr is helping us, why do you think she let's us use our powers.

Syndrome: For the simple reason anyone is allowed to use their powers, she can't help but let you use them.

Billy(Throwing a newspaper at Syndrome) Sure she can word on the street is she's learned how to control super powers.

Syndrome(Smiling) It says here that she has to test it, now who do you think's going to be her gunea pig for that?

Billy: I will of course, I mean I'm her son now and I'll do anything to remain her son.

Syndrome: If you don't bring me back the villian Mrs. Parr talks about, which happens to be my wife will find a way to bring me back.

Billy(Turning his back on Syndrome) Then why don't you haunt her dreams instead of mine?

Syndrome: She's too old to believe in dreams, your just the right age so I'll ask again bring me back or suffer.

Billy(Staring into Syndormes cold angry eyes) No I don't trust you, and people I don't trust are usually mean, evil, or just plain bad.

Syndrome(Grabbing Billy's arms) If you bring me back you'll be hailed by everyone as the boy who brought back a hero.

Billy: Or I could be the boy who brought back a villian, are you going to be able to deal with that?

Syndrome: Honestly yes I'll be able to totally deal with that.

Billy(Walking off) Well I can't Mr. Syndrome, there's a reason why Mrs. Parr never looked for you and I'm the method to her madness.

Syndrome: Or you could be her trophy son, if what she created is true and she can control the powers then you'll be her trophy.

Billy: In your words I'll totally be able to deal with that.

Syndrome(Grabbing Billy's shirt) Listen you snot nosed little puke, I want to come back and your going to help me got it?

Billy: Not all of it, the helping you come back part is still kind of fuzzy to me.

Syndrome: If you don't help me then when I do come back you'll be the first person to know.

Billy let out a lightning storm as Syndrome was thrown back into the darkness and Billy screamed as he saw Syndromes suit on him.

Violet(Talking on her cell) You should have seen him mom, he was great and I think we stand a chance against Mirage now.

Lisa slinked as fast as she could down the hall to Billy's room as Kendra booked it and Violet ran to catch up.

Billy(Screaming) Noooooooooooo I won't help you, I'm not bad and I never will be, just leave me alone pppllleeeaaassseeee leave me alone.

Violet(Grabbing her keys) The doors locked girls, I thought he was safer this way from Mark.

Mark: What is the shrimp screaming about now?

When Billy's door opened we see the blue streak back in his hair as he sits straight up dripping from head to toe in cold sweat.

Billy(Mumbling) He can't come back, I won't help him and he needs me to bring him back somehow.

Violet(Slowly walking up to Billy) Billy sweetie what happened?, who's trying to get you to bring who back?

Billy(Looking into Violet's eyes) Syndrome he's in my dreams, and he wants me to help him get back into the real world.

Lisa: Syndrome who's that?

Violet: An old enemy of me and my family, and Billy you can't bring him back, my family and I watched him burn a long time ago.

Billy: Mom did you ever find a way to control your powers, because in the paper I read it says you may have found a cure.

Violet: Well I have found a cure but why would you want it?

Billy(Holding his head) I want the dreams to end and maybe with no super powers Syndrome will stop coming to me.

Violet(Sitting next to him) His wife is the villian that's after us Billy, if you could control the thing you did today to Mark I'm thinking we stand a chance.

Wendy smiled as she made a little forcefield around Kendra and she ran into her making the forcefield break.

Violet(Smiling) It looks like the Incrediball could use some work huh ladies?

Kendra: Well I'm doing what I'm supposed to do, but the forcefield could do to be a little stronger.

Wendy: It isn't my fault, The forcefield thingamajig is hard to make for me.

Violet said goodbye to Helen and looked down at poor Billy who was shivering from the cold sweat.

Violet: I'm telling you Billy he can't come back without you, your the one who can bring him back and that is so not an option right now.

Billy: I'm not bringing him back, he was a bad man which is why he's dead in the first place.

Wendy: At least he's dead, I mean he can't come alive from nightmares can he?

Violet(Rubbing Billy's hair) No he can't, now let's get you a shower and some dinner, then it's right back here to rest.

Billy(Shuffling into the hall) Ok but I'm still a little scared.

Violet: Nightmares will do that, that's why people are so scared to fall asleep sometimes.

Mark: I'm not afraid of anything, now if you'll excuse me I have some rest of my own to get.

Lisa followed Billy and Violet to the boys room door and Violet looked down at her.

Violet: You really care about him don't you?

Lisa: Yea I mean he made a picture of me, and he's seems so small and useless sometimes.

Violet: It's his nightmares that are scaring him, and if we could get in there we could save him.

Lisa: Mrs. Parr Your a genius, we can get in his head we have a mind reader with us don't we?

Violet: yes but I don't know how that will help us.

Lisa: She reads minds and dreams are thoughts aren't they, maybe she can get us into his nightmare and we could end them.

Violet: I never looked at it that way, And if we can get in we can also take Syndrome out.

Lisa: Now your cooking with gas Mrs. Parr.

Kendra and Wendy rolled past Violet as Wendy looked like she was going to throw up.

Wendy: Slow down I feel like I'm going to puke Kendra.

At the word puke Kendra stopped running and Wendy's forcefield broke as she ran for the girl's room.

Kendra: She's a rookie, with a little more practice maybe she'll be as good as you Mrs. Parr.

Violet: At least she learned how to make the forcefield, now she has to learn to keep her dinner up when rolling.

Lisa: How long does it take him to take a shower anyways?

Billy came out of the shower as steam creeped out of the door and he looked at Violet and smiled.

Billy: I didn't know I had fans waiting for me, I'm going to be just fine ladies, it was just a scary dream.

Lisa: What do you say to a midnight snack in the mess hall, that is if Wendy didn't eat it all.

Wendy(Green in the face) Please don't mention the word eat, my stomach's still rolling like Kendra and I was.

Billy: Rolling what were you practicing somersaults?

Wendy: Nope I learned how to use the Incrediball, but Kendra runs way too fast and I feel like a hampster on a wheel.

Kendra: hey it's my power to run, you can't blame me for running fast.

Wendy: At least give me some kind of warning when your going to book it next time.

Kendra: Well the next time we make the Incrediball here's a warning in advance I'm going to go fast.

Wendy(Holding her stomach) And I'll remember not to eat before then.

Kendra: Good i have to jet, I'm kind of tired from making Wendy a human Hampster.

Wendy: Ha ha very funny, I'm going to bed soon because it's almost ten.

Violet checked her watch and saw that Wendy was right as she led Billy and Lisa to their rooms.

Violet(Kissing Billy's forehead) All right kiddo sleep tight and sweet dreams.

Lisa pulled a sleeping bag to Billy's room and snuggled up next to his bed.

Lisa: Until we can get into his dreams I'm going to sleep in his room for his protection.

Violet: I'm not sure he needs it, but I'm sure he appreciates the thought of having a friend to help him.

Lisa put a pillow on the floor and closed her eyes as the lights went out and Violet went to round up the rest of the supers.

Violet: All right troops brush your teeth and get to bed it's ten o clock and tomorrow's a big day for most of us.

Mark: Most of us?

Violet: Yes Billy will not be joining us until he's one hundred percent better.

Mark: And we will be doing?

Violet: Chores and we're going to do what Billy did today and find our inner feelings, making our powers work overtime.

Mark: I hate chores, I mean your treating us like we're still living at home and we're not.

Aphrodite(Brushing her hair) I don't mind chores, it'll give me something to do tomorrow.

Violet: That's the spirit indestructable girl, let's all think like that it gives us something to do.

What happens when Mirage makes the first move read part 7 Hero's Become Villians and reply to part 6


	7. Turning Hero's Into Villians

Before I make another Chapter there are some questions that need answering

1. Violet is in her mid 20's and fresh out of college and I'm sorry I didn't explain that before because I thought I did.

2. The Incredibles will make an appearance in the rest of the ff I just needed some time to introduce and get people used to the new characters.

3. The mind readers last name will be explained in the next chapter

4. The characters ages range from 4- 12 and Billy is 4 but he's become independent at an early age thanks to how his parents treat him and his condition

I hope this explains all the questions that my reviewers had and thanks all of you for reviewing.

The next morning the kids were getting ready for school as Violet passed out bagged lunches to everybody.

Violet: All right all have a good day and I don't want to hear of anybody using their powers to their advantage, or getting in trouble.

Mark: Yea, yea, yea we know we're supposed to be secretive about all this stuff.

Violet: I'm serious guys if your caught using your powers we could all risk being found out.

Billy: What good are super powers if we're not allowed to use them in public places?

Violet: Look I saved the world with my family and we're still treated like regualr people, just try to act normal I beg of you.

Billy, Aphrodite, Wendy, Mark, Matthew, Lisa, Kendra, Eric, and Alana rushed out to a big yellow bus as Violet knew she'd be getting calls from everybody's principals.

Violet: Well at least now I can be alone to my thoughts for the moment, then I have dinner to prepare, sessions to start, and a family to persuade.

When all the supers got to school we pan up to Billy on a playground running around playing duck duck goose with some other kids.

Billy: Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, goose.

At the word goose sparks flew from his fingertips and the girl who's head he tapped rubbed her head angrily.

Girl: Hey watch it would ya?, this isn't duck, duck, slap it's duck, duck, goose.

Billy: I'm sorry but I never slapped you, if I told you what it was I did you'd never believe me.

The girl pushed Billy down as she ran to get the playground monitor to tell them what Billy did.

Billy: Way to make a good first impression Sparky.

Monitor: Billy Matthews did you slap Sarah's head by accident playing duck, duck, goose?

Billy(Grumbling) No and I'll tell you what I told her, if I told you what I did do to her you'd never believe me.

Monitor: Until you can tell me what you did to her go stand in time out, slapping is not allowed even if it was an accident.

Billy got angrier by the second at being accused for slapping Sarah when he knew he electricuted her.

Monitor: You heard my words young man now go stand in the corner until you can start telling me the truth.

Rainclouds formed over an unusually sunny sky as Billy stood in time out sniffling.

Billy: I can't tell her what I did to Sarah but maybe it'd be better if I showed her.

Lightning fell from the sky from all around as a blue light surrounded Billy and the monitor knew who was causing the storm.

Monitor(Screaming) Children get inside out of the rain, and Billy I would like you to join me in the principals office.

Billy(Screaming) No, no,no,no,noooooooooo I will not join you in the principal's office for something I didn't do.

The monitor tried to dodge the lightning that fell from all around the sky as she got hit and the rainclouds disappeared.

Billy(Smiling down at her) You wanted to know what I did to Sarah and I showed you, I electricuted her only without the big outburst of lightning.

Monitor(Grabbing his hand) Young man I can't even start telling you how much trouble your in, I'll let the principal deal with that.

Billy: Do you think we could maybe keep this incident under wraps ma'am?, I mean it was an accident and if you didn't anger me it wouldn't have happened.

The monitor stopped at the principal's office and knocked as Billy could just vision the look on Violet's face when she found out what he did.

Next we come to Aphrodite who was in reading and a group of boys behind her turned her into a spitball target.

Teacher: All right so who can tell me why Charlotte was helping Wilbur, and there is no right or wrong answer here.

Aphrodite(Whispering) She did it because she wanted a friend just as much as Wilbur did.

Teacher: Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class Mrs. Anderson?

Aphrodite: I think Charlotte helped Wilbur because she wanted a friend just as much as Wilbur did.

Teacher: Very interesting Mrs. Anderson and you are dead on, see Charlotte never had a purpose until Wilbur came along.

Boy #1: Hey I bet you five dollars I can get one into one of her pigtails, any takers?

Three other boy's threw down five dollars as Aphrodite's anger level was rising and she was starting to turn the color of her desk.

Boy #1: Hey where did the freak of nature go?, she was sitting here not even two minutes ago.

Aphrodite(Whispering) Time to turn the tables on these dorks, and level the playing field a little bit.

Aphrodite grabbed the spitball shooter from boy #1 and started chewing paper after paper into a ball.

Aphrodite: Next time you find a target make sure that it doesn't know how to be a chamelion kid.

Aphrodite took a deep breath and a bunch of paper balls landed on the boys face as she smiled.

Boy #1: How are you doing that?, and can you teach me hot to blend into the enviorment too?

Aphrodite(Grabbing the $15.00) No but I can take your lunch money and figure out how to spend it.

Teacher: All right now the words in the web who can tell me why people are so amazed by them?

Aphrodite: Because a spider is making the words in the web, and I don't know about you but I've never seen a spider write words before.

The teahcer looked up to see Boy #1 covered in spitballs and Aphrodite holding the shooter.

Teacher: Correct Mrs. Anderson, now go to the principal for spitball shooting if you don't mind.

Aphrodite grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders as her color changed to the color of the white tiles.

Aphrodite: Cool huh ma'am?, I can change colors to my enviorment all I want.

Teacher: Changing colors two demerits now go see the principal young lady.

Aphrodite(Slitting her arm) Now you see the cut now you don't the best trick in the book, does anybody want a shot at me?

Teacher(Grabbing Aphrodites arm) Madison take control of the class I'll be back in five minutes.

Wendy was in day care playing hide and go seek with some other girls not knowing that Wendy was going to be the best hider.

Girl: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 ready or not here I come.

The girl ran around until she saw one of the girls hiding with a stuffed Tiger and a stuffed puppy.

Girl: Found you Meredith now let's see if we can find the rest of them.

Meredith and the girl walked around a ball pit and heard giggiling coming from inside as they saw twin girls running up smiling.

Meredith: Found you Carly and Stacy, the only people left are Lisa, Betty, Gretchen, and Wendy if we even find her this time.

The four girls walked around until they heard a soft laugh coming from the toy closet.

Meredith(Opening the door) Found you Lisa, you always seem to hide in the easiest places.

Lisa: Because all the hard spots are taken by Wendy, she is the best at hide and seek.

Meredith: And you'd think she'd be easy to find with her black ponytails and patched up dress.

Lisa(Laughing) Yea she reminds me of Cinderella, except she doesn't have a mouse named Gus following her.

Carly and Stacy: And no prince charming or fairy godmother.

A sniffling was heard from the stuffed animal pile as the girl's turned and saw no one there as they shrugged and went looking for the rest of their friends.

Lisa(Looking at the top of a jungle gym) Found you Betty now come on down and help us find Gretchen and Wendy the super hider.

Betty slid down the slide and ran off with the others to find Wendy and Gretchen who screamed and ran after the girls from behind an oak tree.

Lisa: All that's left is finding Wendy or in her case Cinderella, then we can go inside and color a nice picture for our parents.

Wendy hating the girls for making fun of her reappeared in front of them as they looked on shocked.

Wendy(Crying) I'm glad you think I'm Cinderella because she's the prettiest of the Disney princess's, and I'm not going to play with you girls anymore

Meredith had a plan as she motioned to the other girls who picked up rocks and threw them and Wendy made her force field and they bounced back at the girls.

Lisa(Rubbing her head) How are you doing that Cinderella?, and if you don't tell me I'm telling Mrs. Bradley on you.

Wendy(Sticking her tongue out at the girls) ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha I found something you can't do.

Mrs. Bradley the pre school teacher ran over when she saw Wendy engulfed around a blue force field and the girls throwing more rocks at her.

Mrs. Bradley: That's enough girls stop picking on sweet little Wendy, and Wendy why don't you follow me back to class.

Wendy didn't have to be told twice as she ran after Mrs. Bradley not knowing how much trouble she was in.

We see kids running away as Mark Sanders is chasing them with an evil grin on his face.

Mark: Pay up twerps and according to my calculations you owe me $40.00, now either you pay me or you suffer an atomic wedgie.

One little kid squeaked as Mark got closer his shadow moving over the little boy.

Mark(Sniffing) Ahhhhhhhh I love the smell of fresh meat in the morning.

Boy: If you love the smell of fresh meat in the morning then why not try a little thing called bacon?

Mark: Word to the wise kiddie never start a fight you can't finish, I mean what do you think your going to do to me?

Boy(Whistling) I have reenforcements and you have nothing but yourself and your love for the smell of fresh meat.

Mark(Laughing) What are you kids going to do pout at me?, I'm bigger than all of you put together shrimps.

Boy(Throwing a rock at Mark) All right guys on my call and start throwing.

The little boys raised their rocks as Mark looked angrily down at their leader.

Boy(Smiling) Do you still want our lunch money?, or do you think we can keep it for oh I don't know lunch?

Mark: You haven't heard the last of me you punks, I'm going to pulverize you if you cross my path again.

Boy(Stepping in front of Mark) Looks like I crossed your path again doesn't it?, or are you that blind?

Mark picked the boy up as the boy whistled and rocks hurled at him as the little boy hung from a tree branch.

Mark(Grabbing the boys lunch money) I told you not to cross my path but youn never listened, now your a human pinata.

Boy(Swinging) Hey get me down from here you idiotic bully, or do you think I'm going to go down without a fight?.

Mark(Pushing the kid) Or you could make a great tire swing, either way I got the money you were trying your darndest to keep.

Boy: I'm telling my mommy on you and then we'll see how tough you are Mark Sanders, that's right I know your name and I know your a weakling of a bully.

Mark swatted at the tree branch as it cracked in half instantly and the boy fell face first into the sidewalk bleeding.

Mark: Well my work is done, when your ready to play again just let me know, I own this block and you munchkins still owe me $35.00.

The principal to Mark's school was running out as the boys paid up and ran the other way as Mark smiled.

Mark: The easiest $40.00 I ever made, now what to spend it on?

Principal: How about some apologetic gifts Sanders?, and I'd like you to join me for a game called sitting in the principal's office.

Mark(Smiling guiltily) I know that game well sir, so seen any good movie's lately?

In Matthew's class he's sitting in Math with his head on his desk listening to his droning teacher.

Teacher: All right class this graph chart shows how many people like my class.

Matthew: So I can see that nobody likes your class professor obvious.

The class laughed as the teacher stared angrily at him and Matthew shrugged smirking

Matthew: Look at it this way Mr. Jones I'm starting to understand this graph stuff.

Mr. Jones: Your headed on a highway to detention Mr. Kennedy, now who can tell me how many people don't like my class?

Matthew: Easy 100 percent sir, why not try asking a harder question?

Mr. Jones: All right Matthew the smart guy, why do you openly mock me in this class every day your in it?

Matthew: I just want to bring a ray of sunshine in it, I mean come on Mr. Jones you can't say people enjoy this droning lecture of a class.

Mr. Jones: The rest of the class may leave Matthew your to stay here until I can figure out what to do with you.

The rest of the class ran from the room as Matthew sat there with his hands on his desk and his fingers linked.

Mr. Jones: Stay right here Mr. Kennedy I have a test to print and then I'll have a nice long talk with you about respecting your elders.

Matthew waited until Mr. Jones was gone and turned into a puppy knowing that Mr. Jones was petrified of them.

Matthew: Game on Mr. Jones, game is sooooooo on.

Mr. Jones was walking back to his class and when he reached the door he saw Matthew wagging his tail barking happily.

Mr. Jones(Backing off) All right puppy back off, I'm warning you I have mase and I'm not afraid to use it.

Matthew got closer to Mr. Jones baring his teeth and growling as Mr. Jones fearfully reached into his bag and pulled out a small can.

Mr. Jones(Pointing the can at Matthew's eyes) All right pup do you feel lucky?

Matthew took his human form laughing at Mr. Jones as he didn't hesitate to walk Matthew to the principal's office.

In Lisa's ballet class we see her trying to keep her foot on a pole without using her powers as the other girl's giggled.

Girl #1: Hey Simms are you going to at least try to stay on your feet today?, or do you like being the ballet class clown?

Lisa(Grumbling) Shut up Margoux before you get popped in the eye.

Margoux: Ohhhhhhhhh I'm so scared of a girl who can't even perouet right.

Lisa put her foot back on the pole as Margoux put her foot next to Lisa's tripping her.

Margoux(Laughing) Don't you know that ballet is supposed to be all about balance Lise, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Lisa stood up and looked angrily at Margoux who wore a smirk as her friends did the same.

Margoux: Honestly some girls just can't cut it as a ballet dancer and some girls have all the luck.

Lisa: Look Margoux I don't like you and you don't like me, but if you do something like that again your not going to like the outcome understand?

Margoux(Shoving Lisa) No I don't understand why don't you make me understand?

An angry look got in Lisa's eyes as she stretched her arms over Margoux's friends, her torso over Margoux, and her feet over the pole.

Lisa: Another thing you need for Ballet is flexibility, which as you can plainly see I have more of than you.

Margoux mumbled angrily as Lisa smiled flexing her foot back and forth on the pole and balancing her leg on it.

Lisa: What's that Margoux?, I can't hear you or your snooty friends remarks with you all covered like this.

The ballet teacher came in as Lisa quickly unwrapped the girls and the teacher was amazed at her progress on the pole.

Lisa: Hey Mrs. Mandrake I figured that maybe I should come in early and practice until I could do it, I mean practice makes perfect right?

Mrs. Mandrake: Ladies what are you all doing on the floor barely breathing, the rest of you will get toe drills while Lisa here can finish on the pole.

Lisa(Pretending to look glum) Awwwwwwww do they really have to miss all the fun of the pole?

Mrs. Mandrake: And Mrs. Lisa I would like you to start in our next performance, you've worked the hardest since you joined the class.

Margoux(Whining) But- but- but- but the next performance is the nutcracker Mrs. Mandrake I always start in the nutcracker.

Lisa: Well rules are made to be broken Sanchez, so when would you like me here to start practicing?

Mrs. Mandrake: I would like you here at 7:00 every morning and that includes weekends for practice.

Lisa(Smiling at Margoux and her friends) No problem Mrs. Mandrake I'll be here whenever you need me.

Margoux: Mrs. Mandrake Lisa stretched her body around me and my friends, honest we couldn't breathe.

Mrs. Mandrake: No now Margoux, just because you didn't get the lead part in the ballet don't take it out on Lisa, she's worked her butt off for this.

Margoux looked angrily at Lisa who started doing peroutes glad to finally be in a show and starting.

Kendra was on the playground during recess standing in line to be picked for dodgeball.

Boy: All right we'll rock paper scissors to see who get's first pick.

Boy #2: Fine but if you win we get Kendra because you always get her, it's our turn to win for once.

Boy: Dream on if we win we get Kendra those are the rules.

Boy #2: Fine rock paper scissors shoot

Boy had a rock as Boy #2 smiled at his paper and Kendra was ready to be picked first for dodgeball.

Boy #2: We'll take Kendra looks like it's your turn Craig.

Boy(Grumbling) It's not fair but we'll take Andrew, your turn Wally.

Wally: We'll take Spencer, your up Craig.

Craig: We'll take Lizzie.  
It went on like this until there were two people left.

Wally(Yelling at Craig) You take him I always get him.

Craig: Because your a bunch of losers and so is he, you take him just like you always do.

Wally(Smiling) It's my pick and I pick Antonio leaving you with the slowest kid in the sport of dodgeball and we get the fastest.

Kendra(Blushing) Thanks Wally I'm really glad to be playing for you.

Craig: Don't get used to it he got lucky today but his luck is about to change.

Kendra: Yea so is yours, it's time for the underdogs to start winning, and since I'm a person and not a piece of meat I chose to play for Wally all the time.

Wally(Smiling) Ha now there's no way you can beat us with the flash on our team, let's see you beat Kendra in dodgeball.

Craig: Let's just play while Kendra makes her mind back up to playing for us again.

Kendra: My minds made up and I will not play for a jock who thinks that Wally needs a handicap every time I'm playing, now you'll need one in every game.

Craig went back to his team as the principal approached the field and Kendra knew exactly what it was about.

Principal: Mrs. Henderson I'd like you to join me in my office for some Student Principal time.

Kendra: Sorry Wally but look at it this way I'm playing for your team forever now so lose today win tomorrow that's my motto.

Principal: Now Mrs. Henderson and don't even think of running because I will find you eventually.

Kendra: So what is this about P to the Pal?, am I in trouble for something I never did again?

Principal: No your in trouble for something you actually did, now follow me to my office which you know so well.

Kendra saw one chance as she booked it and the principal ran after her.

Kendra(Smiling) Catch me if you can slo mo.

The principal pushed a button as an electric fence was made around Kendra and Mirage walked up also smiling.

Mirage: Just like a fast little rat in a maze, call Violet Parr and have her meet us here, she's going to love our little chat.

Kendra: Your the woman that's our new villian, Violet warned us about you and your stupido husband getting blown to bits.

Mirage(Smiling down at Kendra) We're about to level the playing field a bit, see this Mark Sanders doesn't like being a hero so now he's a villian.

Kendra: You'll never convince me to be a villian, Billy's the key to our existence and without him on your side your nothing.

Mirage: The boy has bad dreams for God sakes what can he do to me, slumber me to death?

Kendra: Alone he's nothing but if he leads us we're unstopable and guess who's side I'm on?

Mirage(Throwing a bag over Kendra) A losing one little super, just wait until your mom shows up to see me.

Meanwhile Eric is in Pe waiting to climb the rope as another boy looked down smiling at him.

Boy: What's the matter Washington scared of a little rope?, why not be a real man and show me how to climb it.

Eric: Because I'm not a show off like you Jessie, now shut your yap and show me how to climb the rope.

Coach: All right cut the chatter and climb the rope you two slackers, or would you rather do laps?

Eric nervously clutched the rope as Jessie smiled along with the rest of the gym class.

Coach: All right Washington your up first, why not show this meathead how to climb a rope?

Eric(Nervous) Well here goes nothing, powers don't fail me now.

Eric flew to the top of the rope in no time was the coaches jaw dropped and so did Jessie's.

Eric(Calling down) Is that a new record or what?

Coach: Washington report to the princiapl's office for flying and yes it's a new record, now come on you pansies start running or climbing.

Eric walked off with a skip in his step as Mirage watched from the shadows.

Mirage: Hmmmmm what do you think Speedy?, will he join the villians or the hero's only time will tell.

Kendra: Duhhhhhhh of course he's going to join the hero's.

Mirage: What's to say he's going to like being led by a 4 year old thumbsucker?

Kendra: What's to say the villians are going to like being led by a white haired, no good, phony villian?

Mirage slapped Kendra as she rubbed her face and Mirage smiled.

Mirage: I think you'll find that I'm not a villian to be put down, I'll come back with fists blazing.

Kendra(Spitting blood on Mirage) And you'll find that I'm not as girl to be toyed with either phony villian, I mean if she beat your husband she can beat you too.

Mirage(Smiling evily) Let the games begin shorty.

Alana Washington Eric's sister was sitting in English reading the teacher's mind during a test.

Teacher's POV: Number 1's A, number 2's D, number 3's B, number 4's A, Number 5's C, Number 6's E, Number 7's A, Number 8's D.

Alana quickly scratched in the answers as they were given smiling at her own personal cheat sheet, her super powered brain.

Teacher: Number 9's D, Number 10's A, Number 11's E, Number 12's B, Number 13's Shakspear, Number 14's C.

Alana was halfway through the test as for the rest of the class they were still on the first question.

Teacher: Number 15's A, Number 16's C, Number 17's D, Number 18's B, Number 19's E, and Number 20's A.

Alana scratched the last of her answers in and walked up with her test as the teacher took it.

Teacher: I expect this test is going to be another Alana Washington original meaning A ?

Alana(Whispering) We'll see what happens won't we?

The teacher took one look and beconed for Alana to come to his desk.

Alana: What's up Mr. Kingston?

Mr. Kinston: I find this test very interesting seeing I xzeroxed half of it off by accident, and you still managed to get all the answers how?

Alana(Smiling guiltily) Lucky I guess?

Mr. Kingston: I think you read my mind Alana, and if you did your going to the principals office.

Alana(Grabbing her backpack) Well if your going to send me there then I'll go there, but know this I'll be back in this class tomorrow for an apology.

Alana left as the other students stared after her surprised that the smart, quiet, loner was being sent to the office.

What happens when Violet and the other Incredibles visit each and every one of the kids scools read part 8 Traps and Misleading and reply to part 7


	8. Consequences

Violet first got the call from Billy's principal as she was livid when she got to his school to see him acting like causing thunderstorms was laying low.

Violet: Mr. Jackson I'm so sorry for what Billy did and I'm sure he is too.

Billy: Nuh uhhhhhh if Sarah Shepard didn't blame me for slapping her I would have been just fine.

Violet: That doesn't give you the right to start a lightning storm young man, now let's get to his punishment.

Mr. Jackson: He's suspended for a week, and if he can't control his powers I'm afraid he's going to have to find a new pre school.

Violet(Grabbing Billy's hand) I'll be sure to talk to him about laying low, even though I did this morning already.

Violet and Billy were walking down the hall as Mirage walked up with an evil smile on her face.

Mirage: Hello Billy Matthews you must be the one that my husband visits every night, let me let you in on a little secret to the dreams Billy.

Billy: Who are you and how do you know my name Mrs white haired lady.

Violet(Ushering Billy out) Off we go Billy we have a long conversation to talk about on the ride home.

Mirage(Extending her hand) The names Mirage and I'd help him if I were you, that's the only way the dreams are going to stop.

Billy: Or I could make believe he never existed, that way when I go to sleep no more Syndrome like dreams.

Mirage: Billy have you given any thought into joining the villians side, I mean I saw what you did to Mark and I think it's impressive.

Billy(Shoving past her) Sorry fearless villian but I've chosen my side, maybe you should rethink yours.

Billy and Violet got in the van and he was dreading the trouble that he was in as Violet stared back at him.

Violet: Billy you gave me your word that everything was going to be all right this morning, what would make you cause a thunderstorm?

Billy: If you want to get technical mom it was lightning thunder is the sound lightning makes.

Violet(Turning sharply) Now is not the time to test me young man, now spill your guts.

Billy: We were playing duck duck goose and I was it, I tapped everybody elses head with no problem but then I got to the cheating Sarah Shepard.

Violet: And you were angry that she was cheating so you decided to use the powers that you were supposed to keep under wraps?

Billy: I couldn't help it because one minute I'm tapping her, and the next minute she's rubbing her head acusing me of slapping her.

Violet: And that's what caused the storm a little girl saying you slapped her?

Billy: I wish but no she tattled on me to the playground monitor and I was put in time out, I never did do time out real well.

Violet: And that's what caused the storm being put in time out?

Billy(Nodding) Like I said I don't do time out extremely well.

Violet's cell went off again as she pushed the green button and Billy swung his feet back and forth.

Violet: Young lady you better be calling me with good news, because Billy is already on my bad side today.

Aphrodite: I kind of slipped up and made myself known, but look at it this way at least it's semi good news.

Violet(Screaming) Semi good news young lady do you even know what laying low is?

Billy(Smiling) Someone's in trouble, someone's in trouble, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Violet(Sighing) All right I'll be there in five minutes, just be sure not to blend into anything if you can help it.

Aphrodite hung the phone up as Mirage walked in and sat next to her smiling.

Mirage: Daughter of mine don't you know how to stay out of the principal's office for one day?

Aphrodite: Nope seeing I never had a mother to teach me right from wrong or a father, see my mom's a villian that's about to be crushed, and my fathers dead.

Mirage: I wanted to take care of you Aphey but the fact is that when you were born into super powers I hated it.

Aphrodite: Good then why did you come back for me?, to show me just how much you hate me?

Mirage: No I came back for a desperate plea to get you back in my good graces.

Aphrodite: Dream on deadbeat mother I have a life now, and that life is going to be my only life.

Mirage(Grabbing her) You have no clue what your fighting against young lady, Violet wants me dead like your father then what will happen to Julie and Nick?

Aphrodite: They'll join the orphaned supers school of course, Julie always had an interest in Super Powers and Nick always loved having me as a replacement mom.

Mirage: I don't see why your fighting me Aphey?, there's no way that you can win against a villian such as myself.

Aphrodite: Yea dad said the same thing just before he got defeated, or was it somethng like help, help for the love of God help I'm burning?

The doors to Aphrodite's school banged open as we hear clicking and Billy sniffling.

Billy(Pleading) One week that's my final offer, please, please, please take it.

Violet: I stick by three weeks Billy, you are not going to learn anything in a week spent in your bedroom.  
Billy(Whining) But my room is so boring mom, I mean there's nothing to do.

Violet: You have your TV and video games in there I'm sure you can find something to do.

Billy pouted as they stopped at Aphrodite's principals office and knocked hearing Mirage's voice.

Mirage: Just know that my blood courses through your veins young lady, even with me gone you'll still be me later on in life.

Aphrodite: It was nice talking to you mom but my caretakers here and you really must be getting a move on.

Mirage(Stalking off) Fine if you want to be part of the team that loses that's fine with me, we'll definitely meet again.

Mirage angrily pushed open the door as Violet smiled knowing she lost another super villian.

Mirage: I just hope you know what side your fighting on Billy, I mean three weeks of being cooped up in your room sounds pretty harsh to me.

Billy: I never listened when she said not to use my powers so I guess I had it coming.

Mirage: You can't help what you do Billy, controlling your powers could be extremely difficult at times.

Billy: I'm staying with my mommy because she knows how to make me lose control of my powers, you said what I did to Mark was impressive, now your getting it too.

Mirage: We'll just see about that Billy, and sweet nightmares because now that your helping Violet they'll never stop.

Violet: We really must be getting inside, my super in training is in trouble and I'm about to find out what she did.

Violet walked in as Aphrodite looked up at her smiling as the principal held a stern face.

Principal: Mrs. Parr please take a seat we have a lot to talk about, like why Aphrodite can change colors and not get cut.

Violet: Well sir I think it's because she's a super hero, see she's indestructable and can blend into her enviorment.

Principal: I'm not teaching in a school for lizards young lady, I will not have you changing colors and openly cutting yourself in class.

Aphrodite: These boys were spitting spit balls at me and it took all my strength not to hurt them.

Principal: Look Mrs. Parr I'm giving Aphrodite another chance, but she has got to know what revealing her super powers can do to her.

Violet(Taking Aphrodite's hand) I'll have a long talk with her on the ride home I promise sir.

Principal: Good now Aphrodite you will serve in school suspension with me for the rest of the week understand?

Aphrodite: Understood sir even if this whole thing wasn't my fault to begin with.

Aphrodite, Billy, and Violet walked off as Violet got the van and Aphrodite called shotgun.

Violet: What were you thinking Aphrodite?, I told all of you to lay low today and I already have two kids in trouble.

Aphrodite: Like I said this wasn't my fault, I paid attention in reading and answered questions.

Violet: Then you got bored so you decided to cut yourself and change colors?

Aphrodite: No see these boys behind me were spitting me with spitballs and I got angry.

Violet: And that's when you changed colors and cut yourself.

Aphrodite: I'm getting there just listen, so I blended into the color of my desk and I spit balls back at them and the teacher caught me.

Billy: I wish I had a spitball fight at my school, I'm here completely by accident.

Aphrodite: So then the teacher sent me to the principal's office, I wanted to do something worse than spitting balls to get sent there.

Violet: So you changed colors and slit your wrist?

Aphrodite: You got it ma'am, now why don't we talk about why Billy's here.

Billy: I caused a lightning storm because I got blamed for something I didn't do and was sent to time out.

Violets cell rang again as she saw Mrs. Braldey's number on her caller ID.

Violet: Hello Mrs. Bradley please tell me your calling to tell me that Wendy was a little angel today.

Mrs. Bradley(Looking at Wendy) I'm afraid not Mrs. Parr, now the fight wasn't her fault girls were throwing rocks at her so she sort of became a force field.

Violet: I understand I'll be there as soon as I can, just try to keep her calm and less bored because that's when she'll be a forcfield the most.

Violet closed her phone as Billy looked at Violet with tears in his eyes.

Violet: All right one week if you promise to never, ever, ever use your powers again if you can help it.

Billy(Brightening) Done I mean I do hate being sent to time out all the time.

Aphrodite: So who was that on the phone Publisher's Clearing House telling you you've won a million dollars?

Violet: No it was Wendy's pre school teacher telling me that she became a force field because girl's were throwing rocks at her.

Billy: She shouldn't be grounded for that I mean it wasn't like she got angry and caused a lightning storm, or wanted revenge and changed colors.

Violet: Agreed you still have a week and Aphrodite you've earned a week too, now let's get Wendy before she reveals her other power to Mrs. Bradley.

Violet screeched up at the pre school and saw the girls sitting on the steps all with odd looking faces.

Meredith: I mean we threw rocks at her and they bounced off of her like she made a wall between her and the rocks.

Lisa: That's impossible now if it was a force field it would be possible, because then we could call her a super.

Violet: I take it your the girls who threw rocks at my little Wendy?

Lisa(Hiding behind Meredith) It was all her idea ma'am, she's the one who started the rock throwing.

Meredith: You traiterous swine why I should make you walk the plank right now.

Mrs. Bradley: Ladies get in here now your parents have been called, and their on their way to pick you up.

Meredith, Lisa, Carly, Stacy, Betty, and Gretchen slowly shuffled their feet back into the pre school room as Mrs. Bradley looked up to find no Wendy.

Mrs. Bradley: This is very odd she was here just a second ago, where could one little girl run off to in a matter of seconds?

Lisa: I hope she's not playing hide and seek because if she is we'll never find her.

Violet(Pulling out a bag of flour) Let me show you a trick of the pros girls.

Violet ripped open the bag and threw flour in the air to find the outline of Wendy sitting on a chair in front of Mrs. Bradley's desk.

Mrs. Bradley(Amazed) Astonishing how did she turn invisible?, and where is that forcefield coming from?

Lisa: Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater, you can't turn invisible during hide and seek it's against the rules.

Wendy turned visible again smiling at her bullies as their jaws dropped.

Wendy: There's nothing in the rules of hide and seek that say I can't turn invisible when I want to.

Lisa: But that would make us never find you which is cheating in any hide and seekers handbook.

Wendy: You can so find me if you just look hard enough, in fact you could even walk into me if your not careful.

Lisa: Cheater cheater pumpkin eater cheater cheater pumpkin eater.

Wendy: I'm glad I have my powers because now I know why none of you girl's ever want to play with me.

Lisa: Or maybe we don't play because your a cheater.

Mrs. Bradley: I'm not mad Mrs. Parr in fact I'm amazed she can do this, where did she learn it?

Wendy: I was born with it ma'am now let's get home I can already smell the chocolate chip cookies waiting for me.

Mirage walked down the hall as Violet carried a force fielded Wendy to the van.

Mirage: And this must be Wendy the force fielder and Mrs. Invisible.

Wendy: How do you know my name crazy lady?

Mirage: Because your mommy and I are old friends, now let me tell you about a new club called the villian club.

Wendy: I know what kind of club your in Mrs. Mirage, and I'm not a villian so just forget it.

Mirage: But imagine the fun we could have I mean I could bake you anything your little heart desires.

Wendy: So could Mrs. Parr so what's your point?

Mirage: But can Mrs. Parr also knit you the specialest teddy in the whole wide world?

Wedy(Shoving past Mirage) So I'll go to Build A Bear Workshop now leave me alone.

Mirage looked angrily down the hall as Violet took the Supers to the van and sped off.

Violet: All right cutie pie I'm not blaming you for what happened Wendy, those girls were meanies to you and you had no choice.

Wendy: Could these girl's be considered my villian like the other hero's in comic books have?

Violet(Laughing) Yea sweetie I guess they can if you want them to be, and I bet your the best hide and seeker the world's ever known.

Wendy(Smiling) It's become my new favorite game, I mean before the powers I liked Candyland but hide and seek is better for me now.

Violet: I loved that game as a kid too, my brother's Dash and Jack Jack were never able to find me.

Violet's cell rang again and she saw Mark's cell number as she picked it up.

Violet: Let me guess you got bored earlier today and decided that it was time to torture some boys for their lunch money?

Mark: Well yes but that's not why I'm calling Mrs. Phony Hero, I'm calling because I've joined forces with Mirage, what do you have to say about that?

Violet: I say good luck what's she got you, her, and her son Nick?

Mark: And that's all she needs to beat your group of youngsters, the only one who can even come close to using their powers is your son Billy.

Violet: We'll be ready anytime your ready Mark the bullying villian, just come and try us if you think we're lying.

Mark hung up as Violet was about to flip her phone closed when Mathew's school was calling next.

Violet: Hello Violet's ark raising Supers two by two and how may I help you today?

Matthew's principal: Mrs. Parr we have a boy here that would love to talk to you if you could please get your takuss down here.

Violet screeched into Matthew's school parking lot as Violet stared at Aphrodite.

Violet: All right the oldest is in charge for now, I'll be back as soon as I can and don't even think about using your powers.

Aphrodite(Saluting Violet) You can count on me Vie, I'll watch the munchkins while you go get the next munchkin.

Violet giggled as she walked into Mark's school and up to the principal's door to hear yelling coming from it.

Violet(Opening the door) I do hope I'm not interupting anything sir, but I got my takuss here as fast as I could.

Matthew spun around in a chair facing the principal's desk as he took the form of a cute kitten.

Violet: All right that form is so not going to work with me Matthew, now why don't we skip the intros and you tell me how much trouble he's in?

Principal: He's got himself kicked out of Math class, and to make matters worse he's been taking animal forms in every class he has this year.

Violet: What did I tell you this morning young man word for word?, I want the conversation I told all of you recited back to me.

Matthew(Giving Violet the cute kitty eyes) Have a good day and never accept any pressents from strangers?

Violet(Smiling) Awwwwwwwwwwwwww I mean just look at him, how could you stay mad at a face like his?

Principal: The conversation this morning if you don't mind Mr. Kennedy.

Matthew(Glumly) Don't use your powers in the open because it'd risk us getting found out.

Violet: There you see I have standards, is it my fault that the kids don't believe in them?

Matthew: Hey we're kids we have short attention spans, give us super powers and that's just like putting an ice cream sundae in front of us.

Principal: Here's the deal Mrs. Parr he's suspended for a week, when he get's back I expect a change in his super power attitudes.

Violet(Grabbing Matthew's paw) I'll be sure to reprimand him and he'll be a changed man when he comes back.

Principal: He better be or heads will roll Mrs. Parr.

When they were out of earshot Violet stood in front of Matthew looking angrily down at him.

Violet: Those cute kitten eyes may be able to avoid arguments but if you think for one second that this is over-

Matthew(Curling his body and purring) Come on Mrs. Parr we're kids not adults, and doesn't my body feel nice and soft?

Violet(Shaking her head) Nooooooooo I can't fall for your cuteness, now your grounded for one week starting today and I don't want to hear another word.

Matthew rolled on his tummy becoming a puppy and whining up at Violet.

Matthew(Wagging his tail) two days and one day in solitary confinement the other spent indoors my final offer.

Violet: Awwwwwwwwwwww why do you have to be so cute?

Matthew(Jumping up and down) So it's a deal?

Violet: Nope I just want to know why you have to be so cute.

Matthew(Licking Violet's face) Because it used to save me from problems like this, my mom was a softy for the puppy routine.

Violet: Too bad my favorite animal's a sea lion huh?

Matthew turned into a sea lion balancing a red ball on his nose as Violet stopped dead with a look of love on her face.

Matthew: Matty the sea lion says two days now what do you say to some Kentucky Fried Chicken I'm famished.

Violet: Violet the owner says seven days and KFC sounds great because we're going to be having some guests for dinner tonight.

Matthew: All rigth one day my final offer, I'd take it if I were you.

Violet: Seven days my final offer, you'll find that arguing with me is useless Matty the seal because when I say something it sticks like super glue.

Matthew: All right three days take it or leave it Mrs. Parr, I mean who can say no to a cute little sea lion?

Violet: Me now let's go with seven days and hurry back before Lisa's school calls me next.

Matthew took his human form and glumly walked back to the van.

Violet: It isn't going to work Matty, now get in and let's pick Lisa up from ballet.

Wendy pushed over when Matthew got in and she saw sea lion whiskers still on his face.

Wendy(Giggling) Can you become a kitty I love kitties, especially soft ones with warm bodies.

Violet(Smirking) He sure can and he will because she's getting whatever she wants seeing she's the only one not in trouble.

Matty reluctantly turned into a kitten and rubbed his body against Wendy's leg as she pet him giggiling.

Wendy: His furs hot and soft, and look he's purring like a good, happy kitty.

When Violet got to Lisa's Ballet class we see Lisa smiling from ear to ear as Margoux and her friends were yelling at her.

Margoux: Tell Mrs. Mandrake what you did Simms or so help me God The Nutcracker will be no more.

Lisa: And what are you going to do to stop it?, I mean come on Lisa there's nothing you can say to anyone to stop the performance.

Margoux: You obviously don't know who my mother is stupid girl, I mean what gives you the right to be a rubber band and take the glory away from me.

Lisa: Gee I'd love to stick around but my rides here and she's going to love this news, I'm going to have my own cheering section after today.

Margoux: Not if I can help it you won't, I'm going to make your life a living hell because of what you did to us today rubber band girl.

Mrs. Mandrake(Walking up and handing Lisa a package) It's your new costume not for playing in for dancing in, I would like to see you in it tomorrow Mrs. Lisa.

Lisa: You rock Mrs. Mandrake, and I'd love to wear this new costume my old one was looking very shabby.

Mrs. Mandrake: And I also noticed how Margoux has been treating you since the begining of the year, so this is a little unorthodox but you chose the dancers.

Lisa: The dancers for what Mrs. Mandrake?

Margoux: Yea the dancers for what Mrs. Mandrake?

Mrs. Mandrake: The dancers who will dance The Nutcracker Suite with you leading them, you get to chose who's behind you.

Lisa(Smiling) I can chose whoever I want to dance with me?

Mrs. Mandrake: Anybody in the dance class yes Mrs. Lisa, now I would like the audition's tomorrow if you can be here.

Lisa: All right I'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning Mrs. Mandrake, I'll talk to my ride and see if she minds driving me here.

Mrs. Mandrake(Walking Lisa to Violet's van) I'll join you seeing I would love to talk to the person taking care of you.

Margoux stomped off to Violet's van with Lisa and Mrs. Mandrake as Violet rolled the window down for Mrs. Mandrake.

Mrs. Mandrake: Afternoon Ma'am I'm Evelyn Mandrake Lisa's ballet teacher and I was wondering if I could have a word.

Violet(Stepping out of the van) That depends how much trouble is my Lisa in Mrs. Mandrake?

Margoux: Huge, ginormus, unspeakable trouble, she stretched her body around me and her hands over my friends after we were just having some harmless fun.

Mrs. Mandrake: Not that story again Mrs. Margoux, need I remind you that sour grapes is not permitted in Ballet class?

Violet: I have to say those are some pretty heavy charges for someone as sweet as my Lisa.

Mrs. Mandrake: Actually I wanted to talk to you because Lisa has landed the lead role in this years Christmas pagent, the theme is The Nutcracker Suite.

Lisa(Jumping up and down smiling) And I got a new costume and I get to pick who dances with me during the production.

Violet(Hugging her) That's great sweetie now there will be extra dance classes which I'm sure there will be?

Mrs. mandrake: Yes I would like her here at 7:00 in the morning every morning until the production, that's not a problem is it?

Violet(Kissing Lisa's cheek) For my little angel of course not, I can't wait to have me and her brother's and sister's in the front row cheering her on.

Margoux: But your not understanding where I'm coming from you people, she stretched like a gummy lizard or something around my body.

Violet: Well Mrs. accuser why don't you prove it?, I mean if she can stretch around your body prove it.

Margoux looked at her friends as they all wanted to be in The Nutcracker Suite as they all shook their heads at her.

Violet: Well, well, well, well look who's on the lying end of the conversation now.

Margoux: But- but- but- but- but- but she did do it I swear on a million Bibles that she did, I felt her slinky body tightening around me.

Mrs. Mandrake: Sour grapes Mrs. Margoux, that's all I can say to you is sour grapes, I wonder how your mom is going to take the news.

Margoux: She'll have this dance class pardoned and you will be out of a job you stupid romanian dance teacher.

Mrs. Mandrake: Oh please I'd win the case hands down, thanks to the fact that only you believe your fairy tale of Lisa being super flexible.

Magorux's mom pulled up as she ran to the limo crying and the mother got out with a look of concern on her face.

Margoux's mom: Marge sweetie whatever is the matter?, did one of the girls make fun of you because you have money again?

Margoux(Weeping) Much much worse mom Mrs. Mandrake went and gave the lead to The Nutcracker Suite to another girl.

Margoux's mom: Is that all sweetie you really shouldn't scare me like that, I thought something was really wrong with you.

Margoux: Is that all all's you can say is is that all?, mom this is The Nutcracker Suite I've been doing it since I was three and became the sugarplum fairy.

Margoux's mom: Young lady need I remind you that Richardson's are not the jealous kind, now go over there and congratulate the competition.

Margoux slowly walked over to Lisa as she held a smile on her face and Margoux held her hand out.

Margoux: Congratulations cheater I will make it my mission to expose you, if I have to go to the ends of the earth to do it I will.

Lisa(Making her arm longer and smiling) And who do you think will believe you Margoux?, you sound as nutty as a fruitcake.

Margoux(Looking on shocked) There you see her arm's longer than the average arm, I mean what kind of person can do that?

Lisa(Staring innocently at the crowd) Who me?, I mean does she really need to be talking about me like this?

Mrs. Mandrake: No she does not Margoux gladly leave with your mother and you are not allowed in this dance class ever again.

Margoux slowly walked up to the limo as her mother forced her into it smiling at Mrs. Mandrake.

Margoux's mom: I have to say she deserved to be out of the class, I mean she can't scream super whenever somebody else lands a part she wants can she?

Mrs. Mandrake: No she may not make a mockery of my class when she doesn't get her way, now excuse me but I still have some time with Mrs. Violet.

Violet's phone rang and she saw Kendra's principal on the caller ID.

Violet: I'm sorry but we really must be going Mrs. Mandrake, I'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning with Lisa we can talk then.

Mrs. Mandrake: I look forward to it Mrs. Violet, and Mrs. Lisa let me say once again at how proud I am of your progress.

Lisa: No sweat Mrs. Mandrake I just worked harder then ever and became a great ballet dancer.

Mrs. Mandrake: That's for sure I'll see the two of you tomorrow.

Violet and Lisa hopped into the van as Matty was still a cat curled up in Wendy's lap with his eyes closed purring.

Wendy(Smiling) DId I mention how much I love shapeshifters lately, because they can become whatever you want them to be.

Lisa: Cute little kitten isn't he?

Violet(Screaming) You did what to her?, well principal Hanely maybe I'll just do that I mean I can teach her better than you can.

Billy(Holding his ears) She sure can scream loud can't she?

Lisa: I think that principal is going to get more of mom's mind when she get's to the school.

Violet heard Lisa call her mom and she couldn't help but smile at her.

Violet: I'll be there in five minutes and that electric fence had better be away from her when I get there or the school board will defintely be getting a load of me.

Violet slammed her phone shut and saw Mirage waiting at the front door smiling at Violet as she ran to the doors.

Violet: Looks like you lost another Super Mirage, so far it's Violet nine Mirage one and the balls in your court.

Mirage: This super is hurt beyond belief Violet I think she's going to be out of comission for awhile, and that leaves me to attack with my team real soon.

Violet: I've had a ggod mother and I learned a few things about helping ouchies, boo boos, and whatever else you did to this girl.

Violet shoved past Mirage and ran to the principal's office to find Kendra half beaten with a black eye, a bloody nose, a cut lip, and scarpes and scratches everywhere.

Violet(Pretending to write) Dear school board my daughter was physically abused by a principal on a power trip I have pictures to prove it.

Kendra(Slowly handing Violet a video) And- a- video- of- him- and- that- mean- witch- hurting- me.

Violet: I would like his job on a silver platter sincerely yours Violet Annalise Parr.

Principal: Mrs. Parr I don't think you understand my position here, Kendra has been a nusiance since day one in this school and I was getting rid of the nusiance.

Violet(Picking up Kendra's backpack) Come on Kendra sweetie let's get you back home, at least there we don't have to worry about power tripping principal's.

Principal: If you bring me before the school board her little secret will come out Mrs. Parr, she'll be revealed as a Super and you will be nothing but a memory.

Violet: Bring it on because I have friends on the schoolboard as in the president and the chairmen, who do you have?

Principal: A damn good lawyer now kindly get your little super out of my sight, I never want to see her in this school again.

Violet(Taking Kendra's hand) That can be arranged and just to let you know your on the losing side of this thing.

Violet stomred off with Kendra before Principal Hanely could say anything else and the other Supers saw Kendra's condition.

Billy: What did you do get in a fight with a lawn mower?

Wendy: Or a bomb?

Mattty: Or a bully,

Aphrodite: Or are you just having a bad everything day?

Lisa: Or any combination of the four?

Kendra: I met our villian today and let me just say we're going to need to learn to use our powers and quick.

Wendy(Forcefielding herself) See I'm getting better, maybe tonight we can try the Incrdiball again Kendra, I'll be the hampster if you want.

Kendra: You know what kid that sounds great, how about the rest of you, how are your powers coming along?

Wendy(Giggiling and turning visible and invisible) Now you see me, now you don't, now you see me, now you don't, this is so cool.

Billy: I made a lightning storm hit my school if that counts for anything.

Aphrodite: I changed colors and reapired cuts today.

Wendy(Becoming Visible) I became a force field as girl's threw jagged rocks at me.

Matty: I became a puppy, a kitten twice, and a seal but then again who's bragging?

Lisa: I got even with some girl's who were hassleing me by showing them just how flexible I can be.

Violet: I knew you wrapped around her, and good job I must say because bullies are nothing more than villians to hero's.

Kendra: And I clocked at 125 before I was shocked by an electric fence and was left for dead, and beaten to death.

Violet(Answering her phone) Let me guess Alana scored a perfect score on a test and nobody can understand why she can do it?

Principal: I'm afraid it's more than that, she moved my desk in anger without even touching it and I think you can tell me what's going on.

Violet(Amazed) She did what?

Principal: Just get here I'll have her waiting in my office when your ready to pick her up.

Violet made a U turn as Wendy became invisible again giggiling to herself.

Violet: I would like all of you to pracitce your powers after school like Wendy's doing now, except Kendra who will need some time to get better.

Kendra: Don't worry about me Mrs. parr I'm a champ when it comes to healing, in fact Wendy and I are putting the Incrediball back in comission tonight.

Violet: All right if you feel up to it I'm not going to stop you I just thought you could use some resting up after your day today.

Kendra: I admire the thought Mrs. Parr but if we're ever going to beat this Mirage we have to get our powers going.

Violet: I'd like to see Wendy when we get back, her and I have a meetung to get through, the rest of you can do as you please until dinner.

Wendy: Waht kind of meetig are we having Mrs. Parr a tea party meeting?, because if so I love tea parties.

Violet: No sweetie I would just like to talk about when you discovered that you had super powers, Billy, Aphrodite, and Mark before he left us already had one.

Wendy: We can still have a tea party because their fun, and because we're ladies and we're going to drink tea until we burst.

Violet: I can't wait for the tea party, I'll bring the cookies if you want to bring the teapot full of tea and napkins.

Violet stopped in front of Alana's school as Violet looked at Aphrodite.

Violet: Same rules apply your in charge until I get back, I shouldn't be too long though.

Violet's heels clicked down the hall as she reached the principal's office and knocked as the principal welcomed her in.

Violet(Extending her hand) Violet Parr at your service Mr. Stevens, now let's talk about what Alana did in great detail.

Mr. Stevens: She was sent back from English class today because she supposedly read the teacher's mind to get the answers to a test.

Violet: I thought you said something about her moving a desk with her mind.

Mr. Stevens: I'm getting to it just let me explain the situation Mrs. Parr, I had a meeting with her and her teacher that was when things got worse.

Alana sat on a desk that was thrown against the wall as Mr. Steven's walked up to her with a grim face.

Mr. Stevens: Mrs. Washington your mother or caregiver is here to pick you up.

Alana stood up as Violet blocked the exit and Alana looked on with interest.

Violet: Alana I want you to move the desk with your mind again, because I find it hard to believe that you can do it.

Alana closed her eyes focusing her energy on the desk as it lifted from the ground and flew back to the spot Mr. Steven's had it good as new.

Alana(Sleepily) Now can we leave I've been here all day and I'm a little wiped.

Violet: Yes now we can leave, go to the van and sleep I'll join you in a few minutes.

Alana shuffled from the office as the principal looked at Violet with a shocked look on his face.

Mr Stevens: You're acting like this is an ordinary thing Mrs. Parr, what is an unordinary day with you?

Violet: I have to say Mr. Steven's there is never an unordinary day with me because believe it or not I'm a super too.

Mr. Steven's: Well seeing Alana did read the teacher's mind she's getting a makeup test but her grades are outstanding.

Violet: Thank God for small favors huh Mr. Stevens?, but I'm just saying her powers may be the reason she's outstanding.

Mr. Stevens: I'm not denying it Mrs. Parr, but if I exspell her I have paperwork to fill out, and people to meet.

Violet: So your just going to act like Alana is normal in every sense of the word?

Mr. Stevens: Yes Mrs. Parr she will be treated like a normal thirteen year old Junior High student.

Violet: And if she excells in Junior High?, do I hear High School early in her future?

Mr. Stevens: If she keeps excelling I won't have much of a choice Mrs. Parr.

Violet: Well this talk was very productive Mr. Stevens, and I look forward to seeing Alana in High school very soon.

Mr. Steven's: At the rate she's going we may be able to let her brush by this year and next year she'll be in high school.

Violet: Great it was nice to meet you Mr. Stevens, now I really have to be on my way.

After Violet walked out of Alana's school we see Mirage once again angrily glaring at Violet and her super friends.

Violet: My side's looking pretty cozy about now isn't it?, I mean you have me, and the others please don't make me name them.

Mirage: You have no idea the hell your about to unleash onto these kids, I'm not backing down and neither is my team.

Violet(Smirking) What your team of two plus you making it three.

Mirage: It's quality not quantity dead super, your team is about to meet their makers and I hope their ready.

Violet: Billy is ready he's going to lead them into battle and come out with the win.

Mirage(Scoffing) Yea a boy who can't handle nightmares will be sure to make me quiver in fear.

Violet: He should because you saw what he did to Mark, and what he could do to you is going to be ten times worse.

Mirage: Yea well I think the real question is can he handle my team or just one person?

Billy: I heard that Mrs. Super Villian and I can handle anything you and your team can dish out.

Violet: I guess that answers your question huh Super Villian?

Violet drove off to pick up Eric who was at the front of the school with his PE coach and the principal.

Eric: Well that's my ride so I guess I should be hitting the old road huh?

Coach: Mrsl. Parr I went through this with your brother Jack Jack, except he was super fast and Eric can fly.

Violet: Was he provoked in any way before he flew?, like dared to climb the rope you had them climbing?

Principal: That's beside the point Mrs. Parr, the real question is what's going to happen if he flies off again?

Violet: Well I guess you'll have to round him up huh?, I mean he's not a frequent flier.

Coach: He could have fooled me he looked like he was a veteran at flying today.

Principal: Eric is not in trouble this time because I never caught him, so this is more like a he said he said thing until I catch him.

Coach: I'm telling you Principal Walters he flew I saw him, a plane almost hit him which made him land back into the gym.

Eric: If I may Principal Walters, why would I risk getting caught with a super power by using it in front of everyone?

Principal Walters: It does seem pretty far fetched to me, I mean even if he had these powers why would he use them?

Violet: My original question once again arises coach, was Eric prevoked to fly in any way during the rope climb?

Coach: Jessie Macarthur might have dared him, but what does that have to do with him flying?

Violet: He was provoked and that might have set a chain of events that made my little Eric take flight.

Principal Walters: I hope to see you at school tomorrow Eric, I can gurantee the coach will not blame you for flying ever again.

Coach: I'll bring a video camera tomorrow and show you how good he flies Principal Walters.

Principal Walters: Eric is no longer in your class coach, he will be taking Mr. Cantro's class from now on.

Coach: I hope he can handle a flying boy in his class.

Violet: I hate to break this up but I have got to get to KFC before they close because I have family coming over tonight guys.

Principal Walters: Your free to go Mrs. Parr and Eric remember your in Mr. Cantro's gym class from now on.

Eric: Thanks Mr. Walters I'll be sure to pop in and see you tomorrow.

What happens at dinner read part 9 A Family Reunion and reply to part 8

PS Sorry for the last 2 chapters being so long but I wanted to show the kids using their powers outside of Violet's care and the consequences they were given when they got caught


	9. Family Reunion

Violet opened chicken containers, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, macaroni and cheese, and chocolate cake on a table looking at her pupils.

Violet: All right rule number 1 don't hesitate to use your powers because we're all supers here

Wendy(Turning invisible) Alakazam now the beautiful Wendy will try her next trick force fielding.

A blue force field surrounded Wendy as Violet saw that it was getting stronger everyday.

Violet: Nice Wen soon Kendra and you will be what I call the secret weapon.

Wendy spied the cake and Violet eyed her.

Violet: Young lady you are on my good side right now, don't push it by spoiling your dinner.

Wendy: What if I just ate cake for dinner Violet?

Violet(Passing out plates, napkins, cups and utensils) Rule 2 table manners are a must this is my family after all.

Wendy: When are we going to mave our tea party/ meeting Violet?

Violet: After dinner sweetie so you have the tea ready and I'll bring cookies and napkins like I promised.

Wendy: What are these peoples like Mrs Violet?, I mean you know them better than we do.

Violet: Well my dad Mr. Incredible can lift a million times his weight, Elastagirl is my mom and Lisa already knows what she can do.

Lisa(Slinking her body around her chair) Yea I thought I was the only one who was flexible until I met her.

Violet: My brother Dash can run faster than anybody, and Jack Jack well he hasn't really found his true powers yet.

Kendra: I wonder if Dash is up for a footrace?, I mean you say he's faster than anybody and I clock in at 325 MPH.

Violet: It would be a nice expieriment to see Ken, but I think Dash last clocked in at 1000 MPH.

Kendra(Choking on her Coke) Are you kidding me?, how does he run that fast without burning up?

Violet: His super suit was made especially for that reason, so he doesn't burn up.

Wendy(Forcefielding her plate) Which reminds me when do we get super suits Violet?

Violet: Well I have a friend who can make them whenever you want them, in fact I think you guys deserve them.

Matt: I hope my suit is like me and can change when I do, I mean it would be pretty mint if it did.

Violet: Mint I thought they stopped using that back in the 90's.

Matt: They did but meet the guy who's bringing it back Mrs. Violet, Matt Kennedy lame saying extraordinaire.

Wendy(Forcefileding herself) This thing isn't so hard once you get the hang of it Violet, in fact it's kind of fun.

Violet: Now that is what I call a forcefield, after our meeting tonight Kendra and you can try the Incrediball again if you like.

Kendra: Maybe this time Wendy will be able to hold her dinner while I run down the hall with her.

Aphrodite: Will our suits work with our powers Violet, I mean I'm indestructable does that make my suit rip proof?

Violet: It should I just have to give your powers to my friend and she'll make all of you super suits.

The door banged with knocking as Violet ran up and opened it to find Bob, Helen, Jack Jack, and Dash waiting for her.

Violet: Hey guys I wasn't expecting you here for another half hour but you know the early bird catches the worm.

Jack Jack(Making a face) Ewwwwwwwwww your not feeding us worms are you sissy?

Violet(Ruffling his hair) Of course not little bro it was just a figure of speech.

Helen: Do these super kids have suits yet Vie, because if not we could go see E tomorrow if you like.

Violet: I was kind of hoping E would come here mom, see Kendra was abused today in school and exspelled.

Helen(Shocked) Who would be mean enough to abuse a Super?

Violet: Mirage and Kendra's principal, you should have seen the poor thing it looked like she was a movie monster.

Helen: I'm sure I can convince E to come here then, or better yet why not bring Kendra with us to meet E?

Violet: All right I suppose I can bring Kendra with me, I just thought E wanted to remain secret.

Bob: Are you kidding Vie?, do you know how many supers have visited her your mom and I are there every other day.

Jack Jack: I discovered my powers sissy, my body can turn into a flame which is why E is mommy and daddy's new friend.

Dash: Which is also why I stay as far away from him when he get's angry, he also has dad's super strength.

Jack Jack: And mommy's super stretchiness isn't that cool?

Violet: So let me get this straight he's a firery, strong, stretchy super?

Helen: Basically yea and E is running out of ideas for super suits, she's tried fireproof but he can't stretch.

Bob: She's tried super strength but he can't make a fire.

Dash: And she's tried elasticity but he can't be super strong, but she says she has one more suit to try so we'll see what happens.

Violet: Well right this way family and I'll introduce you to my pupils and to Billy my new son.

When Violet opened the door to the dining room Billy was shooting sparks at Wendy as she bounced every one of them off of her.

Wendy: I'm ten for ten and the crowd goes wild, Yayyyyyyyyyyy Wendy yayyyyyyyyyyy Wendy yayyyyyyyyy Wendy.

Billy: Not too bad for a girl I mean, if you can keep that force field around you when the final battle comes we could win.

Violet: Ah hem ladies and gents these are my parents and brothers, parents and brothers these are my pupils.

Billy(Shaking Mr. Parrs hand) Billy Matthews it's an honor to finally meet you sir, and nice to see you again grandma.

Bob: The pleasure is all mine kid, Vie you never told me he was so polite.

Aphrodite: Aphrodite Anderson at your service, I'm the indestructable lizard of the group.

Helen: Pleased to meet you again Aphrodite, and have there been any suicide attempts since the last one?

Aphrodite: Nope I've been clean for going on two weeks now Mrs. Parr, and it's very nice to meet you Mr. Parr and brothers.

Dash: Nice to meet you too, so is it true that you can't get cut or anything like that?

Aphrodite: Why don't you test it?

Dash: And exactly how would I do that?

Aphrodite: I heard the little one can turn into a flame, well why not let me hold his flame filled body?

Helen handed Jack Jack over to Aphrodite as his body became a mass of fire and flames and Aphrodite's hands were beet red.

Aphrodite: He's not so bad I mean I've held hotter things than him, try sticking your hand on an oven burner then come and see me.

Violet: All right Aphrodite that's enough I think he get's your point, Mom please take Jack Jack back.

Jack Jack turned back into a little boy giggling as Aphrodite showed her now white hands.

Aphrodite: Any other questions speedy?

Dash: Awesome mom looks like you found a sitter for Jack Jack who won't run from the house screaming.

Helen got a thoughtful look as Aphrodite smiled up at her.

Aphrodite: The fees 5.00 an hour and unlimted snack privileges, and if I stay all night the fee becomes 10.00 an hour.

Helen: I can handle that if you can handle a little boy who can burn, stretch and lift a million times his weight.

Aphrodite: No problem Mrs. Parr I can handle little Jack Jack.

Helen: You'll also have to handle Dash and I'll throw in 10.00 an hour and 20.00 for the night.

Aphrodite(Shaking Helen's hand) You got yourself a deal Mrs. Elastagirl.

Helen: Just call me Elastagirl Mrs. makes me sound so old.

Aphrodite: All right Elastagirl you got yourself a deal.

Helen: Pleasure doing business with you Aphrodite.

Wendy: Hi peoples I'm Wendy and I can turn invisible plus as an added bonus make a forcefield as big as me.

Dash: Sounds like a certain somebody else we know I'm not mentioning any names Violet.

Jack Jack: I want to see you turn invisible do it, do it, do it, doooooooo itttttttttt.

Wendy smiled and her body disappeared as Jack Jack looked on amazed.

Jack Jack: Mommy where did she go?, I mean she was just right in front of us wasn't she?

Helen: Well sweetie that's her power disappearing and forcefielding, but let me show you a trick of the pro's.

Helen grabbed a bag of flour and tossed it into the air making smoke and Wendy appear in front of her.

Helen: Taduhhhhhhh and that my little peanut is how mommy used to find your sissy when she was sad or felt left out.

Wendy turned visible again with a purple bubble all around her as she smiled triumphantly.

Wendy: Let's go another round Billy I'm feeling lucky how about you?

Billy: Sorry Wendy but I'm fresh out, maybe somebody else would like to go a round with you.

Wendy downtrodden let go of her force field as a lightning bolt knocked her over and Billy smiled down at her.

Billy: Word of advice when I say I'm finished that means I can go another ten rounds.

Wendy(Slowly standing up) I'll remember that for the next time you want to go a round with Wendy Collins.

Matthew turned into a cute puppy and barked happily up at Jack Jack and being four Jack Jack was very curious about puppy's.

Jack Jack: Ohhhhhhhh poofy tail can I pull it mommy please, please, please, pppllleeeaaassseee?

Helen: Jack Jack sweetie that's not a real puppy it's a little boy who can turn into anything he wants.

Jack Jack(Struggling) I want to pull the poofy tail mommy, I want to pull the poofy tail.

Helen made to grab Jack Jack again but his body burst into flames and she quickly dropped him.

Helen: Darn Vie you may want to grab him, the last time he pulled a poofy tail we had to get him stitches.

Violet: Matt how about turning into a human again before my little bother yanks that tail out of it's socket?

Matthew took his human form as Jack Jack neared him and he snapped his fingers in defeat.

Jack Jack: Man I wanted to pull the poofy tail mommy, maybe I can pull it next time.

Matt: Don't count on it kiddo, don't count on it.

Violet: Well mi famila dig in and you can meet the rest of the pupils as we eat.

Lisa stretched herself across the table as Helen, Jack Jack, Dash, Violet, and all the kids looked on amazed.

Lisa(Grabbing drumsticks) All right dudes and dudettes who wants a thigh and who wants a drumstick?

Violet: Thank you Lisa for passing the food out, well guys you heard her she can't stay stretched across this table all day.

Jack Jack: I want some of that yummy looking chocolate cake Mrs. stretchy band.

Violet: Absolutely not Jack Jack you'll eat dinner before dessert.

Helen(Smiling at Violet) Hey that's my line, but your sisters right Jack Jack dinner before dessert.

Jack Jack: Ohhhhhhhhhhh but the cake looks so yummy and it has my name on it.

Helen: I also see some chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, and macaroni and cheese with your name on it too.

Jack Jack: Ohhhhhhhh man mommy you know how to spoil my good time better than anybody I know.

Helen(Ruffling Jack Jack's hair) That's not you talking that's you brother and I've told him to watch what he says around you.

Jack Jack(Smiling mischevously) He has a girlfriend too but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

Dash: You little insect do you even know the concept of a secret?

Jack Jack: Insect is sissy's word for you, and I'm four gimmie a break brother.

Helen(Smiling at Dash) Awwwwwwwww my little Dash is growing up.

Dash: And this is the reason I didn't tell anyone in this family, and Jack Jack never would have found out if he wasn't a big snoop.

Jack Jack(Kissing his hand) And they were kissing like this, and he said he loved her, and her names Rebecca Charleston.

Dash(Throwing his fork at Jack Jack) I said shut up you little insect, before I shut you up.

Bob: So when do we get to meet this Rebecca Charleston Dash?

Dash: Never she doesn't know I have super powers and she never will know.

Jack Jack: Dash and Rebecca sitting in a tree K-I- something something something something G.

Dash threw his napkin at Jack Jack as he giggled continuing his song.

Jack Jack: First comes love then comes marriage then comes Dash with a baby carriage ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Lisa: Uhhhhhh yea still waiting on chicken here people, so I pose the question again thigh, drumstick anyone?

Violet: Sweet Karma hey Dash?, you acted the same way around me and Tony and now Jack Jack is giving it back to you.

Helen: I think we should invite her over for dessert tonight Dash, I mean the whole family's here and she can meet you parents.

Dash(Flipping his cell phone open) Fine but let me just talk to her about my super abilities first.

Dash dialed Rebecca's number as hands shot up for drumsticks and thighs and Lisa tossed them on everybody's plate.

Dash: Well sweetie I think we should have a real serious talk about my family before you meet them.

Rebecca: Like what my little pudding pop?

Dash: Well the fact that my dad's Mr. Incredible, my mom's elastagirl, I can run faster than anyone, my sister is Violet Parr Mrs. Invisible, and my brother Jack Jack could be the next Johhny Storm.

Rebecca: It's about time you told me Dash, I mean seeing your family's picture in the paper doesn't help things keep quiet.

Dash: if you knew then why didn't you try talking to me about it Becks?, I mean here I am scared to tell you.

Rebecca: And I already knew in fact the whole town knows who you are, but their just afraid to admit it.

Dash: Anyways my mom and dad would love for you to come to my sisters school for dessert after dinner, if your up to it that is.

Rebecca: I'm there my little pudding pop, I'll see you in about five minutes sweetie.

Dash hung up his phone as Jack Jack smiled again bragging about Rebecca.

Jack Jack: And she has red hair, green eyes, a colorful back with a tiger fighting a moon, and she calls Dash pudding pop.

Dash(Shoving a biscuit and a drumstick in Jack Jack's mouth) Put a cork in it little bro mom and dad haven't met her yet.

Helen: About this colorful back it wouldn't happen to be a tatoo on her back would it?

Dash(Nodding) Yea but it's no big deal all the cheerleaders in the school have them, kind of a team spirit thing.

Helen(Shocked) A cheerleader my little prince is dating a cheerleader.

Jack Jack(Spitting the biscuit and drumstick out) Uhhhhh huhhhhh but not just a cheerleader she's the cheerleading captain.

Bob: Boy when he goes for a girl he goes for the most important ones, just like his old man before I met your mother that is.

Dash: Look can we maybe shut him up when she get's here, I mean she already brags at how cute he is and all.

Helen(Smiling) Who Jack Jack or your father Dash?, I mean your father is half her age but then again so is Jack Jack.

Dash: You know who I mean the little brother, now shut him up or I'll do it myself.

Jack Jack stuck his tongue out at Dash as another biscuit flew in his direction and Jack Jack ducked the biscuit hitting Helen's head.

Helen: Just what I always wanted a bicuit fit to burst with butter on my head, you two quit your fighting or I'll stop it for you.

Jack Jack: Dash is the one who threw the food mommy, I was being a good little boy without mentiong Rebecca's name.

Violet: This is so much like the dinner I had with Dash when he found out that I loved Tony that it's pretty creepy.

Dash: I was ten he's four he has no right to do what I did to you back then because he's not old enough yet.

Violet: Why because he's acting like he's supposed to and you acted like a four year old back then?

Jack Jack(Smirking) Rebecca Charleston, Rebecca Charleston, Rebecca Charleston.

Before he knew it Jack Jack was tilted upside down by Dash who held a smile at his little brother.

Dash: Let's get a few things straight one Rebecca will never hear of this incident, two you have no authority to pick on me.

Jack Jack burst into flames as Dash dropped him and he was picked up by Aphrodite as he became normal again.

A knock came on the door as Violet ran to answer it with Dash in front of her.

Dash: Becks hey sweetie why don't you come in?, we were just starting dinner but if your still hungry it's fried chicken.

Rebecca was everything Jack Jack said she was and Violet was amazed this girl really could be dating Dash.

Rebecca: Chicken sounds good I'm famished, see my mom and dad are out for the evening leaving me to fend for myself.

Violet(Extending her hand) Violet Parr I'm Dash and Jack Jack's older sister.

Rebecca: Where are my manners lately?, Rebecca Charleston Dash's girlfriend and captain of the varsity cheerleading squad.

Violet: Rebecca walk with me talk with me, I mean you don't have a problem with that do you?

Dash: Yes I do because your just as bad as Jack Jack Vie.

Violet: I wasn't asking you I was asking her.

Rebecca: I have no problem with it, in fact I couldn't wait to meet my little pudding pops family.

Dash: Just don't be too long she still has to meet dad, and mom.

Violet: Oh this'll take but a second I promise little bro.

Dash stalked back to the dining room as Violet led Rebecca around the school.

Violet: So you really like my brothers huh?, I mean one more than the other but you do like them both right?

Rebecca: Yea I mean Jack Jack is the cutest thing on two legs, Dash is loving, sensetive, and funny what's not to like?

Violet: But you have to have little brothers and sisters too right?

Rebecca(Shaking her head) I'm an only child, that's sort of why I like Dash's lifestyle so much, I have you and Jack Jack to be my made up brother and sister until Dash and I get married.

Violet: Has he mentioned marriage to you at all Rebecca?

Rebecca: Somewhat I mean he said let's get hitched after High School but I'm not sure that qualifies.

Violet: Men you can't live with them, you can't make them commit to a relationship.

Rebecca: Yea but Dash is so cute at trying, he forgot my birthday last week so he gave me a cake that wasn't even baked.

Violet: Let me guess he expected you to bake it right?

Rebecca: No it was baked but really not too edible, it looked like something he just brushed from off the floor.

Violet: Pudding pop that's a very interesting nickname for Dash, how did you come up with it?

Rebecca: Our first date, we were at this camp last Summer and he got an orange pudding pop so I called him pudding pop.

Violet: Are you using Dash to try and get with my family?, I mean are you trying to make my family yours too?

Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks and looked Violet dead in the eyes tears falling from them.

Rebecca: My parents are never around, they talked to your mom and asked her to take me in.

Violet: And you would like her to but I think something's holding you back.

Rebecca(Nodding) Dash is super fast, your invisible and force fieldy, Mr. Parrs strong, Mrs. Parrs stretchy what am I.

Violet(Producing millions of needles) Well chose your powers I can give you pretty much any power you want.

Rebecca sniffled and stared at all the colors Violet had in her needles.

Rebecca: Well I would like to be a flier, and icy you know kind of like iceman or something.

Violet pricked Rebecca with two needles as she shivered when the cold touched her.

Violet(Hugging Rebecca) Welcome to the family, I'm sure my mom can find things for you to do around the house.

Rebecca: Could I stay here I mean Dash said your family was and since I'm family doesn't that qualify me to stay here?

Violet(Screaming from the top of her lungs) MMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Helen stretched as fast as she could into the hall to meet Dash's new girlfriend and a very angry looking Violet.

Helen: Vie I sense your not much into meeting Dash's new girlfriend but ok I'll bite what's up?

Violet: Who gave you permission to stay here?, I mean don't you guys have a home to go back to?

Helen: Not anymore see your dad felt it would be better if we fought the good fight against Mirage with you and your pupils.

Violet: So you couldn't even ask me to stay here?

Helen: Well we were going to but we had to find the right time, I mean Violet we're moving in on your territory just didn't quite fit.

Violet: Fine you guys can stay here but I can't watch Dash or Jack Jack I have bigger responsibilities now with all these kids under my command.

Rebecca: I guess I'll be staying with you for life Mrs. Parr, my mom and dad said they've talked to you.

Helen(Hugging Rebecca) They have and let me tell you I wouldn't make you go back to that house if you paid me.

Rebecca: I'm super too Violet did it, I can fly and I have ice ability.

Violet: Consider it a housewarming gift, if you get tired ofm those powers I have more that I could give you.

Rebecca(Smiling) I'm sure the flying and ice ability will be just fine for me right now.

Helen: Well let's get you to the dining room ladies, Mr. parr can't wait to meet you Rebecca and Violet is a part of this family.

The girls walked back to the dining room as Rebecca saw she had a new family to get used to and to love

What happens at dinner read part 10 New Powers And New Loves and reply to part 9


	10. First Night For Jack Jack Meeting Anax

After dinner Dash and Rebecca were busy making out as Jack Jack giggled seeing them in mid kiss.

Jack Jack: Hey guys so how about a game of Uno any takers?

Dash and Rebecca reamined kissing as Jack Jack had his hands on his hips a fire growing in his eyes literally.

Jack Jack: Hello I'm talking to you guys, who wants to challenge me in a game of Uno?

Rebecca and Dash slowly broke apart as Jack Jack steadied his powers and the fire in him subsided for the time being.

Dash: So how about you help me unpack and then we can hang out and kiss some more?

Jack Jac: or you guys could play Uno with me until you get tired of losing.

Dash laughed as Rebecca gently walked up to Jack Jack with a smile on her face.

Rebecca: Sounds like a challenge to me, and with me being your future sister in law and all I always respond to challenges especially yours.

Jack Jack and Rebecca ran off to find a quite place to play Uno as Dash grumbled at having to share his girlfriend with his little brother.

Dash(Opening a box) Sure go off with him I don't care, don't even ask me what I think about it that makes me feel even better.

Dash rummaged through the box putting all the things in it where he thought they should go as Violet walked the halls to check on her brothers.

Violet(Peeking her head in) Uhhhhhhhhhhhh just guessing but shouldn't there be two brothers together here?

Dash(Grumbling) Sometimes I swear she's more his girlfriend than mine, the stupid twerp has to act so cute.

Violet(Stepping into the room) I sense some bad, angry, not happy emotions for your little brother here little bro.

Dash threw some books a little hard as they made a dent in the wall and he angrily sighed and picked the books up.

Violet(Patting Dash's bed) Talk to me Dash, you always were good at that, especially now that you're in Junior High.

Dash: I hate Jack Jack all I want is time alone with Rebecca and he always show's up like a puppy begging for attention.

Violet: In some ways he is Dash, see I dated when you were younger and you had to fight for my attention with my dates around.

Dash: Yea but none of your dates did anything like Rebecca is doing with Jack Jack, sometimes I feel she's more for him than for me.

Violet: Granted you weren't as young as Jack Jack when I was dating, but you were always tagging along with me and my friends when you were given the chance.

Dash: Will Rebecca ever come back to me?, or am I going to have to compete for her love with Jack Jack?

Violet(Hugging Dash) I'm sure she'll come around when she get's bored with Jack Jack, besides your bedtime is later than his.

Dash(Smiling) Yea I guess you're right thanks for helping me Vie, Becky and I can have our time when Jack Jack goes to bed.

Violet(Standing up) You're welcome Dash, who knows Jack Jack might have a love of his own in Wendy Collins, then he'll defintely leave you alone.

Dash let go of Violet and ran to the box anxious to unpack as Rebecca walked up smiling down at him.

Rebecca: I know how much you hate sharing me Dash and I promise I won't do anything with Jack Jack unless you give the ok.

Dash: It's fine if you like hanging with him, my big sister explained that Jack Jack is just a little brother fighting for my attention.

Rebecca(Kissing Dash) Exactly what I've been trying to tell you since I met him, 2 out of 3 can't be wrong.

Dash Kissed Rebecca as a chilly air emitted from Rebecca's body and smoke was flooding Dash's room.

Jack Jack(Glumly) Night Dash night Rebecca I'll see the both of you tomorrow, man it's chilly in here what do you have the AC on Dash?

Helen: Come on you little bedbug stop pestering your brother and his girlfriend, it's time for you and the sandman to meet once again.

Jack Jack(Yawning) But- I'm- not- even- the- tinest- bit- sleepy- mommy- and- daddy- can't- I- play- one- more- game- of- Uno?

Helen: Nope it's past your bedtime and Rebecca and Dash would like some alone time I'm sure.

Jack Jack(Rubbing his arms) It's like an icebox in here mama, we need to get Violet to fix their AC it's totally broken.

Helen: It's not their AC sweetie, it's Rebecca and she's learned to use her ice powered body to her advantage.

Jack Jack: By making Dash's room cold?, what kind of super power is that?

Icecicles formed on the doorway as Jack Jack looked up with wonder and the kissing showed no signs of stopping.

Jack Jack: Mama when are they going to stop kissing?, I mean they look like icky fishy faces.

Helen(Picking Jack Jack up) Well when you get Dash's age you'll look like an icky fishy face too.

Jack Jack: Nuh uhhhhhhhh I'll never be an icky fishy face like Dash.

Helen:And away we go to bed, Violet has you sharing a room with Wendy Collins and she's very nice.

Jack Jack(Making a face) Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww I have to sleep in a room with a girl?

Helen: Mommy's not asking you to hang out with her just to share a room with her.

Jack Jack: Can't I share a room with someone else?

Helen: I'm afraid not Violet made these rooming arrangements and it is her school after all.

Jack Jack: I want to talk to sissy about this before I go to bed mama, I'm not rooming with an icky girl.

Helen: You have five minutes before bed so let's go find sissy and file your complaint.

Violet was found tucking Wendy in and putting The Powerpuff Girl's Movie on as Jack Jack held a stout at Violet.

Jack Jack: Mama- wants- to- help- me- file- a- complaint- sissy- and- it's- about- my- new- room.

Violet(Smiling) Wendy meet Jack Jack your new roommate, Jack Jack this is Wendy your new roommate, now file the complaint.

Helen(Pushing Jack Jack forward) You're on sweetie.

Jack Jack: I- won't- room- with- an- icky- girl- I won't- I won't- I won't- did- I- say- I- absolutely- postively- won't?

Wendy: I don't mind him rooming in here, it'd be nice to have a roommate.

Jack Jack(Body growing fire) I- will- not- room- with- a- girl- and- unless- you- want- me- to- throw- a- tantrum- I- think- you- should- change- my- room.

Violet: Aphrodite get in here and deal with my brother, I need to explain to him that he can't always get what he wants.

Aphrodite skipped up and grabbed Jack Jack as he was a flameball crying and trying to roll out of Aphrodite's hands.

Jack Jack(Throwing a tantrum) Let me go, let me go, let me go, llleeettt mmmeee gggooo.

Violet: Move his head so his eyes look into mine Aph, I think it's time he's learned what I do to tantrum throwers.

Wendy: Could you maybe keep it down I'm trying to watch a movie here.

Jack Jack screamed louder as Aphrodite became a mass of flames but it didn't seem to phase her

Jack Jack: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh let me go so I can burn this room up.

Aphrodite: Not a chance you little pyro, now that your eyes are facing your sisters why doesn't she take the mic for awhile.

Violet: Jack Jack Bob Parr the 1st you stop acting like a baby this instant, you're three not a newborn so show it.

Jack Jack became a little boy again sniffling as his bed was made up and Violet angrily pointed to it.

Violet: PJ's on and teeth brushed in ten minutes young man, Wendy you continue watching your movie until you fall asleep.

Wendy(Saluting Violet) You're the boss Violet, as for Jack Jack well he'll come around, I'll make sure he does.

Violet: Now march little bro and hurry up it's past lights out after all.

Jack Jack grumbled stupid girls under his breath as he made his way to the boys room and we see Dash's room looking like an ice fortress as him and Rebecca pulled apart.

Dash(Smirking) So much for redecorating you did that yourself Becky, I have to say it gives the room a lived in look.

Rebecca(Shocked and surprised) I did this?, I wonder what else I can do Dashy what do you think?

Dash: I think practicing your powers is the only way to find out, I mean come on Becks this is amazing.

Violet held a stout leading Aphrodite to the boys room where Jack Jack was looking for a way out of the school.

Dash: This is too good to miss Becky, I mean it takes a lot to get Violet mad but when she does get mad hit the deck because all bets are off.

Violet: Jack Jack Bob Parr the 1st I'm giving you five seconds to open this door before I break it down young man.

The lock to the door clicked and Jack Jack shuffled his feet across the tiles to his bedroom where the blankets, sheets, and a teddy was waiting for him.

Violet: Now maybe tomorrow you'll feel better and we can talk about this, until then I'm not hearing anymore complaint filing tonight.

Jack Jack: Stupid girl you better not go all girly on me and try to kiss me, or else I'm going to sleep in the hallway with nobody else.

Dash(Grabbing a camera) Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww look at the happy couple, this is so too good to miss, say cheese happy couple.

Wendy(Smiling) Cheese happy couple, can we take another one?, this picture taking is cutting right into my sleeping time.

Violet: All right adults, pre teens, and teens out so the kids can get some sleep.

Jack Jack: I will not sleep in here with a girl you'll see.

Violet: Jack Jack Parr not another word, you're going to get some sleep if it kills me and it probably will.

Jack Jack threw a pillow at Violet as his door shut and we can hear him sniffling as Violet slumped against the wall.

Violet: Is he always like this just before bed mom?, and if so how do you deal with him?

Helen(Smiling at Violet) He's fine in small doses just like your brother was at his age, but I have to say the whole rooming him with a girl thing is tearing him apart.

Violet(Standing up) Well he'll have to deal with it because I'm the law around here.

Secratary: Mrs. Violet to the front a boy fresh out of college is here to meet with you.

Violet(Groaning) Ohhhhhhhhhhh what now?

Helen and Violet walked to the front where a boy with black hair, Blue eyes, a backpack, three suitcase's, and a private jet in the yard met Violet.

Boy: So this is the ever so remarkable Violet Parr, you really made a name for yourself Violet.

Violet: Look if your here to talk about my name let me make this real easy on you, you're in the wrong school bub.

Boy: Spoken in true Wolverine style Mrs. Parr, actually the reason I'm here is to offer you protection, and to help round up supers.

Violet(Laughing) Really and what's your power the power of persuation?

The boy smiled back at Violet as Jack Jack shuffled up rubbing his eyes and looking up at Violet ad the boy.

Jack Jack(Amazed) Ohhhhhhhhhhhh my cookies boy do you know who you are?, I mean I know who you are but do you?

Boy: Yes and it seems your sister hasn't the slightest clue Jakey, so why don't we do exactly what we practiced, girl's I'd run for cover if I were you.

Violet shrugged and hid behind the secratary's desk as Jack Jack became a ball of fire and blew up like a nucluear blast and blew the bot twenty feet backwards.

Boy: Taduhhhhhhhhhhhh now for my next trick let me show you my second power.

The boy's cuts disappeared as he also had third degree burns disappear and Violet stared amazed at the boy.

Boy: I can see Jakey here hasn't told you that I'm his pre school teacher, the names Anax Smith the 3rd and I run a school exactly like yours.

Violet: I've heard of you Anax apparently your school goes under lockdown with Villians around, where as mine well I don't like locking kids up like animals.

Anax: I see it as a way of protection not locking up the kids, see just how protected are your kids from villians?

Violet(Making a forcefield around the school) You apparently have no idea who I am, now thanks for the offer but I can handle these kids myself.

Anax's blue eyes locked with Violet's and suddenly she got a stupid grin on her face and Anax gently swept his hand across Violet's hair.

Anax: There now your perfect, I mean I couldn't see your other eye and that gets me thinking maybe it's glass like a pirates.

Violet giggled as Anax gently fixed it so he could see both of her blue eyes.

Anax: There now you're beautiful, now why don't you introduce me to the kids you're keeping here?

Violet: Because Lights out are at ten and it's now ten thirty meaning Jakey has to go back to his room girl or no girl.

Jack Jack: But she's still awake and the room smells like perfume.

Violet: I don't care if it smells like Unicorns and Rainbows now march.

Jack Jack slowly walked back to his room where Violet tucked him back in and handed him his teddy.

Violet: Right now no more sneaking out of this room or I'll just have to put another girl in here to level the playing field.

Jack Jack(Glumly) Why do all you girls stick together like super glue and paper?

Helen(Kissing his forhead) Because then we'd have to watch the boys stick together like super glue and paper.

Jack Jack: I already hate it here, why can't we go back home?

Helen: Because a battles coming soon and we want to make sure you're on the right side.

Jack Jack: I don't know why I have to get involved at all.

Helen: You're a Parr sweetie and we don't leave anybody behind.

Jack Jack: I hate being a Parr sometimes.

Helen: Well now you're spoken like a true Violet, she hated being a Parr until she saw that we can save the world.

Jack Jack: Stupid girl doesn't even know a real superhero when she sees one, Ben Tenison could mop the floor with these girls.

Wendy(Giggling) I like Bubbles because she's sweet, cute, and the prettiest Powerpuff.

Jack Jack: So not Blossom is the prettiest Powerpuf.

Wendy: Fraid not.

Jack Jack: Fraid so.

Wendy: Fraid not.

Jack Jack: Fraid so.

Wendy: Fraid not, Fraid not, Fraid not.

Jack Jack: Fraid so Fraid so Fraid so.

Wendy grinned with a know it all voice as she stared at Jack Jack.

Wendy: Blossom is the leader, Bubbles is the cute pretty one, and Buttercups the tough one, beat that Mr. Man.

Jack Jack: Blossom can be a leader and pretty too, who died and made you queen of Townsville?

Violet: All right you two enough chit chat, relax and watch the movie until you drift off.

Anax: Looks like you could use my help to me, so I'll tell you what we work on your grounds not mine, right now I have no students.

Violet: All right you're on, just try to teach these kids how to work to their power limit, I have a feeling soon their going to need their powers to be powerful.

Anax: I'll do it, and a pizza sounds good about know so what do you say Teach?

Violet(Grinning) I say I have students to tend to so a pizza's out for tonight anyways.

Anax: So we'll order out, you'll find that me and no don't go well together.

Violet: Fine we'll order out, I'll get the soda's and cookies and you get the pizza.

Anax(Taking out his cell phone) I'm way ahead of you.

Violet skipped off to the kitchen hoping Anax didn't hear her sigh lovingly as she passed him and he smiled at her back.

Anax: We're going to be married someday Vie.

What happens on the first day of Super Class read part 11 Impossibly Indestructable and reply to part 10


	11. Wendy's Power Discovery

The next morning Violet slowly rolled over hoping meeting Anax wasn't a dream but when she rolled over he wasn't there.

Violet(Groggily) Get a grip on yourself Violet I mean your imagination is starting to dream up people for you to fall for.

Violet shuffled down the hall to wake Billy up to find him not in his room and the sound of pans clanging in the kitchen.

Violet(Rubbing her eyes) Either that's Billy or we have a kitchen monster ripe for the catching.

Violet passed by Wendy and Jack Jack's room to hear screaming and she moaned opening the door to find Jack Jack stuck in a force fielded ball.

Jack Jack(Pushing the ball) Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy no fair you can't use force fields.

Violet: What is the commotion with the motion you guys?, I mean what in the world would you guys have to fight about?

Jack Jack(Echoing in the force field ball) She called me a weirdo so I tried burning her but her force field got in my way.

Wendy: I did not call him a weirdo I was being a good, prescious, little munchkin watching TV and the next thing I know flames are heading my way.

Violet pursed her lips staring at Jack Jack as he smiled innocently and she pursed her lips harder.

Jack Jack: All right so maybe she was watching TV, and maybe she never called me a weirdo but I warned you about making me room with her.

Violet: You two are going to get along if it kills me and it probably will, now get dressed and ready for hero school, I'll teach you from now on and breakfast is in five minutes.

Jack Jack cleared his throat angrily as Wendy closed her eyes and the ball disappeared making him roll on the rug and up to her.

Wendy(Giggling) I guess you're starting to come around to me, maybe one day we can go on a date.

Jack Jack: Be serious I'd never go on a date with you, you're an icky girl and I don't do dates with icky girls.

Wendy smiled kissing Jack Jack's cheek and skipping off to get dressed as he made a disgusted face rubbing it off to find purple lipstick and glitter on his hand.

Wendy: Consider it a preview of things to come, as we get older your lips will be what I'm aiming for.

Jack Jack(Holding his lips) Nuhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Wendy(Chuckling) You're cute Jack Jack really cute and there's nothing stopping me from falling in love with you, now I'd get dressed if I were you because Violet's not one to be tested this early in the morning.

Jack Jack threw some clothes on and stormed into the hall still rubbing his cheek to find more lipstick and glitter on his hand.

Wendy(Skipping up to him) Come on I'm not that bad Jack Jack, I mean I'm the only girl that notices you.

Jack Jack: Yea for now but as I get older I bet more girl's will notice me.

Wendy: You're probably right but I was the first you remember that.

Jack Jack and Wendy reached the kitchen where Violet was seen crying happy tears as a breakfast met her.

Billy: Don't cry mommy I just wanted you to have a nice breakfast this morning.

Violet(Drying her eyes) These are happy tears Billy, I mean you must have been up since 6 in the morning cooking this.

Billy: 5 actually I was awake when a man left your room this morning, who was he anyway a friend of yours?

Violet(Nodding) Uh huh him and I met last night, I thought he was a figment of my imagination but I guess not.

Wendy kissed Jack Jack's other cheek as Kendra shuffled into the kitchen smelling food and plopped down as a plate was slid to her.

Billy: Bon Appetite Kendra, we have school after breakfast and I believe Mr. Jake Anax the third is teaching today.

Violet(Looking at her watch) If he ever shows up Billy, if not mommy will teach you.

Matthew pounced into the kitchen as a cat chasing a ball of yarn and Wendy's eyes grew big with happiness seeing him meow and hit the ball of yarn between his paws.

Wendy(Petting Matthew) Look Mrs. Violet a kitty and it has a ball of yarn.

Violet: Matthew no animal conjuring at the breakfast table, now become your human form and eat up.

Matthew turned into his human form and took a seat at the table as Aphrodite shuffled in rubbing her eyes and sipping a Dunkin Donuts coffee.

Aphrodite: Morning all and how are we this morning?, where's Anax this morning Violet I mean he was with you all night wasn't he?

Violet: Yes he was but I don't know where he is know, I mean I feel like a one night stand gone horribly wrong.

Lisa stretched into the kitchen and made a perfect gymnast landing on a kitchen chair and forked eggs and sausage onto her fork and eating it.

Lisa: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM these eggs are amazing so who cooked?

Billy raised his hand and grabbed a plate eating all his food as Dash and Rebecca walked into the kitchen eskimo kissing each other.

Jack Jack: Wendy would you stop kissing me?

Wendy(Puckering up) I can't help it Jack Jack your cheeks are so kissable.

Jack Jack(Rubbing his cheeks) Why must you kiss me all the time Wendy, I mean it's not like you see me kissing you.

Wendy put her face next to Jack Jack's smirking as she waited for him to pucker up and kiss her.

Wendy: I'm waiting Jack Jack and don't make me wait long because I may move my face at any moment.

Jack Jack quickly kissed Wendy's cheek as she giggled girlishly and started eating her breakfast.

Wendy: Not bad Jack Jack I can't wait for those lips to meet mine, I promise I've had all my cootie shots Jack Jack.

Violet: Jack Jack looks like you might have your first major league crush, and Wendy never let him out of your sight.

Wendy(Clutching Jack Jack) I'll never let him out of my sight Mrs. Violet, he's cuter than a newborn puppy and any other girl may take him and I won't let that happen.

Jack Jack(Struggling) Let- me- go- Wendy- I'm- not- a- teddy- bear- for- you- to- squeeze- to- death.

Wendy: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW you're so cute even when I'm squeezing you to death.

Jack Jack was blue in the face as Wendy giggled letting him go and Violet pushed a plate of food to him.

Violet: Eat up Romeo you look like you could use all the strength you can summon.

Aphrodite: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW young love is the cutest nothing can beat it.

Jack Jack: Let it be known that I will by no means fall in love with her, she's a weirdo and I don't fall in love with weirdo's.

Aphrodite: And what becoming a human blowtorch is normal?, get real little dude we're all weirdo's here.

Helen and Bob came into the kitchen in the same way Dash and Rebecca came in eskimo kissing each other.

Bob: Morning troops and what's the deal this morning?

Helen: Yea I mean I'm getting total bad vibes from Jack Jack and Wendy this morning, please tell me he didn't kill her.

Wendy raised her hand giggling as Jack Jack muttered I wish I did under his breath.

Helen(Shocked) Jack Jack sweetie you have a smudge on your cheek that looks suspicously like lipstick

Jack Jack(Pointing at Wendy) Ask flirty girl over there.

Helen: Wendy sweetie please tell me you didn't kiss him.

Wendy(Blushing) I can't help myself his cheeks are so kissable, and besides he kissed me too.

Jack Jack: Only because she made me, she shoved her face up to my lips and I puckered up without delay.

Helen: Don't you think you guys are moving too fast?

Jack Jack: Yes but try telling Wendy that.

Wendy: My mommy always said the way to a boys heart is through the flirty side of a girl and kissing is flirty girl 101.

Helen: I guess so isn't it which is why I'll allow the kissing to continue, I mean it's not like you guys are killing each other.

Jack Jack: Don't give me any ideas mommy, I'm this close to smothering her in her sleep.

Dash: That's the first year little bro, once you pass it the second year is acceptance at least it was for Becky and I.

Eric and Alana were last to arrive Eric with a cape behind him and Alana with her hands on her head channeling everybody's thoughts.

Violet: Well the gang's all here so let's get down to using our powers, I want you guys to use them every single day even when you're sick that way we can discover just how big we can make these powers before the battle.

Wendy giggled turning herself invisible as her fork floated in the air and she laughed eating from the levitating fork.

Violet: See Wendy get's the idea she's invisible eating, Billy what can you do sweetheart?

Billy's fingertips sparked and he floated as lightning burst from his body and this time instead of passing out he smiled floating back to the table.

Violet(Shocked) Looks like someone's been practicing, all right Aphrodite how much pain can you withstand.

Aphrodite: Whatever you've got I can take Violet, just try me on for size.

Violet tossed a meat cleaver at Aphrodite's fingers as they chopped off and blood squirted everywhere with her screaming.

Aphrodite: THE PAIN AND AGONY OF IT ALL!, just kidding see they grow back.

Aphrodite's fingers grew back as everybody stared back amazed and Aphrodite had a prideful grin on her face.

Aphrodite: Anybody want to see my whole arm come off it's pretty graphic.

Violet: No that'll be fine all right Matthew what can you turn into?

Matthew: Whatever you want me to be, I can be a baloon animal, a clown, a puppy, a kitten as we plainly saw, a cougar, a tiger, a lion, a bear, and whatever else you want me to be.

Violet: How about a secret superhero base of operations?

Matthew became a missle silo as Violet was impressed to see that she had all she needed to beat Mirage in the silo.

Violet: Good but we need something mobile,something all of us can fit in, and something along the lines of an RV.

As if requested a horn blared outside as the kids and Violet ran to the window to see an RV and Jake Anax Smith the third step out waving as everybody waved back.

Jake(Walking inside) So do you like it?, I figured we could use it to plan our attack if we're to fight this Mirage character.

Violet: Please tell me you paid for that, I mean you didn't steal it did you?

Jake: Violet sweetie why would I ever steal an RV?, I'm one of the good guys remember?

Violet: Sure but you have to admit a headmaster at a super school falls into my school, falls for me, and looks kinda shady well I can't help but think your shady.

Jake(Kissing Violet) Shady enough to steal an RV?, I mean come on Violet I ran a super hero school and I have a rep to protect.

Violet: All right kids let's name this puppy and then we're going inside to learn what else we can do if pushed to do it.

Billy: I think we should name it Violet's School For Orphaned Supers, because that's what we are orphaned supers and Violet took us in.

Jake: Any objections to Violet's Home For Orphaned Supers?

Everybody agreed and Violet got red, blue, and purple paint so they could paint the name on the side of the RV.

Violet: All right guys get creative, in fact if you make a self portait of yourself we could call school off for today.

Everybody got to work picking different paints as Billy made himself shooting sparks of lightning, Aphrdite made herself repelling bullets, Wendy made herself in her purple force field ball, Matthew made himself turning into party baloons, Lisa made herself stretching across the top of the van, Kendra made herself with flames behind her running on the left side of the van.

Violet: Just Eric, Dash, Jack Jack, Rebecca, and Jake left.

Eric drew himself next to Lisa flying as Dash drew himself racing Kendra and he was in the lead, Jack Jack drew himself burning Wendy's force field ball, Rebecca drew herself as an ice woman freezing everything in her path, and Jake drew himself surviving a nucular blast as Violet made herself on the hood of the RV leading the supers into battle.

Violet: Nice job kids and that earns no school today and homework tonight is to work on your powers some more, tomorrow I want to see you pushed to your limit.

The supers nodded walking back into the school as Violet saw Wendy batting her eyelashes at Jack Jack as he was becoming a mass of fire and Wendy quickly made a forcefield as the flames hit it and she giggled.

Wendy: Come on sweetie did you really think you'd be able to burn me?

Violet: All right you two settle it inside please, Mrs. Fireball you and I have a tea party to get to.

Wendy skipped up to Violet as Jack Jack threw flames at them and Wendy's force field became bigger covering her and Violet.

Wendy: Look Mrs. Violet it's becoming bigger than me.

Violet: Good enough to cover a plane, Wendy you're getting a lot better than me at this superhero stuff.

Wendy: Yea but you paved the way for me to be the way I am, you are an even bigger hero than Wonder Woman or She Hulk.

Violet(Smiling) I just work with what God gave me, when I was your age powers were the least thing on my mind.

Wendy and Violet came to the meeting room where two saucers, a teapot, and Wendy's stuffed animals met her as she ran up and took her seat between them.

Violet(Pushing a blue book to Wendy) For documentation which is a big word to help you understand your powers and for me to understand you.

Wendy(Sipping tea) So what questions do you have Mrs. Violet?

Violet: Well when did you first discover you had powers Wendy?

Wendy: I was three and my mommy was giving me a bath, I hated baths as a three year old showers were more my thing, so I pitched a fit as my mommy would say and grew a very small, very round purple ball.

Violet: Let's go back to that day if we could.

Wendy shrugged as she explained what was going on and we find three year old Wendy screaming for no bath.

Wendy: FAIR MAMA YOU TRICKED ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Wendy's mom: Wind sweetie you need a bath you're filthy and you never really clean yourself in the shower.

Wendy: I promise I will this time mama honest to goodness.

Wendy's mom(Pulling Wendy's clothes off) Wendy Maryanne Collins get your tail in this tub this instant young lady and stop pitching a fit.

Wendy(Crossing her arms) No I'm not going to do that because I don't have a tail I'm not an animal.

Wendy's mom(Wrining out a washcloth) Fine we'll do this the hard way then.

Wendy gulped as she was lifted up and dropped into the tub as she had a purple ball only small enough to be a bubble protect her.

Wendy's mom: Now disappear into the bubbles mommy will be right back with bath toys.

Wendy waited for her mom to leave and disappeared literally giggling having no idea she disappeared for real.

Wendy's mom(Dumping toys in the water) Here you see you ccan have fun while I start dinner now you can get out as soon as your clean if you like.

A washcloth floated in midair as Wendy's mom's jaw dropped in surprise as Wendy giggled.

Wendy: Don't be so surprised mama I do know how to clean myself.

Wendy's mom(Pointing) Wendy sweetie how are you making the washcloth float?

Wendy: Mama you silly goose washcloth's can't float.

Wendy's mom(handing Wendy a mirror) Just look at yourself Wendy the washcloth is floating and your body outline is clear.

Wendy who was still invisible picked the mirror up and didn't see her reflection as she gasped and her mom also gasped.

Wendy: Mama I don't have a reflection, should a little girl like me be concerned?

Wendy's mom(Grabbing her cell phone) I'm calling a doctor right now Wendy you just play in the tub.

Wendy's mom ran from the bathroom scared to death with a letter clutched in her hand.

Wendy(Stuttering) H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello is t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-this Violet Parr from Violet's School for supers?

Violet(On the other end) Yes this is she, may I ask who's calling?

Wendy's mom: This is Miranda Collins my and you were right my daughter Wendy is exhibiting powers.

Violet(Grabbing a pen and pad) This is good so tell me what powers she's exhibiting.

Miranda: Invisibility but the force field you mentioned still hasn't made an appearance.

Violet: Not to worry it might or it might not, just remember if it does don't freak out because it's just a part of her changing.

Miranda: I'm bringing her in tonight Mrs. Parr you said you could help her and she needs your help, after all she has the same powers you do.

Miranda hung up with Violet as Miranda went to check on wendy to find a small purple bubble surrounding her and it was becoming bigger.

Wendy: Look mama I have a bubble like the ones in the tub except mine doesn't float like they do.

Miranda(Panicing) W-W-W-W-W-W- W- Wendy hurry up in there we have to get packed, you're going to be going away for awhile.

Wendy(Crying) But why I didn't do anything wrong, it's not my fault I'm like this.

Miranda: Sweetie you need help and mama's going to get it for you.

Wendy: No I'm not going to let you get rid of me mama.

Miranda: Wendy sweetie this is too much for mommy to take on right now.

Wendy: And you think this isn't too much for me?, I'd like to know what's going on with me just as much as you do.

Miranda: That's why mommy's sending you to a school for heroes so we can both understand where this power came from.

Wendy's forcefield disappeared along with her as Miranda angrily ran out of the bathroom hoping to catch her.

Miranda: Wendy Maryanne Collins do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in when I find you?

Wendy was heard sniffling in her room as Miranda ran into it tiptoeing hoping not to step on her daughter's foot.

Miranda: Wendy you better be changed and ready to go young lady because we're out of here in five minutes whether you're ready or not.

Wendy became visible and stalked off in playclothes as Miranda picked up two suitcase's and a duffel bag she packed for Wendy.

Miranda: I hate to leave you Wind but you need help and you're going to get it.

Wendy pouted as she was led to her mother's car and they wped off to Violet's school.

Wendy: So that's my story my mama didn't care if I was sad, mad, lonely, or confused, she just dumped me here and she's happy without me there.

Violet: Wendy I know it's hard sweetie it was hard for me too when I was your age, your mom doesn't hate you she's just scared of what you have.

Wendy: Yea but where did my powers come from?

Violet: That's a good question and the answer is I don't know maybe your daddy had powers when he ws with your mommy.

Wendy: Yea I think mommy mentioned something about that.

Violet: See these powers stem from one of our parents and they get passed down to their kids.

Wendy: So Billy and the rest have super parents too?

Violet: Yep and they may be afraid to admit it but they do.

Wendy(Sipping apple juice) So are we done here or what?

Violet: Yea I guess so, and I've got to say I think you're wearing my brother Jack Jack down so keep doing what your doing with him.

Wendy(Grinning) He'll come around eventually I know he will, now excuse me but I think it's time for more Jack Jack torturing.

Violet: He hates you kissing him but he hates cutsey nicknames even more Wend.

Wendy(Giggling) Good I have a whole list of them for him.

Violet: Go run along and have fun I have to add this meeting to your personal records and then start lunch for everyone.

Jake walked in as Wendy skipped off knowing Violet may want to be alone with him.

Jake: So how is little Mrs. Invisible doing today, and when did she discover her powers?

Violet: She's fine and she was three, actually it was the same day she came here that she discovered them.

Jake: All right so I'll cook lunch you add Mrs. Invisible to the records and we can meet in the middle during lunch.

Violet: Sounds good to me Jakey, so what are we having for lunch?

Jake: Subway I know a guy who can get us free subs.

Violet: Right because that's not shady or anything.

Jake: I saved his daughter from a house fire I get free subs so no it's not shady at all.

Violet(Kissing him) Fine you're just lucky I love you Jake.

Jake: Well Mrs. Violet I guess I should be getting those sub orders shouldn't I?

Violet: And soda we need that too.

Jake: Subs and soda got it, anything else you need from me?

Violet(Pecking his lips) Well I was hoping we could go on a date tonight.

Jake: Well you name the time and lace and I'm there.

Violet: Dinner and a movie sounds good, I know this little Itallian place next to a theater and their playing The Notebook tonight which is one of my all time favorite movies, I love the story behind it.

Jake: Fine dinner and The Notebook sounds like a great idea.

Violet: All right Movies at 8:00 so I'll by to pick you up by 6:00 and dinner's at 6:30 all right?

Jake(Kissing her) Sounds good to me.

Violet kissed him back as Jack Jack was heard screaming down the hall and Jake and Violet also heard the ruckuss.

Jack Jack: I'M NOT YOUR POOKIE, SWEETIE, PUNKIN, SWEEHEART, LOVER, OR FRIEND NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Violet: Inside voices Jack Jack use your words but use them as an inside voice little bro.

Jack Jack(Fuming) Tell her to stop calling me nicknames Violet, I'm not anything to her.

Violet: She's in love and ith her being in love gives her the right to call you what she wants to.

Jac Jack(Huffing) Fine but if she doesn't stop soon this whole school is going up in flames.

Violet: I don't think you have enough firepower to do that for one, and for two the school is fireproof.

Jack Jack: Then I'll burn Wendy and her forcefield and there's nothing stopping me from doing that.

Violet(To Jake) I want him on 24/7 survailance and since you are so generous to get lunch take him with you and then come back here to serve the youngsters lunch.

Jake9Grabbing Jack Jack's hand) All right come on Jack Jack we have lunch orders to get.

As soon as Jake and Jack Jack walked off Violet sighed happily knowing she found her first boyfriend in Jake.

What happens on the date read part 12 Getting To Know You and reply to part 11


	12. Jake and Violet's Night Out

Violet was a nervous wreck as Billy smiled watching her apply makeup.

Violet: I hope he likes me Bill, I mean I haven't dated since junior year in high school, I went to my Senior prom alone.

Billy(Making lightning shoot from his fingertips) I'm sure it'll be fine mom, I mean what is there for him to criticize you're a knockout.

Violet(Kissing Billy) That is the sweetest thing any boy has told me, I just hope Jake thinks so.

Billy: If he doesn't then he must be blind, I mean I can see you're a knockout and I'm only five years old.

Violet(Hugging Billy) Maybe I should go house hunting, I mean after all when school's out we're going to need somewhere to go.

Billy: All right I thought we would be here forever but when school's out I guess we would need another place.

Violet: The others have parents to go back to, whereas you well you have me and Grandma Grandpa, Dash, Rebecca, and Jack Jack to go to.

Billy: I have a bigger family than I ever did wwith my foster parents.

Violet(Concerned) Foster as in not your real parents?

Billy nodded as Violet saw that Billy's eyes looked exactly like hers when she was little and things were slowly begining to click together in her head.

Violet: So you were abandoned by your family, exactly what did your mother smell like?

Billy(Smiling) Vanilla she always smelled of vanilla and my daddy smelled like really strong cologne.

Violet(Walking off) Come with me Billy I think I may know where your parents are and you may be surprised when you find out who they are.

Violet rushed to Helen and Bob's room to find them in mid kiss and Billy smelled vanilla and really strong cologne and knew he found his real mom and dad.

Violet: You two owe me and Billy an explanation mom and dad, and it's about five years too late.

Helen(Applying her lipstick) Vie what are you talking about?

Violet: I'm talking about Billy being your son and you abandoning him after the fight with Syndrome five years ago.

Helen and Bob gasped as Billy also knew why Syndrome was a name he'd never forget.

Violet: Explanation time Helen April and Bob Richard Parr.

Helen: The truth is we did have you Billy but we were so afraid with Syndrome being the first name you ever heard that you'd ask questions and maybe even become like him.

Bob: So we decided Helen and I that is to leave you at an orphanage and let them take care of you.

Billy: Lots of good that did, I got yelled at all the time, I was called a runty puppy, and I never once had a family to call my own until now and come to find their my real honest to goodness family.

Helen(Hugging Billy) We're so sorry Billy sweetie but you've got to see things from our point of view, Syndrome was a bad man and we didn't want to raise another him.

Billy: So then raise me up right, people don't become evil if their raised the right way mommy or grandma or Helen, I don't even know what to call you anymore.

Helen(Hugging Billy) Grandma sounds nice, we think Violet has been doing a bang up job so far as your mom and we'd like you to keep being his mom Vie.

Violet(Hugging Billy) I don't have a problem with it if he doesn't.

Billy: I guess she's a good mama and at least I found my real family right?

Violet, Helen, and Bob nodded as Billy skipped off and Violet stared accusingly at her parents.

Violet: Mom and dad how could you just leave him like that, and then to not tell Jack Jack, Dash, or me that we had a brother floating out there somwhere is just bad.

Helen: Violet we beat Syndrome and then I found myself pregnant, I didn't want my son's first words to be Syndrome.

Violet: So like he said raise him right, make Syndrome a figment of his imagination and FYI you have a lot of grandparent spoiling to do before he's cured.

Helen: I know that and so does your father but we had no idea how he would turn out even if we did raise him right.

Violet: I know how he would've turned out, he would have been the strongest little tike ever and I will make sure Syndrome is a lost cause to him.

Helen: Vie he's having nightmares of him I don't think he's going to be a lost cause for awhile.

Violet: I have nightmare pills I invented them for my little boy or girl if I ever had one and they work I took them until my nightmares disappeared.

Helen: Yes but if you medicate him he's going to want more, and more, and more until he rely's on them.

Violet: That's a load of bull I don't rely on them and I took them, what does that tell you?

Helen: That your older and you have a stronger immunity to the drugs, he's a six year old boy and if you medicate him now he may become addicted.

Violet: I'll monitor him I seriously can't believe you guys did this to the poor kid, but at least he's got a good mother now.

Helen: So what now I'm a bad mother for trying to protect my family?, I mean where do you get off calling me a bad mother?

Violet: You came here unanounced and then you turn my world and Billy's upside down, I mean put yourself in his shoes he thought he was an orphan 10 minutes ago.

Helen: Violet we went through this we didn't want Syndrome latching onto his brain I mean it's bad enough Jack Jack was there.

Violet: Yea a lot of harm that did him, you didn't abandon him like you did Billy.

Helen was shocked to hear this coming from her daughter as she followed Violet into the hallway.

Helen: And just where do you think you're going after calling me a deadbeat mom in every sense of the word?

Violet: Hey I call them like I see them.

Helen: Fine you want me to put myself in Billy's shoes then you put yourself in mine, what if after this climatic battle with Mirage you have a baby and that baby happens to be a girl and her first word is Mirage.

Violet(Walking into Billy's room) I'd have to say that's a very smart baby to say a long word like that for a first word.

Helen slammed open the door to find Billy playing Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe as Superman and SIxx AM's Life Is Beautiful blaring from his Ipod radio speakers.

Helen: Billy come with Grandma we have a lot of things to discuss.

Billy(Grumbling) Like what why you didn't want me?, I mean come on what else could you possibly have to tell me?

Helen: Well you deserve a better explanation than Syndrome being your first word and all that jazz, and I'd be glad to give you one as soon as mommy leaves.

Billy angrily rose and locked eyes with Helen as she gulped and shrunk back against the wall and Violet beamed.

Billy: Mommy goes nowhere because like it or not she's the one who cares for me not you or the other so called siblings and father I have.

Helen(Stuttering) F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Fine she doesn't leave, but just to t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tell you with Jake in the p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-picture you're yesterday's news.

Violet: That's not true Bill you're my number one priority and that's the truth, Jake is just a daddy candidate and if he succeeds then maybe him and I can be married and I can get you a dad.

Helen: He has a dad named Mr. Incredible and a mother named Mrs. Incredible Violet, stop corrupting this little boys mind.

Violet: Well I'm glad you see me as Mrs. Incredible mom, and Jake well he's no dad but he can surrvive a nuke blast which is pretty cool.

Helen: I have half a mind to leave you here with all these kids Vie, and I will unless you apologize.

Violet: Good don't let the door hit you in the butt, this was my thing not Mrs. Incredible, Mr. Incredible, Dash Parr, or Jack Jack Parr's thing mine and it will stay that way.

Helen: Fine I just hope you can handle yourself when Mirage does come for them, she's not easily dealt with alone Vie.

Violet(Pointing out) Take your kids too, Billy and the rest of the supers will take whatever Mirage can dish out.

Helen(Grabbing Suitcase's) Bob get Jack Jack, Dash and Rebecca out of here, we've worn out our welcome and it seems Mrs. This Is My Thing doesn't need our help anymore.

Billy(Hugging Violet) At least she's not going to abandon me or the other supers here, she's been nothing but nice since we got here.

Helen: Because you're her crown jewel Billy, your her Incredible taker meaning she's doing this to separate herself from Mr. Parr, Dash, Jack Jack, Rebecca, and myself.

Billy: Good she's an individual and I like her that way, at least she's not trying to make us normal or throw us in jail like Mirage is doing, she's fighting against Mirage and so am I.

Helen: I think the FBI would love to hear what you're doing, and I also think the President would too.

Violet: Bring them on I can take whatever they have to say and turn it into fight music for my kids.

Helen: Good once they find out you're turning this school into a sanctuary for heroes their going to close you down,then where are you and your crown jewel going to go?

Violet: We'll meaning the heroes and I will find a new place to set up shop, and this school belongs to me so if I want it to be a home for heroes or a home for ferrets I can do it.

Helen: Well we'll just have to wait and see what happens won't we now?, your dad and I owned lots of things that were taken from us back before you were born.

Violet(Handing Helen a cell phone) Call the government and the FBI now I dare you, they'll come here only to go back to Washington I can guarantee that.

Helen dialed the number to Washington and got the president after the first ring as Violet grinned.

Helen: Yes Mr. President this is Helen Parr and I have a school I'd like to evict, my daughter seems to think it's OK to bring supers into it.

There was a response at the end of the phone but Violet didn't need to hear it.

Violet(Reciting) If A Mrs. Violet Parr is the main propetier on the property she has every right to bring what she wants into it whether that be supers or ferrets.

Helen(Staring angrily at her) But these kids are in danger Mr. President she has a psychopath villian after her, she expects these kids to start a war they can't finish.

Violet: It's no use I told him all this when I called him, he suggested I buy this school and gave me the list of kids to take in.

Helen: Well thanks for nothing Mr. President, you shut Bob and me down when we had a restaraunt but it's ok for her to have a school of super powered kids ready to fight at the word go.

Violet(Beaming) I guess I just have a way with words, now get out I have a date tonight and I'm leaving Aphrodite in charge.

Helen threw the cell phone at Violet and stalked off as Violet followed feeling that taunting Helen more would be fun.

Violet: So what time should I expect the prez and the agents here mom, I have to make the supers look pressentable for his arrival.

Wendy(Jumping up and down) Oh boy we're meeting the president and Jack Jack is leaving, how could this day get any better?

Helen: He's not coming here but he should, I take it you never told the prez as you call him doesn't know you're going to medicate Billy to ease his nightmares?

Violet: What the president doesn't know won't hurt him, I mean that was your policy on giving away Billy and not telling Dash, Jack Jack, or myself.

Helen(Grabbing Dash and Jack Jack's hand) Well I guess this is goodbye, and if I ever see you again I expect an apology.

Violet: Then I guess you won't see me again, I have nothing to apologize for.

Helen: I hope Mirage has a field day with your kids Vie, and then the president will have to explain why a bunch of supers are dead.

Violet: With Billy's electricity, Wendy's invisibility and force fielding, Aphrodite's ability to heal herself, Jake's ability to not get hurt, my ability of force fielding and invisibility, Matty's ability to shapeshift,Alana's ability to read minds and telekenesis, Kendra's Super Speed, Lisa's Ability to stretch and bend and Eric's ability to fly I think we're pretty much covered on winning this fight.

Helen: Well then I hope you can handle if one of them get's hurt, because no doubt one of them will and their blood will be on your hands.

Violet: There won't be any blood on my hands I promise you that much, I'll make sure nobody but the villians get hurt.

Helen: Well what's stopping Mirage from taking the powers Syndrome had and making another giant robot for your tikes to play with?

Violet: Billy can take that because math tells me electricity plus metal equals a giant problem for Mirage's plaything.

Helen: You sure are putting a lot of trust in a little boy Violet, what's to say he even wants to be a part of this war?

Violet: The fact that Syndrome haunts his nightmares because of you and dad, and he wants to get even with his wife and frankly I don't blame him.

Helen: And what if he can't take Mirage on alone Vie, you need our help.

Violet: I have kids to help him and two can't be hurt, I think Billy's going to do just fine.

Helen(Walking out) Come on Parr team leave Mrs. This Is My Thing to her thing and we'll do ours.

The Parrs walked out as Violet slammed the door in their face and Wendy winced at the sound.

Wendy: I guess supers have super fights with their families huh Mrs. Violet?

Violet: No more of that Mrs. Stuff just call me Violet Squirt, and go get washed up for dinner if you please.

Aphrodite: Girl I'll handle them you just wait for Jake to take you out and the both of you have a good time.

Jake walked down the stairs and saw Violet and excitement flooded his senses as he walked up to her smiling.

Jake: Well let's go dine and watch The Notebook, then we can get to know each other more after that.

Violet: Bedtime at 10:00 for everyone Aphey, I really appreciate this and any problems you have my and Jake's cell number.

Aphrodite: I'm sure things will go as smooth as sanded wood Violet, now scidaddle.

Violet: Scidaddle what are you agrandmother?, because that is such a grandma thing to say.

Aphrodite(Ushering Violet out) Would you scoot already, I have everything under control.

Violet(Walking off) All right just watch your back.

Aphrodite: Violet I can't get hurt remember?

Violet: Right well have fun and make sure Wendy has no candy after 7:00 or she'll be a horror to put to B-E-D at 8:00 all the little one's at 8:00 the others at 10:00 and no exceptions.

Aphrodite ushered Violet and Jake out and closed the door locking it as Jake led Violet to his car which was tricked out like a street racing car.

Violet: Seen Fasr And The Furious one too many times have we?

Jake(Shrugging) Maybe but it gets me from point A to point B in like a minute flat so I like it.

Violet: Yea well take it slow Cassanova I don't want to spend our first date in the hospital.

Jake(Ruffling Violet's hair) Relax babe I'm a great driver, just hop in and vision my lips against yours during the movie or at the end of the night.

Violet sat in the front seat as Jake hopped into the driver's seat and sped off to the theater and the resteraunt next to it.

Jake(Looking at his watch) 10 mins. time that's a record, hop out baby and let's get our grub on.

Violet shook out of the car petrified at the ride there her hair a mess and Jake smirked slicking her hair back.

Jake: Now come on it wasn't so bad, I could have gone so much faster than I did, but I knew a girl was in the car and I was courtieous towards that.

Violet: I think I coughed up a lung back there Speed Racer.

Jake: All right I know a guy who can get you a new one, now stop exagerating and let's get some food.

Violet: How do you afford a car like that on a deans salary anyway?, I mean the most I can afford is a minivan.

Jake: It helps when you're rich babe, now let's eat I'm starving.

Violet: Rich like decitant rich right?, like milk chocolate and crunchy crispies inside right?

Jake(Shaking his head no) No I mean rivh as in rolling in the Deniro's, I can make it rain, the 20 K man, dollar signs in my eyes that kind of rich.

Violet(Shocked) Are you kidding me?

Jake: How else would I get an RV, a school, or go on a date in the rich part of town with the most beautiful girl ever?

Violet(Cuddling with Jake) I guess dating a rich guy could be fun, I mean money is no object right?

Jake: Right and I'm glad you're starting to come around.

Violet: Well what can I say a girl loves diamonds, cars, guys, money, and guys who can buy them diamonds, cars, and anything else with their money.

Jake: Hey if you want anything don't hesitate to ask Vie, I mean I want us to grow closer together because we have a lot in common.

Jake and Violet walked into the resteraunt and were seated immeadiately with Two Better Than One by Boys Like Girl's Feat Taylor Swift played in the background.

Jake: Order anything you want I know I will, I'm so hungry I can eat a horse right now.

Violet(Making a face) No horses please I don't think my stomach can handle that.

Jake(Giggling) Hear a figure of speech much Vie, now let's talk more about us and that whole me buying you diamonds and cars deal, I think Iike that idea.

Violet(Chuckling) I knew you were kidding I was too, and I think that whole diamonds and cars deal sounds pretty sweet, but you not only have to win me over but Billy too he's after all my son.

Jake(Kissing Violet) Of course he is and I'll work my magic on him soon enough, I mean if we're getting married I have to get Willy and I on good terms.

Violet(Smiling) It's Billy with a B I don't think he'll respond to Willy, and if you're marrying me I'd like you to at least know our son's name.

Jake: Billy with a B right anyway I have like months to memorize his name, now let's talk about us at least living together when this whole school thing is finished for the year.

Violet(Sipping lemonade) Fine but it'll have to be a two bedroom house with a yard, plenty of room for Billy to play with his friends, and an indor outdoor pool, plus Billy has reign on what he wants his room to look like.

Jake: Sounds all right with me as long as we're together, I don't think I can handle life without you beautiful.

Violet(Blushing) Awwwwwwwww what a sweet thing to say.

Jake(Throwing his arm around Violet) Come on Sweets I'm all sweet you should know that by now.

Waitress(Walking up) May I take your order?

Violet: Spaghetti and meatballs heavy on the parmesean light on the sauce please.

Jake: I'll have what she's having.

Waitress: Right and I'll get you another lemonade ma'am be back in two shakes.

A little girl squealed when she saw Violet as her mother saw her bolt for Violet and the mother ran after her.

Little Girl: OMG do you know who you are, I mean OMG you are the bestest girl ever.

Violet(Smiling down at her) Thanks tike so let me guess you want my autograph right?

The little girl dropped her mouth in surprise nodding and thrusting a comic book that said Action Comics #1 Invsigirl's First Solo Mission on it.

Violet: So who am I making this bad boy out to sweetie?

Little Girl(stuttering) M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Molly Wilson please, and could you get me a suit like yours Mrs. Invisigirl my birthday's today.

Violet(Going through her purse) You're in luck Molly I just so happen to have a suit here that will fit you perfectly, now tell your friends Invisigirl gave this to you and never let anybody tell you that you can't do something like save the world one day.

Molly was handed Violet's suit as a little girl and Molly shrieked happily running off with her mom.

Molly's mom: You have no idea what this means to her Mrs. Invisigirl, she has wanted that suit since her brother accidently brought your comic book home and gave it to her, she dreams of being like you someday.

Violet: It's good that I'm having an influence on the girls of America, I mean before me they worshipped a man in tights with an S across the chest now the girl's have rocketed me into Superhero stardom.

Molly's Mom(Walking off) Well you certainly have made a big impact on Molly, she has no friends but you and your comics.

Violet: I was there once and trust me she'll make friends one day.

Molly's mom: I know I tll her that all the time but she's just so adamant that all the girl's at her school hate her.

Violet(Writing down an address) Here bring her by tomorrow, I run this school for supers and we could use a mascot like her for sports if we make any.

Molly's mom(Smiling) You have no idea what this means to her, I mean a school means kids and kids mean friends right?

Violet: Right and she'll have to be more outgoing with other kids around.

Violet and Jake's food came as Molly's mom walked up to Molly and whispered something as Molly shrieked excitedly and smiled over at Violet.

Violet: Sorry Jake but date or no date my loyal girl fanbase have got to come first.

Jake: I would have done the same thing If I got noticed, see we're one in the same beautiful.

Violet: I can't wait for her to meet the others, she's going to flip over them.

Jake: I know she will, I think Billy and I should go to a ballgame this weekend, what do you think?

Violet(Kissing him) Lunch and a ballgame sounds nice Jake, I mean you really need to get to know him.

Jake: Fine lunch and a ballgame, then maybe we could do ice cream after all of us kind of like a family date.

Violet: I like that idea.

Jake and Violet kissed as Molly glanced over giggling excitedly.

Molly: I can't believe Violet Parr mama the Violet Parr Mrs. Invisigirl herself eats here like regular people.

After dinner Jake and Violet watched The Notebook as Violet cried and Jake made out with her hoping to make her feel better.

Violet(Standing up and drying her eyes) Can you imagne being so much in love and then forgetting the person you love, and then dying with them?, it's just so sad.

Jake: I'll never forget you Violet and I hope you never forget me either.

Violet(Kissing him) Does that answer your question Casanova?

Jake: Yea I guess it does, now let's go back to the school and talk more about our weekend with Billy.

Jake sped Violet and him home as she opened the door to the school and found Aphrodite and Matthew and Aphrodite making out with Matthew shapeshifted into the boy of Aphrodite's dreams.

Violet(Smirking) Ah hem but 10:00 bedtime means 10:00 bedtime Matthew and Aphey no exceptions.

Matthew quickly pulled away from Aphrodite as she did the same and looked up at Violet purple lipstick smears all over Matty's face.

Aphrodite: We were just studying for a test in school, and well one thing led to another and we ended up kissing, curse him and his shapeshifting into my dreamguy ways.

Violet: To bed the both of you, we'll talk about this tomorrow morning and I expected Aphrodite to be kissing somebody I mean I always had a guy to kiss when I babysat Jack Jack and Dash.

Jake: I agree with Mrs. Invisible get to bed you two,

Aphrodite and Matthew walked into the same room and Violet giggled walking to Aphrodite's room.

Violet Matt you have your own room now get to it.

Matthew: Man Jack Jack was so lucky to be rooming with a girl when he was here.

Violet: She was five and so was he, now get to bed you makeout artist.

Matthew walked into his room as Jake and Violet walked into her room Violet giggling at finally finding the boy of her dreams.

What happens on the day out with Billy read part 13 Clingy Qualities and reply to part 12


	13. Jake And Billy's Day O Fun

The next day Violet and Jake slept in as Billy got a jealous look in his eyes seeing another man was slowly inching their way into his new mom's life.

Billy(Shooting electricity from his fingertips) Time to knock this guy down a few pegs, or maybe a lot of them.

Billy stalked off to set traps for Jake as Lisa noticed him doing this as she stretched up to him trying to figure out what the marbles were for.

Billy: Take my mom away will ya, let's see how you enjoy marbles Mr. Bigshot.

Lisa: Uhh Hey Billy sweetie, so what's going on here?

Billy: I'm getting rid of a vermin I like to call new boyfriend, and once he's gone Violet can be my mom again.

Lisa: Billy Violet will always be your mom but she has to have a lovelife too, I mean wouldn't you like a dad too and a dog I mean they are man's and boys best friend.

Billy: Too many men have walked out on me trust me I know from expierience that Violet doesn't need any man but me in her life.

Lisa: Billy think about it if you run Jake out another super boy will come for Violet and they'll keep coming until someone stays no matter how mean you are to them.

Billy: Yea and what do you know about boys staying and going? I mean what makes you an expert?

Lisa: My dad does see he walked out but my mom took him back and he's a totally different man now.

Matthew literally rolled from bed as a red rubber ball and bounced into the hall curious on the conversation Billy and Lisa were having.

Lisa: Listen Billy if you make Jake leave that would devastate Violet, and you don't want a devastated mother do you?

Billy: He's cutting into my time with my mom so yes I wouldn't mind a devastated mother.

Lisa: Billy don't listen to your man gene right now there's no need for it.

Billy: My man gene?

Lisa: Yea you know the voice in your head right now that's making you say hateful things, making you do bad things, basically the voice in your head that tells you what you're doing is right.

Billy: Yea well maybe my man gene is right this time.

Lisa: Billy the man gene is never right I mean just ask Matthew.

Matthew: The man gene never fails I mean it never failed me, it's the thing that tells me to turn into all these elaborate things everyday.

Lisa: All right he's a man don't listen to him, listen to Aphrodite she'll tell you the man gene is bad.

As if she was beckoned Aphrodite walked into the hall narrowly missing the marbles Billy scattered all over the hall.

Aphrodite: Whoa Nelly what in the world in going on out here.

Billy: A boyfriend repellent and don't blame me, Lisa says this is my man gene's fault.

Lisa: No Lisa just told you not to listen to your man gene, I never shifted blame to it.

Billy: Oh please you more or less did.

Lisa: All's I said was not to listen to it.

Aphrodite: All right I hate to ask but A boyfriend repellent?

Billy: Sure see Jake rolls out of my mom's bed soon, half asleep he walks down the hall for a drink putting my trap in motion, and I so do not have a man gene.

Lisa: Uh huh every male has a man gene, that's what sepparates you from us.

Billy: That's not true.

Lisa: Then what does sepparate us from each other?

Billy: Well-umm-I think- maybe- well I don't know but I know it's not my genes.

Aphrodite: Billy don't you think Jake might get hurt slipping on these marbles, and what if your mom wakes up first?

Billy: I warn her that there are marbles on the floor, and as for Jake getting hurt I'm hoping on it.

Aphrodite: But if he get's hurt he'll leave.

Billy: Exactly leaving me and my mom to be alone.

Aphrodite: Yea but Violet will be sad do you want that?

Billy(Scooping up his marbles) No I guess not, but her being devastated sounds better.

Lisa: Ugh it's the same thing you man gene of a boy.

Aphrodite: All right Tom and Jerry cut the arguing chatter, Billy go put those back in your room while I search for my roommate Wendy.

Aphrodite heard a giggling as a bowl of cereal floated in mid air and she smiled grabbing Wendy.

Wendy: Man it's great to be invisible, I must have been standing here for hours until you finally noticed my cereal bowl floating in mid air.

Aphrodite: Yea I guess next time flour might do the trick.

Wendy: But that would make me all dusty and whiter than I am now, but at least you'd find me.

Aphrodite: Come on kids leave Violet and Jake to sleep they've had more than their fair share of responsibility in this school.

Billy walked off following Aphrodite's every step until she reached the kitchen pushing a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, homfries, pancakes, and orange juice to him.

Aphrodite: Eat up Billy then you have the whole day to do whatever you want.

Billy quickly ate all of his food then he ran back to Violet's room almost as if he was her guard dog ready to attack anyone who might bother Jake and her.

Lisa(Slinking up to Billy) All right I'm pretty sure Aphrodite said to leave Violet and Jake alone to sleep.

Billy: I know she wasn't talking to me, I'm her son and this isn't bothering them.

Lisa: So what you're just going to stand there until they wake up?

Billy: That's the plan.

Lisa: Billy I fear for you sometimes, I mean what are you going to do when you have to leave Violet to live on your own?

Billy: There's an abandoned building right next to here, I can open that up and we can be Violet and Son School For Orphaned Supers.

Lisa: Or you could just leave town and start your own family.

Billy: Or I could start my own family in the abandoned building next door.

Lisa: And how are you going to explain to your kids that Grandma and Grandpa live next door?

Billy: You seem to be doing a pretty good job of it yourself.

Lisa: Well I'm glad I'm not the girl that's going to spend her whole life living next door to my in laws.

Billy: Oh puhlease like you would ever stand a chance with me.

Lisa: Not that I'm bragging but I would last longer with you than you would last with me.

Billy: Yea that'll be the day.

Lisa: What can you do shoot electricity from your fingertips, granted good in a blackout but not the most glorius power.

Billy: It's better than being super flexible, I mean what use does that have in the super world?  
Lisa: Think of it this way, there's bad guys chasing the both of us with ray guns to cure us, but I give them the slip by becoming straight as a pole blending with my enviorment.

Billy: Yea until they see Mrs. Pole blink, cough, sneeze, laugh, or even smile, while you're doing that I'll just zap them and their guns which are no doubt metal until they scream for mercy.

Lisa: But what if their like dogs playing dead and once you stop zapping them they zap you with a cure.

Billy: Mrs. Pole would get the cure before me.

Lisa: So not

Billy: So so

Lisa: I could just strangle all of them with my slender body until they mumble for mercy.

Billy: Leaving them time to go for their guns, my plan on the other hand excludes their guns.

Lisa: Right and what's stopping them from their guns while you're shocking them?

Billy: Seeing the guns are metal and lightning attracts metal they would'nt stand a fighting chance.

Lisa: And once the henchmen are vaporized what's stopping the leader to those henchmen from taking you?

Bill(Flexing his fingers) He's going to be shocked to find what my powers can do.

Lisa: Or she.

Billy(Giggling) You're kidding right?, everyone knows the best villians are men.

Lisa: Mystique?

Billy: Worked for Magneto so she was a hench.

Lisa: Catwoman?

Billy: She played both sides seeing she loved Bruce Wayne once.

Lisa: Harley Quinn?

Billy: Joker's hench

Lisa: Mirage?

Billy: She hasn't shown me what she can do yet so her as a villian sucks.

Lisa: All right so the girl villians are hench's and flip floppers at best but they were still villians.

Billy: Yea being controlled by love and men.

Lisa(Slinking off) Whatevs Billy, you know you were cooler when you shared a little interest in me.

Billy mumbled whatever and went back to guarding Jake and Violet watching them like a hawk.

Billy: Nobody's getting passed me unless it's Wendy and her invisibilty power.

Violet moaned and slowly rubbed her eyes and saw Jake lying next to her as she mustered a small smile and gently kissed him as he moaned and rolled over looking into her eyes.

Jake: Morning Mrs. Invisible.

Violet: Morning, so you and Billy must have a Day O Fun planned today right?

Jake: Sure I'm taking him to a baseball game, the mall for video games and movies, then to the sweetest sweet shop we can find.

Billy licked his lips as Violet's sight slowly adjusted and she found Billy at the foot of her bed smiling.

Violet: Well looks like I let the cat out of the bag, well go get dressed for your Day O Fun and please don't spoil his dinner Jakey.

Jake: Babe trust me spoiling Billy's dinner is the last thing I have in mind.

Violet(Kissing him) It better because I'm making my famous chicken fingers tonight and Billy is going to devour them I just know it.

Jake(Grinning) I'm sure he will and being out all day with me will give him and I a chance to bond.

Violet: I'm sure it will and again I'm going to stress do noe **DO NOT** spoil his dinner if you value his life and yours.

Jake(Throwing a T shirt on) Would you relax Vie, I'm not going to spoil his dinner.

Violet: Be sure you don't because there is going to be a schmorgasboard waiting for you two when you get back.

Billy(Running into Violet's room) I'm ready Mr. Anax let's get going.

Jake: Enough with the Mr. Anax stuff I'm only your teacher Monday through Friday, the rest of the days I'm just Jake.

Billy: All right Jake let's get going.

Jake: All right so kiss your mom goodbye and get ready for your Day O Fun with Jake Anax III.

Billy kissed Violet's cheek shouting goodbye to her as Jake and him ran down the hell for their fun day

The first place Billy and Jake went was to Fenway Park for a Baseball game and Billy caught a home run with Jake slugging his shoulders.

Jake: See now this is the life, Baseball on Saturday morning and you catching a home run I mean what could be more fun than this?

Billy(Eating a hot dog) Can I confess something?

Jake: Sure kid anything you want.

Billy: My original plan this morning was to get rid of you this morning, I had marbles all set up in the hall and everything.

Jake: Well that was pretty obvious, I was a super kid once too Billy, and like you I valued my mom's love before anything else and seeing her with another guy that wasn't my dad threatened me.

Billy: So you aren't mad that I wanted you out of Violet's life this morning?

Jake: Of course not I mean maybe a little but you're just a boy who loves their mom, and the truth is so do I.

Billy: She is hard not to love isn't she?

Jake(Putting his hand out) So I'll make you a truce, if you promise to lay off the getting rid of me gig I'll lay off showing your mom love in front of you.

Billy: I think I can agree with that.

Jake(Shaking hands with him) Great so it's agreed, we'll become friends instead of enemies.

Billy(Looking at his baseball) Do you think I could get this signed?

Jake: Sure I mean this is after all your Day O fun isn't it?

Billy: It sure is, and this is only stop one right?

Jake: That's right, after this we'll go to the mall for some food court food, video games, movies, and the sweetest candy shop ever.

Billy: Good because candy and I go together like bacon and eggs.

Jake: Well we're in the 9th inning so after this and you get that ball signed we're out of here.

Once there were three outs the Red Sox won and Billy ran down the steps a prize winning grin on his face as all the players signed the ball and Jake and him were off to the mall

Once at the mall Billy and Jake pigged out on Sbarro's pizza and Pepsi and then they ran to Gamestop so Billy could stock up on Video games.

Billy(Swinging the Gamestop Bag around) Thanks Jake I will defintely be getting good use from these games, and I will never forget our truce, even if you do want to show Violet love in front of me.

Jake: Good now we just have the sweet shop and then we go home where you can play games the rest of the day and I can help your mom with dinner.

The shop Jake and Billy walked into had candy from all over the globe as Billy grabbed whatever was in his way and stocked up on gummi bears too.

Jake: Hello my good man just put it on Jake Anx III account and all will be good.

The clerk rang up all the candy that was on the counter and then Jake swiped a card and the bag was handed to Billy.

Jake: All right off home we go and you also have a bunch of gory movies I see which goes well with Halloween.

Billy: I sure do and just for the Halloween occasion too.

Jake: So I notice you and Mrs. Elastic seem to like sending each other loving looks when you think Violet and I aren't looking.

Billy: Not anymore she seems to think my priorities are all for my mom, which they are and she doesn't want to play the backseat driver.

Jake: She'll get used to it the girl's I dated always did, and besides your 7 and you need to be thinking about fun not girls.

Billy: Your right I mean I'm still just a kid, and don't worry these gory movies won't affect me, I've seen blood firsthand.

Jake: Yea let's jsut keep the violent videogames and movies to ourselves, if your mom finds out I got you these she'd kill me.

Billy made a zipping motion with his finger across his lips.

Jake: Good now let me help you with your Lisa situation, see she's the kind of girl that always needs the spotlight on her.

Billy: The spotlight?

Jake: Yea you know she needs everybody to notice when she walks in the room, she needs boys to beg for her attention, in short she's mad at you because you care more about Violet than her.

Billy: So to get her to like me again I just have to pay attention to her without menbtioning my mom?

Jake: Yes and that's if you want her to notice you, and you don't at least not yet, make her come for you don't go to her.

Billy: Make her come to me check, so does this mean I can't be friends with her anymore?

Jake: Sure you can but make it perfectly clear to her that all's you want is friends not a realationship.

Billy: Got it and how do I make that clear to her?

Jake: Just flat out tell her that you aren't looking for a girlfriend but a friend to hang with.

Billy: That sounds like it could be easily done so I'll talk to her when we get back.

Jake(Smiling) Have I taught you nothing don't go to her she'll come to you when she's ready.

Billy: All right so I guess I'll play the waiting game.

Jake: Now you're getting it, see your mom didn't like me at first but I grew on her after awhile.

Billy: Great story Jake and thanks again for the fun day, I'll never forget this day as long as I live.

Jake: That's what I was aiming for Billy.

Billy hugged Jake and jumped into the front seat of his Hummer as Jake drove both of them back home smiling down at Billy.

Well that's it for now and Jake I know you had ideas for this chapter but I promise they will be in the next chapter I just didn't want to make this chapter too long and I wanted people to see the realationship between you and Violet and you and Billy a bit more.


	14. The Hurricane

The next day dark clouds loomed over Violet's school as we hear a weatherman warning everyone to find shelter from a hurricane.

Weatherman: That's right folks it's confirmed that Washington is due for a type 5 hurricane and apparantly, so get underground and stay there until advised otherwise.

Violet(Ushering the kids) Come on troops you heard the weather man underground now, damn where the hell is Jake when you need him?

Billy(Shooting lightning from his body) Uhh yea we have other problems mom, I can't control my electricity if you know what I mean.

Violet(Grabbing Billy) Just come on we have bigger problems here.

Billy shrugged lighting covering his body as Violet quickly followed him to a basement silo designed for threats like hurricanes.

Meanwhile at the white house we see Jake in front of people in suits and the secret service sitting around him.

Jake: So as you can see the Biopro 380 is an investment to anybody looking to win wars, it can fuel tanks, weapons, and it can make a pretty sweet weapon in the right hands.

President: Mr. Anax the third isn't it true you're a Super?

Jake: Well yes but I don't see how me being a super has anything to do with this meeting.

President: Isn't it obvious Mr. Anax the third? if we ever go to war we'll send you and your super powered friends to end it quick.

Jake: Sir no offense but why is it that every war you have to send soldiers on the frontlines to fight for their freedom?

President: Mr. Anax the third we send people out there who are willing to fight for freedom, Mrs. Parr and you should be lucky that we turned our heads when you and her asked us to make rival schools.

Jake(Packing up the Biopro 380) Fine if you don't want it maybe Iraq will, I mean we're still at war with them right?

President: Mr Anax I would be very careful on the next words you say.

Jake: Why what are you going to do lock me up for being a super hero? It seems to me Mr. President that you should be lucky to have Violet and I to get you out of every jam you put yourself in.

President: Fine America will take one but just know that threats don't work well with America, I'm only taking one because your pressentation was watchable.

Jake(Shaking hands with the president) Pleasure doing business with you sir, now excuse me but I have a school to get back to.

President(Looking at the sky) You should be careful a type 5 hurricanes on the way and I would hate to lose the inventor of the Bio whatzitmajiggy to a hurricane.

Jake(Walking out) Biopro 380 sir, and no worries my powers make me impervious to pain, scars, cuts, and other things a hurricane can cause.

The president waved Jake off as he drove down the road in the RV he gave Violet for the school neglecting to mention a few important things about it.

Jake(Tapping a control module) She'll know all your tricks soon enough sweetie, damn sometimes I amaze even myself.

Back in the silo Violet took to pacing as Billy kept shooting sparks wherever a person stood.

Violet(Talking into a cell phone) Yea it's me for the 10th time Jake, you need to get back here now because the hurricanes coming I can feel it.

Wendy(Covering everyone with her forcefield) Geez Billy would you stop trying to shoot us?

Violet: He can't help it his powers are going haywire, it's all a part of growing up with superpowers.

Wendy: Yea well this forcefield can't stay forever you know.

Aphrodite: He can hit me all he likes I can't feel it, just try to stay away from my hair because hair and static don't go well together.

Billy(Shocking Aphrodite) I'll try my best.

The school shook as a tree limb crashed through a window in the silo and everyone screamed as it hit Aphrodite.

Jake(Crawling through the window) All right munchkins and teens single file line to the RV, it's a lot safer than the silo at this point.

Violet(Kissing Jake all over) Thank-the-Lord-you're-all-right-I-called-you-ten-times-with-no-answer-do-you-have-any-idea-how-worried-I-was?

Jake:Relax babe I'm indestructable remember?

Violet(Kissing him again) Even-Indestructable-people-have-to-have-hearts-and-call-girls-they-love.

Jake(Kissing Violet) Sorry now let's get a move on it's not safe here at the moment- and what the hells wrong with Billy?

Violet: He's growing and so are his super powers, I mean didn't your powers grow as you got older?

Jake: Sure but I forgot how haywire powers can get as you grew, and Billy you'll stay close to me and Aphrodite since we can't be hurt.

Billy ran up to Jake and Aphrodite as he was led to the RV and Wendy and Violet combined their forcefields making a huge purple bubble around the RV.

Jake: And we're off but before we leave does anybody need the bathroom?

Everybody said no as the RV sped past tree limbs, rubble, glass, and reached a river with Violet whispering we're so doomed under her breath.

Jake(Touching a red button) Relax babe I got this and so does the RV, just sit back and relax.

Violet sat down and let out a sigh of relief until she saw everyone outside of the RV and in a yacht designed to seat a thousand people.

Jake: Now was I right or was I right, see I told you there was nothing to worry about.

Wendy: Can we say wheeeeeeeee yet?

Jake: Wheeeeeeeee? what are you talking about mini Violet.

Wendy(Pointing at the waterfall) I went on a ride as a little kid and mommy said to say wheeeeeeeeeeee when we went down one of those.

Violet(Looking coldly at Jake) What now Mr. I Got This?

Jake: We say wheeeeeeeee as Wendy suggested I guess.

The boat reached the end of the waterfall as everybody screamed with the boat crashing at the bottom to find a desserted highway.

Violet(Spitting wtaer out) Is everyone pressent and accounted for.

All the kids said yes with the RV changing into a helicopter lifting everybody above the wreckage.

Violet: And you couldn't turn this bucket of bolts into a helicopter before we reached the end of the waterfall why?

Jake: Would you relax Wendy wanted to say wheeeeeeeee and she got her wish, now just sit back and let Mr. I Got This get this.

Violet: Mr. I Got This almost got us killed, and Wendy could have said wheeeeeee as we flew over the waterfall.

Aphrodite: Uhh I think wheeeee is a lost cause in her vocab at this point, she's kind of green in the face right now, and has anyone seen Matty?

Matty(Swimming to keep up with the helicopter) Uhhhhhhhhhh yea man overbaord, but no worries I'll just stay in this icy, cold, dirty, water swimming after you.

Violet: Just turn yourself into a bird and fly up here and buckle up, Mr. I Got This needs lessons on not speeding in a helicopter.

Jake: Shut up Violet now's not the time to test me, and FYI it's impossible to speed in a flying vehicle dummy.

Violet: Well you sure to be flying pretty fast and leaving Matty behind, I can't believe we trusted Mr. I got This.

Jake: No backseat flying Mrs. Parr, and Matty's fine here he comes now.

A bald eagle flew into the helicopter and took a seat turning into a drenched, blonde boy with Violet quickly wrapping an old army blanket over him.

Jake: Hey you're at fault here too, you should have done a head check after the waterfall.

Violet: That-does-it-Jake, I'm not talking to you for the remainder of this hurricane.

Jake: Fine with me because we don't need backseat drivers aggravating Mr. I Got This.

Violet held a stout and folded her arms across her chest as Billy sat next to Jake in the co poliots seat not wanting to miss the action.

Jake: All right is everyone safe?, I sugest Mrs. Sour Grapes to do a head count this time.

Violet counted seven kids and sighed releif seeing everyone there as Jake flew past tree limb after tree limb narrowly getting hit a million times.

Wendy: Can-we-maybe-make-this-ride-less-bumpy?-I'm-getting-air sickness- here- and-I-know-nobody-wants-to-see-what-I-ate-for-lunch.

All the kids quickly backed away from Wendy as Jake sighed not feeling appreciated by anyone.

Jake(Angirly) **DOESN'T ANYONE HAVE ANY APPRECIATION FOR MR. I GOT THIS? I MEAN I JUST SAVED YOU ALL IN THAT SILO BACK THERE**

Violet(Kissing Jake) Sure we do Jake but you've got to admit this isn't the easiest of trips.

Jake: Well that's not my fault I mean I can't control the weather Vie.

Violet: Nobody's saying you can but did you honestly have to take us from the safety of the silo?

Jake: It was going down anyway Vie, and the hurricane should stop soon, just please level with me and understand that I won't let anything happen to any of you.

Violet(Walking back to her seat) I trust you it's the RV Transformer that you forgot to mention to us that I don't trust.

Jake(Smiling) If you want to insult it then call it by it's proper name Vie, the Terrawind RV, and this baby has a million and one uses thanks to me.

Violet(Giggling) Stupid Terrawind RV, at least it saved our necks though.

Jake: See and that's a great outlook on things Vie, the Terrawind saved our necks and other limbs.

Violet: So what else can the dumb terrawind RV do?

Jake(Grinning) In due time Vie in due time, you'll see all the things this swiss army knife RV can do.

Wendy was heard puking as Violet rushed over to her to make her feel better.

Jake: Great just great we have bigger problems guys, it looks like a tornado's heading straight for us.

Violet(Panicking) **A WHAT?**

Jake: A tornado you know a swirling pile of wind and other disasterous things, in this case horseshoes.

Violet(Pushing buttons) Well-do-something-Jake-Wendy's-not-looking-too-hot-in-a-plane.

Jake(Pushing a green button) Relax Violet it turns back into an RV and it's completely indestructable just like me.

Violet: Just be careful Jake I don't think I can stand to lose a soldier in the fight against Mirage to a hurricane.

Matty(Taking the blanket off and giving it to Wendy) There that should at least make you feel a little better, I'm dry as a bone anyways.

Violet: Matty how thoughtful of you, now everybody relax the school has a frocefield around it and the hurricane/tornado should hopefully end soon.

Billy: Hey look my powers aren't going haywire.

Violet(Kissing him) they come and go as you get older Billy, they'll go haywire again tomorrow trust me on that, I was an invisible purple bubble through half of junior high.

Jake: Yea and just think now that your powers are growing you can start thinking about a lucky super girl to date, I mean what super hero doesn't fantasize about a special girl.

Violet(Ruffling Billy's hair) Yea but he has all his life to find a girlfriend, he should keep brushing up on his powers until the battle with Mirage is over.

Wendy: Ohhhhhhhhh look at the ponies their flying ponies, I didn't think ponies could fly.

Jake: At least we know where the horseshoes came from.

Violet: Wendy stop trying to pet the tornado ponies, Jake get us as far away from this storm as possible, and Matty stop turning into a unicorn.

Matty(Shrugging) What? I thought we were supposed to make the little one feel better.

Violet: Wendy if you must pet ponies stroke Matty's mane, and the rest of you sit tight things always get worse before they get better.

Lisa(Stretching over the top of the RV) Hey look I can be a sail, you know like a ship sail and we can turn into a yacht again and sail out of here.

Violet: Lisa get your butt down here now and Jake don't you dare encourage her.

Jake: Hey all's I was doing was speeding this RV up, I had no intention on turning Mrs. Flexible into a ship sail.

Violet: Good because nobody is risking their necks for anyone in this RV but me and that's only if the situation calls for it.

Jake: Violet I would never let you get hurt, if the situation calls I'll be the one to save everyone and you can make that purple bubble with Wendy.

Violet: FYI Mr. I Got This it's called a forcefield and I suggest you stop picking fights.

Wendy(Sticking her tongue out at Jake) Yea it's a forcefield Mr. I Got This.

Jake: All right one more rude remark directed at me and I'll turn this RV around.

Violet(Grumbling) Do you promise?

Jake(Looking angrily at Violet) Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class Violet?

Violet(Huffily) Nothing at all, I'll just sit here and watch the flying ponies.

Jake: That's what I thought, now we just need to tolerate each other in this RV for awhile longer, look here comes the sun now.

Violet(Sighing) Thank God now stop this bucket of bolts so I can get the kids back to the school.

Jake(Trying to stop Violet from opening the door) Wait-Violet-you-don't-want-to-do-that.

Violet(Smiling) And why not? I mean the birds are chirping, the ponies are grounded, and there's not a lightning strike in sight.

Everyone(Covering their eyes) Aftershocks.

Violet screamed as gusts of wind met her and she slammed the door shut urging Jake to drive faster.

Jake swerved and did a 360 turn heading back to the forcefielded school knowing the storm was just about over.

Violet(Pulling leaves out of her hair) All right I guess I deserved that after being a gloomy Gus all day.

Jake: No worries natural disasters do weird things to people.

Violet: Yea but I had no right to take it out on our rescuer, thanks a lot for saving all of us Jake.

Jake: Hey that's what I'm here for babe.

Everybody cheered as Jake and the Terrawind RV sped up the driveway to Violet's school.

Violet(Taking the forcefield off) All right single file guys and you have full reign to do whatever you want as an indoor and not an outdoor activity.

All the kids ran to their rooms as Violet kissed Jake again and ordered Chinese for dinner finally seeing a real hero and a potential fiance in Jake ANax III.


	15. Billy And Kendra Sitting In A Tree

Meanwhile on Nomanisaid Island Mirage, Nick, and Mark were planning to attack soon leaving a moaning Julie caged up.

Mirage: Alright here's the school if we attack from the sides and back it will be unsuspected by anyone.

Julie(Sniffling) Uhh are you just going to let me starve or what?

Mirage(Throwing a chicken bone at Julie) Shut up you had your chance to play nice.

Julie(Inspecting the chicken bone) Great dry as a- dry as a- well dry as a bone I guess.

Mirage: We go after all that Violet loves first in this case Jake Anax III and Billy. We're going to need bargaining chips.

Julie: You know starvation is the slowest way to kill somebody.

Mark: Leave Sparky to me you go after Jake Mirage. Sparky and I have a history of violence.

Julie(Lapping water from the floor) MMMMMMMMMMM floor water what could be better?

Mirage: I can do without your snide wisecracks Julie.

Julie huffed having a plan of her own and it was even better than her mom's plan.

Julie's POV: Mommy made a gun to extract super powers. It's about time I showed Nick, Strongman, and her how to use it.

Mirage: Meeting adjurned gentlemen. Get your sleep tonight tomorrow bright and early we strike.

Everybody left and Julie set her plan in motion knowing exactly where it was she wanted to be.

Julie(Taking out her utility belt) Watch laser seriously mother a watch laser why not just hand me the keys?

Julie's laser made short work of the bars and she carefully pushed the door open and ran first for the gun grabbing it.

Julie: Now for phase 1 super power extracting.

Julie bolted into the hall keeping in the shadows until she found her mom on the phone with someone.

Mirage: That's right I want a jet that can seat four and I want it here by tomorrow-

Mirage couldn't finish as a red light met her and Julie had a prideful smile on her face.

Julie(Throwing the belt at Mirage) The laser watch really is quite handy Mama now to handle Nick and Strongman.

Mirage: Jewels do you have any idea what you're doing right now?

Julie(Shrugging) Sure I'm establishing myself in the war to come and the hero's have gained another lost soul in their cause.

Mirage: If you show up at Violet's school with the gun she's going to lock it up.

Julie found Nick and Mark who both got shot with the gun and grew weak.

Wendy: See I have no bones about using the gun now it's Hero's Vs. Humans or Mortals and the Mortals lost.

Julie ran off to the first jet she could find and she put Violet's School coordnates into the GPS and pushed autopilot.

Julie(Waving the gun at Mirage) Another really good invention dummy. Just wait until I take these powers and make them my own.

Mirage: Young Lady I demand you get off that jet this instant.

Julie cackled as the jet took off with Mirage holding an angry stout.

Mirage: Great just great isn't it you two idiots? Violet has all the leverage and she has a gun she can use on any of her super villians thanks to you two leaving it out.

Nick: Hey #1 we didn't invent it idiot and #2 I didn't see you putting it up either.

Mark: I'm with Nick on this one.

Mirage (Getting in a jet) Come on you idiots we're going to beg for forgiveness and hope Julie hasn't used that gun yet.

Mirage's Jet sped off not knowing Julie did use the gun and the battle was also gaining more soldiers.

Professor Xavier was sitting with Violet and Jake in a room Logan Codename Wolverine, Ororo Munroe Codename Storm, Warren Kenith Worthington III Codename Angel, Piotr Nikolaivetch Rasputin codename Colossus, and Emma Frost Codename White Queen joining him.

Logan(Flexing his claws) Let me get this straight we're here to babysit kids who don't have a clue on how to use their powers?

Violet: Well that's the jist of it Wolverine but only some of them are clueless others can use their powers at will.

Logan(Angrily pulling up a chair) I'm done being a babysitter to supers. I did it at Xaviers School too.

Violet(Trying to sound soothing) All's we're asking you to do is try to teach them and keep what little eyes we have on them.

Logan(Putting his claws away) Fine but if one of them gets hurt or hurts any of us we're not going to take responsibility for it.

Violet(Rising) Now listen here Mr. I Can Regenerate At Will you aren't coming in here making demands because this is my school and if it wasn't for my boyfriend-

Jake stopped Violet there hearing Wolverine growl as Professor Xavier then turned to Emma who was good this week but next week she could turn evil because she was a flip flopper in the super hero world.

Jake: Alright Logan take it easy we're not hiring you as babysitters we're hiring you as teachers and backup against the coming war.

Logan: Great Bub just be sure to keep her on a very short leash because I have a feeling we're going to butt heads a lot here.

Emma: Can we maybe get to the reason this war with my friend is going on?

Violet(Shooting Emma a dirty look) Fine we're at war with Mirage because she's after my son, my family, the supers here, and I so whoever's here is with us not against us.

Emma: Great I just hope you know who your dealing with.

Violet: I'm as ready as I can ever be here Emma thanks anyway.

Emma: Mirage will stop at nothing to destroy your school and everyone in it. It's going to be an all out war and no side looks really good right now.

Violet: Exactly how did we get stuck with the flip flopper here?

Professor Xavier: Emma has decided to pick a side and her side is our side so if you have any worries about where she lies it's the good side not the evil side.

Violet: Alright but don't blame me about keeping an eye on her.

Professor Xavier: I won't blame you if you keep both eyes on her Mrs. Parr.

Violet(Looking at Colossus) And who is this guy with the metal skin?

Professor Xavier: Piotr Nikolaivetch Rasputin codename Colossus and there is nothing that can penetrate him.

Violet: Except lightning which my son is going to use against Mirage.

Storm: Exactly how big of a lightning storm are we talking here?

Violet: Humungous the last time he attempted one he fainted after which is why I'm glad you're here Ororro.

Storm: I had the same thing happen to me before Charles trained me to control my powers.

Violet: Great so you two have something in common.

Storm: When can I meet the little guy?

Violet(Looking at her watch) Soon I had the oldest take the kids out for the day so they don't get starstruck with real heroes here.

Logan(Flexing his claws) Great maybe it's all for the best that they don't get starstruck right away.

Violet(Opening Logan's bag) And this stuff is hereby not permitted in the school Wolverine. I mean what kind of hero becomes a drunk?

Logan(Shrugging) An over 21 year old one I guess.

Violet(Shaking her head) It's a wonder there's no drugs in here.

Emma: Alcohols a drug.

Violet: Point taken Emma just don't tell Logan that or he may lash out at you.

Emma: It's true we've all been on Logan about his drinking but he always seems to tune us out.

Logan: I's my body and I'll do what I want to it.

Violet: Great hero talk Logan. What are you going to do next tell me alcohol's not the worst drug there is?

Logan(Rising) Listen here Missy you asked for my help and I came so be lucky I did. I mean who cares what I do with my life?

Violet(Agitated) Ugh fine do what you want but I better not catch any beer here or I'll throw you out myself.

Logan: Fine there's a bar across from here so I guess I'm doing my drinking there.

The secretary of the school came over the loud speaker and she sounded desperate making Violet scared for her life.

Secretary(Scared) Uhh Mrs. Violet we have a situation in the command room and I need you **NOW, NOW, NOW!**

Violet(Rising) Meeting adjourned now whoever would like to join me in the command room may.

Jake and Violet rushed out with the X Men dashing off to keep up with them.

Logan(Panting) What-exactly-is-the-command-room?

Violet(Running ahead) Sharp right turn ahead folks and then you'll all see the command room.

Jake opened a door as all the supers ran in seeing computers, survailance camera's, and screens in the sky and on the ground.

Secretary(Pointing at the sky screen) **B-I-N-G-O** we have an unidentified aircraft heading straight for us.

Violet: When did you first see this?

Secretary: Just now which is why I yelled for you when I did.

Violet(Opening a glass case) Well why aren't we firing at it?

Secretary: Because I don't have the slightest clue who's in it. I mean it could be a child.

Violet(Finger on the button) Then I guess it's up to-

Aphrodite dashed into the command room shoving Violet's hand away from the button.

Aphrodite(Screaming) **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING MY LITTLE SISTER'S IN THAT JET VIOLET**.

Missle's fired at the jet from another aircraft and Wendy thinking quick made a forcefield around the jet where we see Julie looking scared out of her mind.

Violet(Making another forcefield) Aph when did you see that it was your sister.

Aphrodite(Wiping away tears) Here she sent me a letter telling me she was on her way. I had no idea she meant today.

Violet: Alright everyone keep that jet safe at all costs do you understand?

Everyone nodded as Violet did a head count and saw Billy was missing and found him outside rising from the ground.

Aphrodite(Covering her mouth in surprise) What is the little guy thinking?

Storm: I take it this is your son Violet?

Violet(Nodding) Looks like we're going to get to see him in action firsthand.

Storm: Do you think he can handle a jet?

Violet(Closing her eyes) We're about to find out.

Once Violet closed her eyes Julie's jet grew a bigger forcefield and Wendy attempted to help making the forcefield disappear.

Aphrodite(Screaming) **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BILLY HURRY I NEED TO KEEP MY LITTLE SISTER SAFE!**

Billy was fully risen in the sky his hands out with bolts surrounding him.

Billy(Screaming) **WHY-DON'T-YOU-PICK-ON-SOMEONE-YOUR-OWN-SIZE!**

The bolts flew at the attacking Jet destroying it and the missles firing at Julie who landed safely.

Billy(Weak) That'll-show-them.

Billy fainted onto the school lawn as the supers ran out to welcome Julie and tend to Billy.

Aphrodite(Racing to the jet) Julie, Julie, Julie sweetie are you ok?

Julie(Stepping from the jet excitedly) Did you witness that because I just did and boy does that boy have some powers.

Aphrodite(Hugging Julie) Never, ever, ever, ever, ever put your life in danger without me beside you again.

Julie(Kissing Aphrodite) I'm ok the jet knew exactly where it was going and the missles weren't even close to hitting me.

Aphrodite(Putting Julie down) Do mommy and the rest know you're here?

Julie: I think they have a pretty good idea but with that boy, me, Mrs. Invisible, the other supers, and you they don't stand a chance.

Violet(Picking Billy up) I need to get him to the clinic and the rest of you show our new friends to their rooms.

All the kids looked up and saw the X Men looking down at them.

Wendy: Who are these people?

Matthew: Honestly kid don't you read comic books, watch cartoons, or movies? These are the X Men and it looks like they're here to stay.

Violet(Rushing past Matthew) Intros inside Matthew Billy really needs help and I'm going to get it for him.

Matthew shrugged and everyone walked inside not knowing the power Billy was about to find in himself.

In the clinic Violet, Aphrodite, Kendra, Julie, and Storm took Billy's bedside hoping he would wake up soon.

Doctor: These MRI's are remarkable Mrs. Parr it's almost as if he's learned to control the weather.

Violet(Surprised) Can that happen to a boy his age?

Storm: Sure mine started as just thunder then I learned to control the weather and well we all know how that turned out.

Billy(Moaning) Ohhhhhhhhhh I've got to learn to stop playing the hero all the time.

Violet(Hugging Billy) Thank God you woke up sweetie I was getting restless here.

Aphrodite(Bawling and clinging to Billy) Never- stop- being- the- hero- it's- what- your- good- at- and- I'm- so- so- so- glad- you- are.

Julie: So am I because if you weren't a hero I'd be roasted like a marshmallow for Smores.

Billy(Weak) I- don't- know- what- makes- me- want- to- play- the- hero- all- the- time.

Aphrodite(Kissing Billy's cheek) I for one would be very sad if we lost you as a hero.

Billy(Smirking) I guess being a hero has it's perks. At least I don't have to go to normal school like a normie.

Julie: So we haven't been formally introduced yet I'm Julie Aphrodite's sister and I have a few things that'll help us win and all this talk about not being a hero I have something for that too.

Billy: No I think being a hero is going to start being my full time job.

Storm: Ororo Munroe at your service but you can call me Storm.

Billy(Rubbing his eyes) I must be dreaming because my favorite hero is sitting right beside me but she can't be here because she's an X Man.

Storm(Grinning) I'm always getting on Charles about changing the name to the X Hero's seeing I'm not a man.

Billy: Yea well you can sure fight like the best of them.

Doctor(Walking in) So up and about are we and how are we feeling this morning?

Billy: Morning how long have I been out?

Doctor(Looking at Billy's chart) A full day and I for one am amazed you woke up little guy.

Billy(Sitting up) Yea well I'm just full of surprises.

Doctor(Shining a light in Billy's eyes) Again how are we feeling?

Billy(Yawning) Kind of tired, hungry, and extremely thirsty.

Violet(Ushering Julie, Aphrodite, Ororo and herself out) Well you heard the man let's get him some grub and fluid.

Once everyone left Kendra moved closer to Billy's bed her green eyes staring into his and he knew their fight earlier in the week was long gone.

Kendra(Brushing Billy's hair from his eyes) You really should be more careful you know that?

Billy(Shrugging) It's not like I was looking for trouble my man gene was.

Kendra(Chuckling) Yeaaaaa about that I really don't think your man gene exist.

Billy(Smiling) Give it time you may find that you believe in it once again.

Kendra: I know that most of the time it seems like I believe in it but truth is I think in theory that it's make believe.

Billy(Shaking his head) I wish I could get rid of this light headedness.

Kendra(Slinking up to Billy) Sooooooo pretty cool to have new people here huh?

Billy: I guess and the best thing is that little red head has me as a hero because she's reckless and being reckless will always get trouble.

Kendra(Chuckling) Tell me about it my middle name is Reckless and I have a file about half an inch thick at my school.

Billy: I have two but then again who's counting?

Kendra(Giggling) You're also a year younger than me. When I was your age I raised all kinds of hell.

Billy(Scooting over) Here there's more room for you now.

Kendra(Laying down) Perfect because I need some R&R after waiting for you to wake up.

Billy(Holding his stomach) Is my food and drink here yet?

Kendra(Snuggling with Billy) Hopefully because you need it.

Billy(Sipping water) Well there's unlimited water here if your thirsty.

Kendra(Making a face) Blech no thanks water has no taste and it could be contaminated with germy things.

Billy(Making a face) Thanks for the visual and swearing me off of wtaer for life.

Kendra(Shrugging) Hey what can I say I watch a lot of news and a lot of a little show called The Doctors.

Billy: So what these The Doctors as you call them told you that water was bad?

Kendra: Not all water just tap water and chances are the water you're drinking is not Aquafina.

Billy(Pouring his water back in the jug) Good point again thanks for the visual.

Kendra(Wrapping her arms around Billy) You know for a one day coma patient you're incredibly warm.

Billy(Covering himself) And your incredibly frozen.

Kendra(Smiling) Yea well if they didn't keep it 30 below in here I would be warm.

Billy(Kissing Kendra's cheek) I'm glad we're not fighting anymore.

Kendra giggled girlishly and blushed holding Billy close for warmth and he smiled knowing that Kendra liked him in more than a friend way.

Kendra(Looking into Billy's eyes) You know I could just get lost in your eyes.

Billy(Hugging Kendra) You are the first girl to tell me that.

Kendra: As you grow you'll get it all the time Bill trust me. I'm just glad I'm the first one to tell you that your eyes are-so-easy-to-get-lost-in.

Kendra paused at the end meeting Billy's gaze again trying her best not to get lost in them again but it wasn't working very well.

Billy: Soooooooooo where do we go from the kiss?

Kendra(Shrugging and blushing) I don't know maybe we should just take it slow.

Billy(Looking into Kendra's eyes) How slow?

Kendra: Wellllllll Violet asked the girls to help her organize a dance in a couple weeks and it's a couples dance.

Billy: Sooooo what are you asking me?

Kendra(Twirling her foot on the ground) Welllllllll I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the dance?

Billy(Smiling) What if I was going to ask someone else to the dance?

Kendra giggled gently stretching her hand and playfully hitting Billy.

Kendra(Laughing) Then I'd have to kill you.

Billy(Looking innocent) I could stop you by staring into your eyes.

Kendra(Hugging Billy) Then I'll tickle you until you say you'll take me. Trust me tickle fights are my powers forte.

Billy(stretching his fingers) Do your worst.

The door to Billy's room opened as Kendra and him were tickling each other with Kendra clearly winning.

Violet(Backing against the door) Well I brought a buffet of food and drink so dig in and- OK what are you two doing?

Aphrodite: I think they covered this a long time ago when I was a kid. Their smitten but Billy's too much of a boy to tell Kendra how he feels and Kendra's too much of a tomboy to tell Billy how she feels.

Violet: Uhhhhhhh yea no more Dr. Phil for you.

Julie: They look like their having a tickle fight. Aphie and I used to have those all the time.

Billy(Gasping for air) Ok-ok-you-win-Kendra-would-you-like-to-go-to-the-d ance-with-me?

Kendra(Beaming triumphantly) The tickle fight wins every single time.

Violet: Ok I demand an explanation right now.

Billy(Grabbing a soda and a burger) Welllll see Kendra said there was this dance and it was a couples dance so she begged me to ask her.

Kendra: But he's getting sidetracked see he moved over on the bed to give me room to lie down and then I snuggled with his warm body and he kissed my cheek.

Billy: Yea then she got lost in my eyes and I got lost in hers. After that we kissed again and then she mentioned that you and the other girls were planning a dance.

Violet(Smirking) Is that all? I'm glad you found a girlfriend I was just confused as to what went down while we were gone.

Julie: Figures all the good boys are taken.

Matthew(Floating into the room) Did somebody order some get well soon baloons?

Julie: Then again he looks available.

Aphrodite(Ruffling Julie's hair) No sister of mine is going to settle. You need to find someone you care for Jewels.

Violet: About that dance we need flyers, food, drink, a DJ, a Theme, and decorations for the school gym.

Billy: The X Heroes as Ororo likes to be called can be chaperones at the dance.

Violet: So can Jake and I see Billy's a good think so let's brainstorm.

Kendra(Snuggling with Billy) Later I think Billy still needs time to reccoperate from destroying a helicopter fleet yesterday.

Violet: Good point so as I said lunch buffet and eat all you like.

Billy grabbed another burger as Kendra and his hands touched and they giggled with Violet and Aphrodite smiling.

Matthew: I need to go before I barf from all the love in one room.

Julie(Chasing after him) Wait up I'm coming too.

Aphrodite(Chasing Julie) Jewel's play hard to get not hard to want.

Violet(Sitting next to Billy's bed) Well they cleared out quickly.

Billy: Yeaaaa I guess love just isn't their thing. So is the little red head ok?

Violet(Nodding) She's fine not a scratch, burn, or bullet hole on her.

Billy: Aphrodite seems to appreciate what I did for her.

Violet(Ruffling Billy's hair) It's because you risked your life for Julie's and Aphrodite being her sister is forever in your debt.

Kendra: Yea so get while the gettings good.

Billy(Sitting up) I think my strength's coming back.

Violet: Good then we can leave this icebox and get you into a hot shower and a warm bed.

Billy stood up as Violet signed him out and Kendra remained wrapped around him.

Billy: At least I have a towel after my shower.

Kendra: And the best thing is you don't have to wash me because I can wring myself out which doesn't sound it but is really super fun.

Violet(Pulling Kendra off of Billy) Come on Kendra Billy needs some time alone.

Kendra: Fine but I'm waiting in his room until his shower's done.

Violet: You'll be going in your own room until his shower's done.

Kendra(Grumbling) Fine but once his showers done he belongs to me.

Violet: Wow I never penned you as the jealous type Kendra.

Kendra: I'm not jealous I just like getting my point across.

Violet: I'm surprised your not putting posters on the walls informing everyone that he's yours.

Kendra(Hiding posters) Would that be jealousy?

Violet: No that would be just plain crazy.

Kendra(Shrugging) I don't know I think telling people that Billy's mine is just being polite.

Violet: The other's may disagree with you on that one.

Kendra(Walking into her room) So let them it's not going to stop me from putting these on the walls.

Violet(Walking off mumbling) Looks like we have our crazy stalker girl this year.

Well that's it for now and to Terminator sorry for the long updates but I was having major writers block. Hopefully the Kendra and Billy thing will help me write more so R&R and I'll write more soon.


	16. Meeting Jaclyn

After his shower Billy walked into his room three shadows following him as he opened his door and turned around having a feeling that he was being followed.

Kendra(Stepping from the shadows) I wanted to surprise you with a snack I mean who can say no to a snack?

Billy: Sorry but the only snack i crave are-

Kendra(Sliding a plate to Billy) Nacho's with absoultely no hots and Wild Cherry Pepsi right?

Billy(Sniffing the plate) Uhhhh yea but how did you know that?

Kendra(Throwing Billy a file with his picture on the cover) Since we're dating I figured I should know absolutely everything about you.

Aphrodite(Stepping from the shadows) Uhhhhhhhhh crazy much?

Kendra(Dejected) What are you doing here?

Aphrodite(Throwing her arm around Billy) Are you kidding? I owe the little guy a life debt and so does my sis Julie who has taken a strong liking to Matthew.

Billy(Looking at Kendra) How exactly did you get my file that Violet keeps locked up tight?

Kendra(Grinning mischievously) My daddy was a locksmith and I guess I borrowed Violet's office key and made a copy of it.

Billy(Surprised at Kendra) You did what?

Kendra(Taking a necklace off her neck) Don't freak I kept it safe on my neck.

Billy(Grabbing Kendra) We're supposed to be heroes Kendra. Have you ever seen heroes steal keys and make copies of them?

Kendra(Taking the key back) I didn't steal it I was borrowing it there's a difference.

Julie(Stepping from the shadows) I'm not sure Mrs. Invisigirl will see it that way.

Aphrodite: If you're borrowing it when do you intend on returning it?

Kendra(Shrugging) When I feel like it?

Violet stormed into Billy's room a fire in her eyes as she beckoned for Kendra and everybody cleared a path for her.

Violet(Pulling Kendra into the hallway) All right let's not beat around the bush give them back and do it now Kendra.

Kendra looking guilty slammed both Violet's key and the copy into Violet's palms.

Violet(Beckoning for more) Come on young lady all of it. I mean you had no right to take it without asking.

Kendra shoved the file into Violet's arms and made to walk off but Violet stood in her way planning to have a long talk with her about boundries.

Violet(Giving Kendra a soda) Come on now that the bad cop is gone I can be the good cop and we can get as to why you found it necessary to steal my private office key, make a copy of it, then steal Billy's file.

Kendra(Dejected) I guess I just wanted him to like me and I had no clue what he liked so I went to the next best thing the source of Billy Parr.

Violet(Looking down at Kendra) I had the same problem in Junior High with a boy named Tony Radanger.

Kendra: What super power did he have?

Violet(Smirking) None he was the football quarterback and well girl's were all for that when I was a pre teen.

Kendra: So did this Tony ever notice you?

Violet: Yea but I had to do something amazing to get him to do that first.

Kendra: Amazing?

Violet pulled a newspaper clipping from her pocket and the heading said _Mr. and Mrs. Incredible save the day along with son Dash Parr and daughter Violet Parr_.

Kendra(Handing Violet the clipping) That's the kind of recognition I need I mean saving the world I bet Tony never took his eyes off you once he saw that you were a hero.

Violet(Turning Kendra's head to her eyes) That's not the point I'm trying to make Kendra. My point is I tried running away from who I was before I saved the world.

Kendra(Glumly) So what?

Violet: So the only reason Tony noticed me after I saved the world was because I became the girl I wanted to be deep inside. I was myself and that's what Billy wants you to be you and not the crazy girl you're becoming.

Kendra finished her soda and tossed it on the ground hearing a growl with Wolverine walking up with a blue apron that said recycle monitor on it.

Wolverine(Locking eyes with Kendra) Are-you-going-to-pick-that-up-bub?

Kendra(Nervous) Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes Mr. Logan I was just seeing how far I could throw it.

Wolverine(Pointing to a blue barrel) Metal in there and I better not see you litter again bub or next time I'm giving you a citation and detention.

Kendra(Smiling innocently) Sure Mr. Logan I'll get the word out to all my litterbug friends and tell them the same.

Wolverine: Be sure you do litterbug.

Wolverine lit a cigar as Violet gave him a disapproving glare but knew her glares meant nothing to him.

Violet(Swiping smoke away from her face) So how are Mr. Logan's lessons?

Kendra(Shrugging) Ok I guess he taught Matthew how to take on his form and FYI Matthew is scarier than Mr. Logan any day of the week.

Violet(Stopping at Billy's room) Remember what I told you be yourself and you can do no wrong.

Kendra walked into Billy's room to find Julie and Aphrodite still there guarding him with their lives.

Kendra: Hey Billy so you wanna hang I have Injustice and we can talk a little more on the things you like and how much of a jerk I was to steal your file.

Billy(Standing up) Sure but you never stole my file you borrowed it just like the keys and let's leave it at that.

Kendra(Walking next to Billy) So tell me more about what Billy Parr likes.

Billy(Showing Kendra an empty plate and cup) Well as you can see nachos with no hots, Wild Cherry Pepsi, home baked chocolate chip cookies, hugs, candy, and Batman but The Dark Knight Batman not the old 80's Batman.

Kendra: Interesting and what is your favorite movie?

Billy: Despicable me 2 what's yours?

Kendra: The Little Mermaid. See now isn't this fun us talking and not being in an awkward position.

Billy(Stopping in the hall) Kendra I need to ask you something and it's fine if you can't do it.

Kendra(Beaming) I can do anything Billy so just ask me and we'll go from there.

Billy: Well the dance is coming up and with all the hustle and bustle of being a hero I forgot to mention I can't dance.

Kendra(Taking Billy's hand) Come on dance class begins at 3:00 sharp and Mrs. Violet is not one to be kept waiting.

Billy smiled as a horn blared twice outside with Billy and Kendra running to the window and they saw a huge cruise ship on the lake by the school with Jake standing on it a captain's hat on his head.

Jake(Yelling) All ashore that's coming ashore the captain is in the hizouse let's go people.

All the heroes including the X men ran outside to find the boat was decorated with all of them on the side of it.

Jake: I figured we could use a little vacation so-

Violet(Storming out) What in the world do you think you're doing?

Jake(Spreading his arms out) Do you like it?

Violet: Get down from the deck this instant Jake Anax the 3rd right now.

Jake walked down a ramp attached to the ship and Violet's face said it all with Jake's party grin fading.

Violet(Grabbing Jake) Inside now El Capitain.

Jake not wanting to anger Violet any more then she already was walked inside with her staring accusingly down at him.

Violet: Jake we're supposed to be keeping a low profile how is this a low profile?

Jake: Vie you need fun and sun as do the other kids and new people here. I mean we made Wolverine the most feared X man on the team a litter monitor.

Violet: Jake we can't afford a boat this big on our budget.

Jake: My dad paid for it the only stipulation is you have to meet him.

Violet: That's fine with me and if we're vacationing I need a new suit and so do the rest of the girl's and boys.

Jake(Throwing a box to Violet) Already taken care of sweetie now did I deliver or did I deliver.

Violet(Looking in the box smiling) Victoria's Secret I didn't know a boy even knew where to find that store.

Jake(Kissing Violet) Now I know dance class for the first timers is at 3:00 and there's a dance floor on the ship.

Violet kissed Jake back and hurried to her room Jake following her not being able to resist how beautiful she was.

Violet: All packed now let's get Billy packed and be sure to pack him some nice clothes for the dance because Elastagirl #2 is crushing on him hard.

Jake: How hard?

Violet: Stealing the key to my office, making a copy, then stealing his file so she could know more about him that hard.

Jake: Well then I suppose I should teach Billy the glory of one liners which will get him any girl he can find.

Violet: Jake no offense but you're one liners are kind of outdated and I'm thinking we should let Billy handle this on his own.

Jake: Fine but if I see him crashing I'm definitely going to interfere with my one liners because he deserves happiness too.

Violet(Beaming) Jake Anax the 3rd you love him like a son.

Jake: Uhh no I don't?

Violet(Kissing him) Sure you do and I think you and him should have another Billy Jake day and you can tell him how much you care for him.

Jake: What if I just pulled him aside and we shared dinner or something? Because no offense but that day wiped me out and him too I'm sure.

Violet(Giggling) Ok just as long as it's just you and him.

Jake(Grabbing Billy's bags grunting) What have you got in here bricks?

Violet(Shaking her head) He likes video games and I'm not going to deny him the stuff he likes.

Jake and Violet climbed aboard the ship as Billy lifted the ramp seeing everyone on the ship and then raised the anchor and they were off for a well deserved vacation.

At 3:00 Violet saw all the boys had brought a girl to the dance hall so they could learn to dance and Billy was among them.

Jake: Well, well, well we can save the world but we can't dance? No worries neither can I.

Violet(Grabbiing Jake) I think what my rude co host here is trying to say is welcome and you'll be ready for the dance tonight in no time flat.

Billy(Trying to run off) Uhhh I think the arcade's open and I hear skee ball calling my name.

Kendra gripped Billy tighter whispering it'll be fine in his ear.

Violet: Alrighty so gentlemen bring your dates to the floor and we'll see what I have to work with here.

Billy reluctantly brought Kendra to the dance floor and the other's joined suit seeing Billy do it first.

Violet: Alright gentlemen grasp the ladies right hand and place you left hand either in her other hand or around her waist. Around the waist is more traditional though.

Billy placed his right hand in Kendra's and then his other hand went around her waist as she giggled blushing with the music starting.

Violet: Now I'm going to come around and help when I can gentlemen the most important thing you can learn from me is to follow the beat and not worry so much about your stance, feet, or sweating palms if you have them.

Billy slowly moved his feet Kendra following his lead the music suddenly speaking to Billy and it told him to fall in love with Kendra and show her that he can dance after all.

Violet(Walking up to Billy and Kendra) Very, very good you two and I think I may have found my star pupils in this class.

Jake(Grinning at Billy) Suck up but at least being a suck ups better than having no coordnation.

Billy looked at everyone else and saw that he and Kendra were the only people dancing right.

Violet(Back to the front) Now remember people leading let the beat move you people who aren't leading follow the leaders like the game.

Billy: Kendra and I could help if you want mama.

Violet: That would be lovely gentlemen Kendra is coming to teach you. Ladies Billy's going to teach you.

Billy walked up to Aphrodite who held her hand out ready to be taught by a man that wasn't Logan.

Billy(Taking Aphrodite's hand) I'll lead and you can follow it'll be easier that way Aph.

Billy's other hand went around Aphrodite's waist and he slowly swayed to the music Aphrodite following his lea sticking in her head.

Billy(Letting go) Good now follow the beat and soon you'll be a natural slow dancer Aphrodite.

Billy went to Julie next who was angrily growling at Matthew who turned into a pool of sweat.

Matthew: What can I say? Dancing make me nervous and when I'm nervous sweat is my natural form.

Julie(Disgusted) You could have mentioned that before sweaty.

Billy(Kicking Matthew out of the way) Watch and learn Matthew.

Billy grasped Julie's hand and then her waist and swayed to the music noticing Logan dancing better with Aphrodite also.

Billy: See just let the music speak to you and there would be nothing to worry about Matthew.

Mattew(Becoming a human again) All right but can you please tell Mrs. aggitated gasper over there not to give me the angry eyes.

Julie: Stop stepping on my feet and I wouldn't have an aggitated gasp or angry eyes.

Matthew(Shrugging) What am I supposed to do I'm learning just like you.

Julie(Huffily) Fine but if you're going to step on my feet all night I'm going to tear my hair out of my head.

Billy(Running up to Wendy) Heyyyyyyyyyy Wendy wanna learn to dance?

Cyclops moved away as Billy gently took her hand and they danced Wendy gazing into Billy's eyes with Kendra growling in jealousy.

Kendra: Just who does she think she is trying to steal my man?

A girl at the table next to Kendra tisked and shook her head flipping cards over her hair black with a few sharp green and purple streaks cut short and choppy like she did it herself.

Girl(Sighing) Awwwwwww looks like your aura's not in allignment that must be why you get so angry so easily.

Kendra(Looking at the girl) What freakshow did you crawl out of?

The girl giggled her vibrant green eyes gazing into Kendra's deep blue ones.

Girl(Laughing) Look who's talking elastic girl #2. I know what you can do and happen to know the school you attend isn't for normies.

Kendra: Yea well- well- well- well- well at least I'm having a good hair day.

Girl(Showing Kendra scissors) I can cut yours if you like. Then we'll see who's having a good hair day Prescious.

Kendra heard enough as she grabbed the girl and she grinned devilishly opening her backpack and throwing magic bombs at Kendra.

Girl(Beaming) Another thing I made myself I call them magic stink bombs.

Kendra(Plugging her nose) They smell like rotten skunks.

Girl(Nodding) It took awhile for me to track down live skunks that wouldn't spray me when I got close.

Kendra picked the bombs off the floor gagging against their smell as the girl Jaclyn Lee Shadow laughed hysterically.

Jaclyn(Patting next to her) Have a seat and I'll read your future Kendra.

Kendra(Walking off) No thanks I don't believe in infomercials.

Jaclyn(Shrugging) Suit yourself but I could also tell you how long Billy plans to put up with your bad attitude.

Kendra sighed sitting across from Jaclyn with cards spread over the table.

Jaclyn: Pick three cards and let's get this party started.

Kendra picked the first three cards within reach and Jaclyn flipped them over a look of concentration on her face.

Jaclyn: Your first card is the tower and that means you're going to live in a mansion with a happy family but whether Billy's there remains to be seen.

Kendra(Standing up) This is a whole lot of balognia I mean looking at my future what was I thinking?

Jaclyn(Flipping over the second card) Oooooohhhhhhh the stranger that means you'll meet a dark stranger who will probably be your husband.

Kendra(Walking off) What a bunch of bull.

Jaclyn flipped the final card laughing as she stared at it and Kendra also saw it as a big black dog which meant nothing to Kendra but a lot to Jaclyn.

Jaclyn: The Black Dog means death at an early age so maybe the tower is Heaven and the dark stranger is the grim reaper.

Kendra(Smiling) Oh puhlease read one too many Harry Potter books have we Jaclyn? Harry saw the black dog and his Divination teacher predicted he would die but guess what he didn't.

Jaclyn(Shrugging) Suit yourself I'd just watch my back and my front if I were you Kendra. I mean I don't see you flipping cards and making accurate predictions.

Kendra: Right if you see Ron and Hermione send them my way mystery girl.

Jaclyn(Reaching out her hand) Jaclyn Lee Shadow pleasure to make your acquaintance even if you think I'm phony.

Kendra scoffed at Jaclyn as a rumbling was heard and we see a giant robot on the ship deck Billy, Violet, Kendra, Jake, and Jaclyn running to see it.

Mirage(Cackling) Meet the new and improved Omnitrix with a few new features. Syndrome is so going to turn in his grave when he see's my improvements.

Billy(Closing his eyes) Metal meet your weakness electricity. Somebody pour water on the robot and I'll do the rest.

Jaclyn(Levitating a bucket) Way ahead of you Billy.

Violet(Confused) Uhh who the hell are you?

Jaclyn: Intro's later doing some analyzing has taught me that she has lasers up the butt and a bomb attached to the robot.

Violet(Running up to Billy) You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?

Jaclyn(Shrugging) Nobody asked me.

Billy(Agitated) Uhhhhhhhhhh hello I could use the water here.

Jaclyn(Agitated) Uhhhhhhhhhhh hello honing my powers here. You know magics not easy lightning boy.

Storm(pushing Jaclyn out of the way) We'll never have water at this point.

Jaclyn(Shoving the bucket in Billy's chest) There and I hope thank yous are in order.

Billy tossed the water onto the Omnitrix and before Mirage And Co. knew it electricity flew out of Billy's body shocking everyone inside the Omnitrix including the Omnitrix itself.

Billy(Beaming) Let that be a lesson to all villians there's a reason I'm nicknamed Sparky and it has nothing to do with a dog.

Julie(running out and waving the super powered gun) Looking for this are we?

Mirage(shaking) As a matter of fact I am Jewels and I'm also here to tell you and your sister that you are offically cut off.

Julie: Good I like being on the winning side and not caged up for insolence as you call it.

Mirage made to respond but the Omnitrix had other plans blowing up and Mirage, Nick and Mark were left behind.

Mirage(Shaking off) Do you guys honestly like losing because if you don't you have a funny way of showing it.

Nick shook his head his black hair now containing a white steak across the middle of it.

Nick: This was you harebrained scheme mother dear in fact every scheme against these snot nosed supers was yours and they were all harebrained.

Mark(Swimming to shore) I think what we need to do is recruit Sparky I mean without him the team is just wide reciever, running backs, and corner backs with no quarterback.

Mirage: And how do you intend to do that Mark? He's all about Violet and her gang of heroes seeing she's also his mother.

Mark: We manipulate him into thinking he's been replaced as the golden boy just like telling Robin that Batman is the better hero.

Mirage: That- is- the- stupidest- idea- I've- ever- heard. I mean he knows he's got Violet wrapped around all his fingers and the others don't.

Jake flew off in a trail of flames to the island Mark, Nick, and Mirage were staying on wanting to make sure they knew Billy was off limits.

Jake(Walking up to the trio of villains) All right you three I'm here to tell you that the plans you have to make Billy believe he's being replaced would never work.

Mark: Yea and how would you know?

Jake: Because I'm going to smother Billy with love and attention and I'll make sure Violet does the same imprinting in his mind that he's just as valueable as the others.

Mirage(Smiling) Right and that's why they were all out there fighting today?

Jake: They would have been if they didn't think Billy could handle it.

Nick: I just want to say that none of these plans were my idea Mr. Fireman. Mark and my mom planned all of these elaborate gags on your kids and they're going to continue planning them until you're defeated.

Jake(Clenching his hands) Let me make this clear one final time villains Billy's ours not yours. I will adopt him as a son and make sure he knows how to use his powers as they become greater then anything you can ever imagine.

Mirage(Smirking) And what if we don't?

Jake made to hurt Mirage, Nick, and Mark but they winced as if they were already in pain with Jaclyn emerging from palm trees stabbing three dolls repeatedly.

Jaclyn(Cackling) Take that and that and that and a little of this too.

Jake was impressed a girl as young as Jaclyn knew how to make voodoo dolls as she grinned throwing the dolls making Mark, Nick, and Mirage fly back to Nomanisad Island.

Jaclyn(Looking out over the horizion) I'd call that a grand slam.

Jake(Taking Jaclyn's hand) Come on voodoo queen let's introduce you to the rest of the team.

Jake flew back the the cruise ship Jaclyn levitating over the water her being half witch and all.

Jake: Alright team great job back there and Billy I'd like you to know that you don't always have to play the hero but we're glad when you do.

Violet(Looking down at Jaclyn) And you are?

Lady(Running up to Jaclyn) Jaclyn Lee Shadow here you are we were so worried about you.

Violet: I'm guessing your her mother?

Jaclyn(Groaning) Mom I was fine I helped a gang of heroes save the day and am hoping to be rewarded because magic lessons aren't cheap.

Jake: She also knows voodoo which in my opinion would be a great assset to this team Violet.

Jaclyn(Smiling up at her mom) See I'm an assset mother and that's a good thing. I mean you always say I need new friends right?

Lady: I guess I have said that and you do seem happy with these kids.

Jaclyn: I am happy with them extremely happy with them.

The lady was Raven from the Teen Titans and she knew how much a team meant because before the Titans she was just a girl trying to figure out her magic powers as well.

Raven: Fine you can join them but the Titans would hate to lose their mascot.

Jaclyn(Hugging Raven) Thanks so much mom and I'm sure the Titans can manage without me.

Raven(Smiling) I'm sure they can too but if you ever need us you know how to find us.

Jaclyn(Kissing Raven's cheek) I won't Mama I mean thanksgivving's coming around the corner and I'm sure the Titans would love to be there or we could come to Titan Tower.

Kendra: DId you also teach her tarot?

Raven(Nodding) She's becoming very accurate with her predictions.

Kendra(Gulping) How accurate is very accurate?

Raven: I'd say 90% the other ten she tends to try to hard.

Jaclyn: How do you feel about the Grim Dog now?

Raven(Ruffling her daughter's hair) I need to get back so have fun with these kids at their school Jackie.

Jaclyn(Mumbling) I-hate-it-when-she-calls-me-that.

Raven kissed Jaclyn and left as all the boys and girl's left to get ready for the dance that night.

Well that's it for now and Jaclyn I hope you like your character because I worked hard on it and also the twist that Raven was your mother at the end of the chapter.


	17. Jaclyn's Father Issues

Meanwhile in Titan Tower we see Raven and Beast Boy posed as a black cat curled in front of her feet asleep on Raven's bed a smile on Raven's face.

Raven(Mumbling) Have- I- ever- told- you- how-warm-you-are-Beast?

Beast boy(Shifting his body) Sure and I'm here to please you so you know I could be warmer if you like.

Raven(Kissing his nose) Nope I think you're just the right degrees of warm. I mean with Christmas coming it's downright freezing out there.

Beast Boy(Licking himself) Uh huh and it doesn't help that Starfire's traditions are to keep every door in the tower opened for Christmas.

Raven(Looking at some old clothes) You know I could use a new costume with a raven right smack dab in the middle of it.

Beast Boy(Pouncing from Raven's bed) Yea a big black one cawing it could be cool. Robin has said he wants us to decorate our own suits also.

Raven(Snuggling Beast Boy) Maybe I should name you I mean you are after all a black cat whenever I see you.

Beast Boy: Because you said black cats were your favorite animals.

Raven: They are and that's only because I'm not very superstitious.

Beast Boy: What time did our daughter say she'd be here?

Raven(Kissing Beast boy) Noon and that gives us more than enough time to wrap presents and start making all her favorite foods.

Beast Boy(Getting angry) And-her-boyfriend?

Raven(Looking down at Beast Boy) Is off limits seeing you turned into a tiger the last time you saw him and that turned out bad.

Beast Boy: Hey he's a shapshifter too he could have turned if he wanted to.

Raven: You have to see it from his point of view Beast he was petrified and well you know what it's like being super and scared at the same time our powers go haywire.

Beast Boy: Yea but he's a tool and tools belong in a wood shed not dating our daughter.

Raven: Beast I know you did not just call him a tool because I can remember a time when Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg called a certain Titan a tool.

Beast Boy: Right and look at the confidence it gave you.

Raven(Petting Beast Boy) Come onnnnnnnnnn you know who I mean.

Beast Boy: Rave he just seems all wrong for her I mean he uses the word ragret totally deleting the letter e from the word to make it sound cool.

Raven: Beast Boy think back to when we were teens and all the mistakes you made and then you'll see Matthew is your exact clone.

Beast Boy(Purring at Raven) Choo chooooooooooo purr train leaving the station.

Raven(Walking off) Until you stop acting like a jerk I'm going to wrap presents for Jaclyn and her other friends for the Secret Santa.

Beast Boy(Glumly) Fine I'll just be here keeping myself warm.

Raven closed her door as Beast Boy took his human form hating Matthew with a passion.

Beast Boy(Growling) Game on Stupid tool game is so on just like at the dance.

Beast Boy went back to the dance in his mind where Violet and her supers were mingling, laughing, and not doing much dancing.

Violet(Kissing Jake's neck) This dance was an amazing idea Jake just look how happy they are.

Jake(Wrapping his arms around Violet) Sure it was every idea I have is a great idea.

Raven(Sipping punch) Uhh has anyone seen Beast Boy? He's sort of extremely overprotective of Jaclyn.

Violet: How extreme are we talking?

Beast Boy shifted into a hawk a banner in his claws saying I'm Watching You Like A Hawk cawing at Jaclyn who was doing her best to ignore him.

Raven(Pointing at him) Need I say more?

Violet: Uhh he does know that he's just running her into the arms of the first boy to notice her right?

Raven(Nodding) We've had the same conversation every damn time he runs another boy away from her but he just doesn't get it.

Violet: My dad used to do all this until I found a solution and that was to never tell him I had a date and eventually he stopped being overprotective.

Raven: Well-uhh-you-see-Beast-Boy-and-I-kind-of-tagged-her-in-a-sense-I-mean-to-say-we're-tracking-everywhere-she-goes.

Violet(Smiling) It's a good thing my dad never thought of that.

Raven: It was more Beasts' idea because he thought the world was a crazy place and he convinced me of the same thing.

Violet: Yea but you've also got to know that Jaclyn's a super and the world to her is not so hard because of her powers.

Raven: Orrrrrrrr the world could shun her for her powers trust me Beast and I have seen it and went through it.

Violet: So have I but the words eventually stop and then you can give your bullies the I told you so's when you save the world a billion times and counting.

Raven(Smiling at Violet) Yeaaaaaa I get where you're coming from girl power am I right?

Violet(Chuckling) Sure but I'm almost certain The Powerpuff Girl's held that line before we did.

Raven(Chuckling) Yea they're actually if you can believe this cuter in person than they are on TV.

Violet: That's right you're on the same station as them.

Raven(Nodding) It was hard to say goodbye to them.

Violet: I bet I mean I would have loved to meet them and so would Wendy the youngest super in the school.

Raven(Looking into the crowd) Uhhhhhhh just how strong are this boy Matthew's powers when he's scared?

Violet: I'm not sure I've never seen him scared. Why do you ask?

Raven(Pointing) Because that right there would give the Willies to anyone.

When Violet and Jake looked up they saw Beast Boy shaped into a tiger licking his lips hungrily at Matthew.

Violet(Walking into the crowd) I'll handle this Raven you just try to not get in the way.

Raven(Chasing Violet) Handling Beast Boy is what Raven's do best so watch and learn.

Violet went invisible as Raven cleared her throat angrily watching Matthew cower in Beast Boy's prescience.

Jaclyn(Rolling up a newspaper) Dad I'm giving you one chance to change back and apologize to Matthew this instant.

Beast Boy(Growling) I demand you step away from this cowardly tool and put the newspaper away Jaclyn Lee Shadow.

Raven(Kicking Beast Boy) Beast this is ridiculous she's a girl and we're interested in boys sooner or later.

Beast Boy growled at Raven as she gulped her boyfriend and father of her daughter never growling at her before.

Jaclyn(Smacking Beast Boy in the nose) Bad daddy, bad daddy, bad, bad, bad, bad, daddy. We don't try to ruin your daughter's dates.

Beast Boy yelped turning into himself again and falling onto the floor Jaclyn towering over him.

Jaclyn(Pointing at Matthew) You owe somebody an apology father and do it now.

Beast Boy: All right I know you're not demanding me your father to do anything young lady.

Jaclyn(Grabbing Beast Boy's ear) Ohhhhhhhhh yes I am because you had no right to scare poor Matt we were just having harmless fun.

Beast Boy: Tell that to loverboy's lips.

Jaclyn(Throwing Beast Boy in front of Matthew) Ah hem I believe my dad would like to tell you something Mathew.

Violet(Turning visible) Looks like she handled this herself.

Raven(Walking up to Jaclyn) Yea but I gave her some pointers.

Jaclyn(Pointing at Matthew) Wellllllllll daddy we're waiting.

Beast Boy(Growling) Sorry-I-guess-I-just-wanted-her-to-be-safe-and-sound-with-me-and-her-mom.

Matthew(Crawling off) No prob dude I live life with no ragrets because that's how shortie over here Jaclyn likes it.

Beast Boy: Uhhhhhhhhhhh don't you mean regrets with an e?

Matthew: No way square that's how old people say it I say ragrets giving props to my man Lil Wayne.

Beast Boy(Grumbling) Great out of all the people for her to fall for she decides to go out with the unoriginal white rapper.

Raven(Grabbing Beast Boy's hand) I'm-not-letting-you-out-of-my-sight-for-the-rest-of-the-night-Growly.

Beast Boy(Smiling innocently) Rave I was a tiger and tigers are all about growling, eating meat, growling, licking themselves, and growling.

Raven(Slapping Beast Boy) You're lucky that's all your getting Growly. How dare you growl at me?

Beast Boy(Kissing Raven) Rave you know I love you it's just that sometimes when I shift my animal instincts come out.

Raven: Yea well next time warn me when those instincts are going to take over Beast.

Beast Boy(Looking back) Stupid unoriginal white rapper, not knowing how to speak, king of the tools.

Jake(Running up to Beast Boy and Raven) Wowwwwwwww now it's a party guys. Nice job animal conjuring Beast Boy.

Beast Boy(Pointing at Raven) Tell her that.

Robin(Walking up with Starfire) Hey guys so great dance huh?

Beast Boy(Trying to pull away from Raven) Can-I-at-least-have-a-little-bit-of-a-loose-leash?

Raven: Absolutely, positively, no questions asked, not. Because you growled at me and there's no telling what else you're capable of.

Beast Boy: What if I promised to go over and give Jaclyn and the unoriginal white rapper a sincere apology?

Robin: Actually we should be getting back because this is Starfire's first Christmas off her planet and she's a bit jittery which is good for me.

Raven(Pulling Beast Boy) Just tell Star you love her and get it over with already.

Beast Boy waved goodbye with his free arm to Jaclyn who waved back and then went back to talking to Kendra, Billy, and Matthew.

Back in the tower Robin ran around throwing tinsel everywhere the smile never leaving his face as Starfire joined him.

Starfire: Robin forgive me but what is this green plant and why are you putting it all over the tower?

Robing(Smiling slyly) Mistletoe and it's tradition that if we stand under it we have to kiss.

Starfire(Looking up) Robin I think the mistle of the toe is above us.

Robin(Spraying his breath) Uh huhhhhhh and now we kiss.

Starfire(Puckering her lips) If we must.

Robin leaned in as Starfire did the same and at that moment Raven walked in the middle of them getting kissed by Robin.

Robin(Rubbing his tongue) Eww eww eww eww eww eww eww ewwwwwww Raven we were sharing a moment here.

Starfire(Pointing up) I thought we were sharing the mistle of the toe Robin.

Raven(Rubbing her lips) You know you aren't the best kisser either Robin. Beast Boy kisses so much better than you.

Robin(Getting defensive) I wasn't at my best Raven. I mean you waltzed right in the middle of what could have been a very tender moment.

Raven(Dragging boxes) Whatever all's I'm saying is Beast Boy doesn't even have to try.

Robin(Grabbing Starfire's wrist and more mistletoe) Come on Star let's decorate some more.

Raven(Smiling slyly) You knowwwwwww Star Robin's wrong you don't always have to kiss under the mistletoe. Robin's in love with you and he thinks kissing you is right.

Starfire(Looking into Robin's eyes) Robin is what the pal of gal says true? Do you have the butterflies for me?

Robin: Maybe a little but if you weren't so beautiful it would be easier for me to resist you.

Starfire(Leading Robin to more mistletoe) Well Robin kiss me like the mistle of the toe demands.

Robin(Spraying his breath) Now that's what I'm talking about Star.

Starfire puckered her lips and Robin did the same the both of them kissing and hearts grew in Starfire's eyes as Robin pulled from her.

Starfire(Smiling) Come along Robin my rooms how you people say private enough for us no?

Robin shrugged and followed Starfire into her room kissing noises being hard behind the door.

Raven(Shaking her head and smiling) Another match made by the daughter of Trigon.

Cyborg heard the doorbell and opened it to find Jaclyn and Violet's School For Orphaned Supers waiting to be invited in.

Cyborg(Hugging Jaclyn) Jackieeeeeeee my girl welcome and friends of Jaclyn how's it goin?

Jaclyn(Walking inside) Cy where's mom I need to give her a pep talk before I even attempt to introduce Matt and dad again.

Cyborg(Pointing in the living room) Wrapping presents and she demands you don't dare walk in and peek at what you're getting.

Jaclyn(Grabbing Matthew's hand) Come on Matt let's find my dad and hopefully some mistletoe along the way.

Matthew just nodded allowing Jaclyn to lead him down the hall mistletoe everywhere and Beast Boy moping in Raven's room right across from them.

Jaclyn(Smiling mischievously) Look Matt baby mistletoe.

Matthew(Puckering up) Who am I to deny mistletoe?

Jaclyn leaned in and Matthew met her halfway not seeing the boa constrictor wrapping around Jaclyn's lips.

Beast Boy: Heyyyyyyyyy unoriginal white rapper lips off the girl she's only nine after all and needs to have more experience before kissing boys.

Jaclyn(Forcing Beast Boy off her lips) Ewwwwwwwwwww dad mom is soooooooo going to hear about this.

Beast Boy(Taking human form) Wait, wait, waitttttttt Jackie you can't tell mom about this she'll put the super powered electric leash on me and that takes my powers away for as long as she wants.

Jaclyn(Walking off) Good because poor Matt came here to talk to you thinking he could relate to you seeing you both have the same powers.

Beast Boy(Rubbing his neck) Pleeeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee Jackie you can't do this I promise I'll try to get along with the unoriginal white rapper.

Jaclyn: I'll give you one more chance dad but just one and if you blow it I'll make sure mom uses the super powered electric leash on you so long your powers will be nothing not even a memory.

Beast Boy(Rubbing his neck) Fine but if he hurts you in any way I'm going to hurt him so much more.

Jake: Ohhhhhhhhhh look Vie baby mistletoe pucker up baby.

Wendy(Running off) Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you guys are soooooooooooo gross.

Jaclyn: Come on Matt let me show you to my room.

Beast Boy(Turning into a mouse) Let's not say we did Jackie.

Violet(Puckering up) I love Christmas traditions.

Jake(Beaming) So-do-I

Raven(Storming up the hall) **BEAST BOYYYYYYYYYYYYY YOU BETTER NOT BE TERRORIZING MATTHEW AND OUR LITTLE JACLYN YOU- YOU- YOU- YOU MOUSE!**

A squeak was heard down the hall with Raven bolting down the hall knowing who the squeak belonged to.

Beast Boy(Scratching at Jaclyn's door) Jaclyn Lee Shadow open this door right now.

Jaclyn sighed angrily lipstick decorating Matthew's face and he had a plan that would get Beast Boy off his back.

Matthew(Closing his eyes) That tears it.

Jaclyn: What are you doing sweetie?

Matthew grew smaller, furry, whiskers, and a tail becoming what he knew was the mortal enemy of the mouse.

Matthew(Looking in the mirror) Perfect let's see how the overprotective mouse likes the unoriginal white cat.

Jaclyn opened her door and Matthew bolted out with Raven grabbing Beast Boy.

Matthew(Swiping at Beast Boy) How unoriginal am I now scaredy mouse?

Raven(Backing off) Uhh Matthew I think Beast Boy would like to say something to you.

Beast Boy(Squeaking in fear) I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry if Raven and Jaclyn approve of you I guess I can too.

Raven(Reaching out her hand) Truce?

Matthew(Reaching out his paw) Truce but only if he makes one too.

Raven(Glaring down at Beast Boy) Truce?

Beast Boy: Rave I just wanted to see if he was right for our daughter.

Jaclyn(Angrily) Truce?

Beast Boy: Can he maybe become a smaller mouse?

Raven and Jaclyn(Angrily) Truce?

Beast Boy(Defeated) All right truce but her bedroom door stays open at all times.

Raven(Walking off with Beast Boy) Sorry my truce my rules and rule one is that she can do what she likes.

Jaclyn(Cradling Matthew in her arms) Come on Marshmallow we have kissing to continue?

Matthew(Looking at himself) Marshmallow?

Jaclyn(Shutting her door) Sure cat's need names too and Marshmallows are white just like you. Marshmallows are also my favorite snack.

Matthew(Purring next to Jaclyn) Am I plump like a marshmallow too?

Jaclyn(Shaking her head) No I just thought it was a cute kitty name don't read too much into it.

Matthew curled up in Jaclyn's lap purring as she scratched his ears lying down on her bed Matthew curled in front of her feet.

Jaclyn(Smiling) That feels amazing Matt because your body heat is warming me up better than Robin's cocoa can and he makes a mean cup of cocoa.

Matthew: So it must be cool to be here again where you grew up right?

Jaclyn(Shrugging) It's ok I'm just happy to finally have a boyfriend I can bring home for the holidays.

Matthew(Bolting up) A boyfriend where?

Jaclyn(Punching Matthew giggling) Come onnnnnnnnnnn you know who I mean.

Matthew(Licking Jaclyn) Yea maybe next year you can meet my parents.

Jaclyn(Snuggling with Matthew) I would love to. Are they supers too?

Matthew(Stretching on Jaclyn's bed) No my powers come from my great grandparents who were supposedly Superman's Posse.

Jaclyn: Cool so they met Wonderwoman and Batgirl?

Matthew(Smiling) Rumor has it that my great grandma and grandpa were Wonderwoman and Batgirl's godparents.

Jaclyn(Kissing Matthew) That must be cool to know your great grandparents were godparents to the coolest heroes for girl's ever.

Matthew: What about your mom, Starfire, Violet, and you?

Jaclyn: We barely get noticed and when we do it's to get cats from trees.

Matthew(Nuzzling Jaclyn) Give it time one day you will be hailed as princess' and queens.

Jaclyn(Standing up) I don't know about you but I'm famished.

Matthew(Trotting at Jaclyn's heels) You don't have to ask me twice.

Jaclyn(Picking Matthew up) Come on Marshmallow I'll feed you shrimp, cream, and other kitty food.

Matthew: You do know I can eat human food too right? I'm just in the form of a cat to make you happy.

Jaclyn(Kissing Matthew) Sure my dad does the same stuff for my mom when he feels he's losing a fight with her.

Matthew and Jaclyn laughed as he leapt from her hands and turned into a human again.

Matthew: See taduhhhhhhhhh one boyfriend fur free at your service.

Jaclyn(Kissing him) Yeaaaaaa but the kitten form does have its perks.

Matthew: I like this form less hairballs. Hairballs are the worst things ever.

Jaclyn(Making a disgusted face) Uhhhhhhh yea no more hairball talk on an empty stomach.

Mathew(Saluting Jaclyn) Done and done boss lady.

Jaclyn and Matthew found a buffet table of appetizers as they piled up on everything and walked off to find a place to sit.

Jaclyn(Clearing her throat) I believe I have a cute kitten to feed Marshmallow.

Matthew closed his eyes becoming the white cat again with Jaclyn smiling and feeding him chicken fingers.

Matthew: I like dating you because you're the only person who likes my animal forms besides Wendy.

A plate of cookies levitated from the dessert table and chomping was heard as well as Wendy giggling.

Violet(Grabbing the plate) You are not going to ruin your dinner young lady. I mean look at Matthew and all the good food he's eating.

Raven: All right everyone present time then we'll go to the dining room for dinner.

All the supers followed Raven to a Christmas tree where Beast Boy was his true form again and he noticed Matthew cradled in Jaclyn's arms.

Raven(making Beast Boy face her eyes) Beastie we have a truce and that means Marshmallow as she likes to call him and Jaclyn are off limits.

Kendra(Stretching around Wendy) Sorry Wend Violet's orders and she says she wants you on a shirt leash until after dinner dessert hog.

Wendy(Struggling) Don't-you-have-a-lightning-attracted-boy-to-kiss-or-something?

Kendra: I would if Billy and I didn't seal the kissing deal at the dance last night and then again this morning.

Billy: All right everyone get ready for the light show.

Billy jammed his finger into a light socket and he became a human Christmas light all the colors of the rainbow inside of him.

Wendy(Looking at Billy) Oooooooohhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh pretty colors.

Kendra: Nice try but colors lost their prettiness to me a long time ago.

Aphrodite(Pulling Billy away from the light socket) Nice show human lightning rod but we already have Christmas lights.

Billy: True but do they have a 100000000 watt bulb because FYI I can become one in an instant.

Aphrodite(Putting Billy next to Kendra) There you two fantasize about each other while I locate Julie.

Jaclyn(Ripping open a box) Cool a new supersuit and it has my mom and dad's names etched into it.

Matthew(Looking at a letter) I got a threatening note claiming your dad will stick my tail up my- wait I'm not saying that seeing I don't swear.

Raven(Getting red in the face) **BEAST BOY WE HAD A TRUCE YOU TRUCE KILLER. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A TRUCE IS?**

Violet(Ushering everyone into the dining room) Dinner time all and then I think we should leave seeing Beast Boy has indeed made it clear we've overstayed our welcome.

Everyone trudged to the table food greeting them and everyone grabbed what they could and ate without complaint excluding Beast Boy, Raven, Jaclyn, and Matthew.

Beast Boy: The letter was sent before the truce so it doesn't count.

Matthew(Sliding a picture to Beast Boy) And I suppose you knew the kitten form before the truce too?

Beast Boy: Alright so maybe I sent it after the truce but if you weren't rubbing in that you won I wouldn't be threatening notes to stick your tail up your- ohh you know what it said.

Jaclyn(Cuddling Matthew) Daddy do you ever think I love Matthew and that maybe you should accept that?

Raven(Hugging Jaclyn) Jackie sweetie I will definitely have a long talk with your dad about boundaries and Matt I'm sorry this ever happened.

Matthew: Mrs. Shadow it's not your fault so I'm not blaming you. I want your husband to back off because he barely knows me and he still thinks he does.

Beast Boy: I do know you because I was once like you Matthew. Just be lucky you don't have an angry Trigon on your tail now he knows how to be overprotective.

Jaclyn: So do you even if you hate to admit that you are overprotective.

Beast Boy: Jackie you've got to understand that your mom and I only want what's best for you.

Raven: You'll leave me out of your harebrained schemes daddy nearest. I mean look how long it took before I could convince you to let her go to Violet's school.

Starfire: What's the problem with little Jackie having the butterflies for the Marshmallow?

Robin: Yea I mean you loved Raven and look at all the talks we gave you.

Cyborg: Yea we warned you about Trigon and you still went for her like Matt will still go for Jaclyn.

Aphrodite: If I may being a teen and all guys. I'm on both sides here because Jaclyn's in love but Beast Boy doesn't know how to let go.

The room grew deathly silent as Aphrodite hit the nail on the head and nobody was prepared for her to do that.

Beast Boy(Wiping his eyes) How-does-she-know-how-I-feel?

Aphrodite(Shrugging) Dr. Phil he's a genius on things like this. His book has amazing cures for Overprotection Syndrome as he calls it.

Dr. Phil's book was slid to Raven and Beast Boy with a note saying Merry Christmas from Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: It helped Jake and Violet when Kendra started showing love interest in Billy so I figure why not let it help you too?

Beast Boy(Reading) Take a deep breath and count to 10.

Violet: That works better with your eyes closed at least that's the way it helped Jake and I.

Raven: Have a civilized conversation with the dater and the son/daughter.

Beast Boy: 9-and 10 now what does a civilized conversation even mean?

Raven(Taking Matthew's paw) It means no animal conjuring, no arguing, no fighting, just boundaries for the both of you.

Jaclyn(Trying to tug Matthew back) He doesn't need boundaries just dad does.

Raven(Looking at Jaclyn) Azerath mertiown synthose.

Once Raven said this black strings bound Jaclyn to her chair.

Raven: Sorry Jaclyn but your dad, Matthew, and I need to find a common bond if we're ever going to accept him.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Matthew walked into Raven's room with their food knowing it would be the perfect place to have privacy.

Raven(Reading the book) To start a civilized conversation start by making rules for the conversation and we've done that already.

Beast Boy: What's next?

Raven: 2nd is to talk and find a common bond with the dater in question.

Matthew(Looking at Beast Boy) Well Beast Boy and I have the same powers.

Beast Boy: Shouldn't Jaclyn be here for the civilized conversation?

Raven: No because that's Dr. Phil's rules my rules are a little different.

Matthew: So ask me anything I'll tell you anything you want to know.

Raven(Smiling) See I'm a little unorthodox and he wants to share.

Beast Boy: How did you and Jaclyn hook up?

Matt: It was after the giant robot attack I heard her crying because her powers are still a little rusty.

Raven: As they should be I mean magic isn't the easiest powers you know.

Matt: So I walked into her room and slowly stroked her hair hoping it'd make her stop crying which is my weakness with girls. I hate it when they cry.

Beast Boy(Smiling) Another thing we have in common dude that was how Raven got me to date her.

Matt: She eventually stopped and said that I was the first boy that was her own age to comfort her and she was impressed by that.

Raven: And Beast Boy was the first boy my age to comfort me see Beast you two have a lot in common.

Matt: So we talked for a while and then she asked if I was hungry and I said I could eat so we went to the mess hall and gorged out on junk food.

Beast Boy: Sound's like Rave's and my first date we were watching movies all night and junk food was eventually thrown into the equation.

Matt: So after dinner she invited me to the dance going on a couple nights later and I said I'd be glad to go with her.

Raven: Did you spend the night with her?

Matt: Not by choice see Billy's my roommate and Kendra was with him so she locked the doors to my room forcing me into Lynn's room that night.

Beast Boy(Grinning) We call her that too and she always said she wanted to meet a boy who would one day call her that.

Raven: And I always told her that one day a boy would come along and call her that day and night.

Matt: So she took the bottom bunk, I took the top bunk, and the next morning I reamed Kendra out for forcing me into Lynn's room the night before.

Raven: Well at least you had some alone time with Lynn as you like to call her now.

Beast Boy: Yea and at least you were a gentlemen which took me awhile to grasp onto and you aren't as bad as I made you out to be.

Matt(Hugging Beast Boy) Good because I'm dating your daughter and will be around a lot more.

Raven(Reading the book) Last rule talk it out and if you survive you did it right.

Beast Boy: That Dr. Phil really can work wonders can't he?

Raven(Closing the book) Nah I could do better than him and this book writing racket's not too bad.

Matthew: Yea and it would be good to see what the daughter of Trigon has to say about conflicts, parental disputes, and raising kids.

Raven(Grabbing a computer) Good because Beastie, Lynn, You, and I are the inspirations for this book.

Matthew: So Beast Boy looks like you're smiling at me now.

Beast Boy(Hugging Matt) Sure I am because we're the same people dude and I should have seen it before.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Matt walked back to the dining room where Jaclyn was still wrapped up.

Raven(Raising her arms) And that's how it done my friends Beast Boy and Matthew are now friends instead of enemies thanks to me.

Everybody ate and laughed Matthew turning back into Marshmallow and Beast Boy taking his non named cat form.

Raven: Hmmmmmmmm I think Lucifer is a good name seeing only one other kitty was named Lucifer and he was in Cinderella.

Beast Boy: And you always say Lucifer your great grandpa always made you feel good and safe.

Raven(Snuggling Beast Boy) Just like you do.

Raven and Beast Boy kissed and we see the sun setting over Titan Tower as Jake and Violet looked across at the school they were making.

Well that's it for now so R&R and I'll write more


End file.
